Pretty Cure: Color Chaos
by animefanman777
Summary: "In Living Pretty Cure Color" When the Pretty Cures discover during their get together picnic that all the colors everywhere are disappearing, a fairy named Tint needs their help in order to save Spectrum Land, the world of color, from the evil band: "The Blots." Join all the Pretty Cures, along with their newfound friend Matt Oda, as they save and restore the world of color.
1. Blot Attack!

**PRETTY CURE: COLOR CHAOS**

Inspired from the "Pretty Cure" series by Toei Animation

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello there and welcome to the first "Pretty Cure" fanfic I made. All rights of the original characters, items, and places go to Toei Animation, I do not own them.

This will be a long story, so expect many chapters in this story and in the future. And the good news is that this fanfic is also a "Pretty Cure All Stars" story. I will also include myself (Matthew Oda) in this story as part of the Pretty Cure team.

The story takes place after the events of the Happiness Charge Precure series, even though the series hasn't ended, but I want to do a Pretty Cure fanfic so eagerly. Changes in the story may occur as the Happiness Charge Precure series progresses.

There will be characters that have names that will be similar to color and art stuff. You'll see what I mean when you read the story.

I will skip transformation scenes and the descriptive appearances of the Pretty Cures. To know more about the Pretty Cures, look up at "Pretty Cure Wiki"

For more info about this story and latest news, look up at my forums on my account.

Thank you and please do enjoy "Pretty Cure: Color Chaos." And Happy 10th Anniversary Pretty Cures.

* * *

**Prologue - Blot Attack!**

Somewhere in a vast and colorful land contains a quaint town, with a colorful rainbow castle, in the center of the kingdom. The people and animals were panicking as their homes, trees, fields, and districts, are being invaded by black goop humanoids conquering everything in its sight and path. Warriors with an apron and red berets, with paintbrushes as their weapons, began to fight back the goop terrorists that have invaded the town. The warriors use their brushes to spray a rainbow color water stream to shoot at the goop terrorists. Some were hit and melted, but there was too many of them. The warriors are outnumbered and were captured by the goopy goons. Civilians of the town hid to safety, hoping to escape and avoid from harm. But the goopy goons caught the poor civilians red-handed. A few people in town survived from the goons, while most of them were taken away and being held captive in a prison.

At the castle, high ranked knights outside the castle walls use their weapons to shoot down any incoming goons infiltrating the castle. There were still too many of them, as some of them already reached inside the castle walls. The knights fought hard to defend their freedom, but the goopy goons were outnumbering them and capturing the heroic knights. "This is not good!" screamed one of the knights who was grabbed multiple of goopy goons. "We need a miracle!"

* * *

In the corridors of the castle, a queen wearing different colors on her royal gown and platinum crown on her head, along with a fairy with butterfly wings with rainbow colors on it, and a rainbow bow on the top of her head, rushes towards a sealed chamber within a few yards.

"Chroma we're almost there!" said the butterfly fairy.

"As soon as we get inside the chamber, we must do this to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands." said queen Chroma.

They were within reach of the chamber doors, but suddenly a crash from the roof opened a hole and multiple of black blob humanoids dropped in front of the queen and the fairy. "GWOP-PO!" said the black blobs as they make their fighting stance.

The butterfly fairy jolted in fright while the queen makes a mean look. She took her index finger and thumb, from both hands, and forms them into a shape of a circle. She makes a chant, "Chroma Flash!" A flash of bright colors blinded the blobs and the queen and her fairy passes through them. They were in front of the doors and the queen turns to the fairy. "Tint, the key." The fairy nodded, and she reaches something in her pocket. Tint pulled out a key that has gold handle and its teeth is shape like a rainbow with different colors on it. Tint inserts the key into the chamber door's keyhole. She turned the key to open the doors and both the queen and fairy went in. After they got inside, the queen uses her powers to shut the doors and lock tightly. The blobs on the other side of the doors heard the doors closed and started to ram into them.

* * *

Queen Chroma and Tint were safe for now as they walked to the center of the chamber. All round the chamber walls were full of different colors of the rainbow from red to blue. In the center of the room stood a crystallized pedestal and a silver diamond on it in a glowing and visible orb. Queen Chroma and Tint approached it with a worried look.

"We must do this now." The queen said as she uses her powers to remove the orb covering the diamond. "Once my task is done, it's all up to you."

"Why it must come to this?" Tint said in sorrow. "Is there any other way? Can't you use this to destroy the blobs?"

"I would, but taken on this many blobs and the leader by myself isn't enough. We need the only heroines that can master this power and save our land. Tint I'm depending on you, everyone is depending on you. You are my wonderful student, and if you prove yourself that you can overcome and pass this challenge and save our world, then I can grant you your desire."

Tint was still worry knowing that it wasn't the right thing to do, but she shook her head and nodded. _**BAM! BAM! **_The queen and the fairy heard the loud banging coming from the doors knowing that they won't hold on much longer. The queen makes frighten look and turns to the stone she's holding. "Let's do this." Queen Chroma commanded. Chroma uses her powers to deliver her aura to her hands and then to the diamond. The gem glowed into a rainbow of colors, and then it changes its shape into a ball. The queen grunted, struggling to use all of powers. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Tint panicked when the doors were on their strength to hold the blobs. Queen Chroma gives herself one last push of her strength of her power to the rainbow ball. The ball bursts out into colorful streams of light and then…_**FLASH!**_ The ball broke into eight different colored orbs: red, yellow, blue, green, orange, purple, white, and brown. The colors then swirl into the air, and in a flash the colors zoomed separate ways and we're scattered across the huge land. Queen Chroma falls to the floor in complete exhaustion.

_**BOOM!**_ The doors flung off from the frame from the huge explosion. Queen Chroma and Tint turned towards the sound. All in their view is a large gray dust. Moments later, three silhouettes appeared in the dust, then followed by the group of blobs behind the three. When the dust cleared off, the three silhouettes appeared themselves, two men and a woman. The first man with blonde hair had all white clothes on, a thick jacket and long pants, including his boots, and his cap. The second man was wearing tannish overalls. He has two canisters on the side of his legs and a huge hose gun carrying behind his back. His hair was black and oily too. And the woman with messy and puffy pink hair wore a pink, shoulder-less, spaghetti strapped, and puffed dress skirt that has scribbling markings, pencil, paint, and markers, all over on her dress. The three gave an evil smile look to the queen and fairy. The man in white stepped forward with an evil request.

"Trying to hold us out." said the man in white. "But not good enough, so hand it over."

"What over?" Chroma replied in a calm mood, yet she is still breathing.

"You know what we want," said the woman in a pink dress skirt. "The Prism Diamond."

"Yeah," the man in tannish overalls followed. "If you don't, we're gonna erase ya for good."

The queen stood up and calmly smiles, "Unfortunately you're too late. I broke the Prism Diamond into the Wonder Colors and hid them in the far regions of the land."

"EEEEHHHHH!?" shouted the three villains.

"NO FAIR!" shouted the woman in complaint. "We were so close!"

"You little colorful sneaker!" the man in overalls yelled. "You left us no choice but to-"

"Wait!" the man in white called to the two. "Our orders are to capture the Prism Diamond and imprison the queen and her people. That's all it matters."

The woman continued the conversation. "But what about the Prism-"

"We'll tell him about the diamond. There's no need to worry. Spectrum Land will be ours; we've already conquered Drawville and this castle. I'm sure finding the Wonder Colors will be a snap. Right now, let's capture the queen and her fairy friend."

"Hmm…you're right." said the man the overalls. He turns to the blobs and waves his right arm. "Blobs capture them."

"GWOP-PO!" The blobs rush towards Queen Chroma and Tint. In the last second, Chroma uses her powers again to create a bubble around Tint. Then the bubble that contains Tint inside floated high into the air.

"GO! HURRY! And find them." Queen Chroma shouted to her fairy student.

"Chroma! Queen Chroma!" Tint cried

The queen calmly smiles back at Tint knowing and believing that Tint will achieve and complete her mission. "I know you can do it." said Chroma. "You will succeed." Tint started to cry just as the blobs got closer to Queen Chroma. "Please, find…the Pretty Cures." Tint nodded as the bubble started to shine brightly. In a flash, the bubble disappeared along with Tint. Queen Chroma turned around towards the mob of Blobs as they got closer within inches of her.

* * *

Outside the castle and the village entrance gates, the bubble with Tint in it appeared over some shrubs and next to a tree. The bubble popped freeing Tint. Tint flew up high as she looks back at the village and the castle that's shrouded with dark clouds. Tint was really depressed at first, but she then makes a firm look and flies into a safe place. When she is in the clear, she took out a paintbrush, the size of her body, and draws a circle in midair. The circle turned into a rainbow portal, and Tint flew inside it. She was wrapping into another world and Tint concentrated on her objective. "I must fulfill my mission. I will save…no we will save Spectrum Land. Pretty Cures, please help me and everyone else. Save our world of color."


	2. The Pretty Cures

**Chapter 1: The Pretty Cures**

At a nine-story apartment on the third floor, inside is a room containing many collections of dolls on the desk, the floor, the shelves, and even on the bed. In the bed is Nagisa sleeping away as the morning sun kept rising into the air. Her clock alarm went off as it showed seven o'clock a.m. She turned the clock's alarm off and continued to sleep more. Then Mepple, in his blue and silver pad from, looking much like a cell phone, jumped onto to the bed and turned into his a yellow fairy form. He jumped onto Nagisa's head and begins to pound her.

"Hey! Wake up you sleepyhead!" said Mepple. "It's time to get up-mepo!"

She heard that annoying and spoiled voice, and couldn't take anymore of his stomping. She quickly raised herself up, and snatched the fairy with her hands. "You little rat!" She shouted. "Would you stop doing that every morning!?"

"Well I'm sorr-rry, but if I didn't, you would be late for school, and I do not get anything to eat for breakfast, so come on and feed me-mepo!"

"Mepple you little…I don't believe this!"

Then she heard a voice calling out from her window. "Nagisa! Nagisa!" She looks out the window and enters the balcony. She looked down to see who was calling her name. There she sees Honoka and Hikari dressed in school uniforms.

Nagisa waves at them still her pajama clothes. "Hey Honoka, Hey Hikari!" she called out. "You're here so early!"

"We are waiting for." Honoka called to her. "We don't want to be late for school."

"I'll be right there." Nagisa quickly got dressed into her school uniform, ate her breakfast fast, and rushes out the front door. She climbed all the way down to the ground floor and meets up with Honoka and Hikari. "Okay, shall we head off?"

The two nodded, but before they do, pink and silver cell phone popped out of Honoka's school bag. Nagisa's cell phone popped out too as the two got close together. Then _**Poof!**_ the two phones turn into Mepple and Mipple.

"Mipple my love, it feels so long since I last saw you-mepo." said Mepple with glee.

"I missed you too, my love-mipo." said Mipple.

The two fairies were happily dancing around, while Honoka and Hikari giggled and Nagisa sighed in embrassament. Then popping onto Hikari's shoulders are the prince of light Pollun and the princess of light Lulun.

"Hey I want to play!" Pollun shouted. "Can we play please-popo?"

"Yeah me too." Lulun followed. "I want to play-lulu."

"No!" Mepple yelled. "Not after school is done-mepu!"

"But I want to play-popo!" Pollun cried. "I want to play-popo! I want to play-popo!"

Mepple and Nagisa sigh in exasperation. Hikari gently patted Pollun's head to calm his whining. "Don't you worry Pollun." Hikari said in gold and gentle voice. "I promise I'll play with you, if you promise to be patient and quiet after school is done."

Pollun stopped crying and calms himself down. He sniffed up his sinuses and wipes off his tears. "Okay…" he said calmly. "I'll be patient-popo."

Nagisa sighed in relief. "Thanks Hikari, I can't stand these two screaming all the time."

"Oh, you're welcome Nagisa." Hikari said with a gentle smile.

Honoka giggled a little to see this amusing scene. "Well, let's head to school then." she said. Then a butterfly with orange and yellow wings landed on her head. Honoka noticed it and so did the other two girls and the fairies.

"What a pretty butterfly." Hikari said with little glee.

Honoka uses her finger to make the butterfly come to her finger. The butterfly did and Honoka lowered her finger to her chest. The girls and the fairies looked at the butterfly to see its glorious colors.

"Its colors are what makes this butterfly so pretty." Nagisa pointed out.

"I definitely agree with you on that-mipo." Mipple replied.

"Un, it's okay-mepo." said Mepple not finding it to be amazing.

Honoka puts the butterfly on flower that's close to her. She turns to her friends, "Okay you guys, let's get going for school."

The three started walking out onto the streets. Then Nagisa remembered something and tells to her friends. "Oh! I just remember. Tomorrow we're having a Pretty Cure get together picnic. We better make sure we bring enough food everyone tomorrow."

"Don't you worry Nagisa." said Honoka with a cheer. "I always remember things, and our good friend Hikari is good at cooking."

Hikari nodded, "I'll make sure to bring enough Tako for everyone tomorrow."

"I can't to see everyone again tomorrow." Nagisa said with joy.

As they left Nagisa's apartment building, the butterfly on the flower slowly begins to droop down feeling so blue and bored. Then it happened, the colors on the butterfly's wings disappeared leaving them nothing but gray and black on it.

* * *

It's another sunny and clear day on a huge greenery land that borders the sea. At the softball field of Yuunagi Middle School, Saki is practicing her pitch seeing if she can break her speed record. She has been pitching for an hour now and she starts to feel a little bit tired. Then Mai, Saki's best friend in a school's uniform, walks up to her with a water bottle in her right hand and her sketchbook in her other hand.

"Saki, I think you should take a break now." Mai advised.

Saki breathed really hard to catch her breath. She took the water bottle and chunked it down. "Thanks Mai." she says in relief. "I almost broke my record, but not close enough."

Then Flappy appeared in front of Saki's softball shoes. "Don't push yourself too hard-lapi. Otherwise you'll catch a hot headache-lapi."

"I know, I know Flappy." Saki understood. "You don't have to tell me that."

Then Choppy, Mai's fairy partner, appeared on Mai's shoulder. "We're just concerning about your health and safety-chopi."

Saki took a big sigh, "Okay, Okay, I'll take it easy." She then turns to Mai. "So Mai, how's the art club doing?"

"Very good, look what I have drawn." said Maid as she shows her sketchbook to Saki and Flappy. The picture shows Saki and Mai smiling, being close together, and forming a heart shape with their hands. Saki and Flappy smiled at Mai's masterpiece. Then two other fairies, Moop and Foop, appeared and landed on Saki's shoulders.

"Whoa, that's looks great-mupu!" said Moop in amazement.

"I can't believe you drew that-pupu." Foop followed.

"Thanks you guys." Mai said with a gracious smile. Everyone smiled happily knowing this is beautiful friendship.

Then Saki spotted something in the tree that was a few yards away from her. "Hey look up there." she called to everyone. Mai and the fairies look to see what Saki was looking at. In the tree contains many shining yellow flowers, blooming in the glistening sun. Mai and the fairies smiled with great joy.

"Oh wow, there beautiful." Mai said in amazement.

"It's like seeing something precious from the Land of Fountains-chopi." said Choppy in joy.

"I think you'll look lovely with a flower like that on you-lapi." Flappy said complementing Choppy.

Choppy giggled, and so did everyone else. "Well, I got to get back to pitching." Saki said after she gains back her energy.

"Okay Saki," said Mai, "And don't forget, tomorrow we're meeting everyone at the picnic."

"That's right!" said Saki after she remembered. "I'll make sure to be some Panpakapan pastries over for the picnic." Mai nodded in agreement and the fairies were smiling away. Saki got into her softball stance again and adjusted her hat. "Alright! Today I'm in top form!" she said in excitement. She winds up her arm and makes a fast pitch.

While Saki is busy pitching and Mai watching her, the flowers on the tree started to wilt a little as its colors started to disappear.

* * *

At the Natts House, Nozomi and her friends were reorganizing stuff from the shelves and boxes as part of their cleanup routine. Nozomi, Rin and Kurumi, also known as Milk in her human form, were carrying boxes, Urara and Syrup in his human form were cleaning stuff that came from the boxes they removed, Komachi and Karen use feather dusters to clean off the shelves, and Coco and Natts in their human form were washing the counters in the room.

Nozomi tries to reach a box that is high on top of a shelf, but couldn't reach it with all her might. She grabbed a stool and stood on it for height support. She tiptoes on the stool, and as she reaches and barely touches the box, she slipped and fell to the floor as the stuff from the box came out and landed on Nozomi. "Nozomi!" everyone shouted.

"Ow, ow, that hurt." she replied in pain.

"Jeez Nozomi, you sure are clumsy." Rin said.

"Nozomi-san, are you alright?" Urara asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nozomi responded. "A little bruise wouldn't stop me."

"Good grief." Kurumi complained. "You always get into a mess. It's no wonder you always giving me a hard time."

"Boo…you're the one to talk." Nozomi complained.

"Here let me help you up." Komachi said as she lifted Nozomi up on her feet.

"Thanks Komachi."

"No problem, here let me help you clean up."

Nozomi and Komachi picked up all the stuff that fell off from the box and onto the floor. As soon as the two picked every single object up and put them back into the box, Nozomi found something that made her smile.

"Aww…it's so cute." Nozomi said happily.

"What is?" Rin bent over and asked.

"This." She showed everyone what she's holding and it is a small doll dressed in multiple colors. Everyone in the room smiled.

"Oh my, it _is_ cute." Karen said proudly.

"Yeah you're right." said Kurumi as she got close to examine it. "Where did this originally come from?"

"Oh that?" Natts responded. "I found that the other day, but I didn't know what to do with it. So I put in a box for safe keeping."

"Well I like to keep it out." Nozomi said with glee. "If that's okay with you with guys?"

"Of course," Urara replied, "I think it's a pretty and colorful doll."

"No complaints here." Rin said calmly.

"I think we can use this doll as attention grabber for our customers." Coco suggested. "Everyone will see it and come into this shop for a quick look while they buy something."

"Not a bad idea." said Syrup in surprise. "I think it might work."

"For right now, we better clean this whole shop up." Coco put the doll on one of the shelves on side so it won't get lost. "We got a big day tomorrow, so we better get this done today before it's too late."

"Right," Karen responded, "We're meeting all of our friends tomorrow, so we better not waste any time."

Nozomi jumped up into air with excitement. "Alright, let's get this cleanup done, so we can meet our friends tomorrow. It's decided!" Everyone raised their fist up into the air and cheer in agreement.

Everyone went back to cleaning up the Natts House. But while they weren't looking, the doll on shelf started to lose color on its dress, turning every piece of her dress into gray and white.

* * *

In the districts of Clover Town, the streets were filled with many people out shopping, buying groceries, and other fancy products. Love and her friends were out on the shopping street looking and buying food for the picnic tomorrow.

"This is so exciting!" Love shouted in great happiness. "I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Love, calm down will ya?" said Miki in calm matter. "We need to find the right snacks for the picnic before you go super crazy again."

"Now, now settle down." said Inori trying to calm the two girls. "Let's not get this overboard."

"Agreed," Setsuna followed. "Focus girls and do not get carried away."

"Okay, I'm sorry." said Love in embarrassment. "It's just it's been a while since we last met all of our Pretty Cure friends."

"Jeez Love," said Tarte, "You sure sometimes act like a little kid these days."

"Cu-ra." agreed Chiffon flying over on Tarte's head.

"Oh you be quiet you ferret!" Love said in rage.

_**Ding! Ding!**_ Just then Love heard the ringing sound. She turn towards the sound and spots and wind chime hanging outside at a shop and made of different colors with six different tone bars on it. Love smiles and walks up to it. "Wow it's so pretty." Love said in amazement.

"You like it? Made it myself." said a man out of nowhere. Love turn to the voice of the man. He wore a red cap, a light blue T-shirt with a white apron on top of it, long brown pants, and gray shoes. He had black hair with his bangs hanging on the side of his face.

"You made this!?" Love said in shock.

"Yep, it took me a long time, but I master the technique of getting the colors right."

Miki, Inori, Setsuna, Tarte, and Chiffon arrive, and see the wind chimes hanging in front of his shop. Everyone was astounded as they gazed at the beautiful and colorful wind chime.

"Oh wow, it's so pretty." said Miki in amazement. "It's perfect like me."

"Cool, look at all the different colors." Inori said as she points out on the chimes.

"Now that's one piece work of true art." Tarte quietly said, complementing the chimes.

"Thanks you guys." said the man in a cheerful mood. "Those chimes are what make my customers attracted here. "

"Wow! That certainly got your happiness." Love responded with great joy.

"Now that you seen my famous work, is there something I can do for ladies."

Setsuna stepped forward to the man. "Well we are looking for some good and tasty snacks for our picnic tomorrow. It's a gathering of our great and dear friends."

The man put his hand on his chin. "Hmm…" Then he snaps his fingers. "I know just the thing." He went behind the counter and crouched himself to grab something off the shelf. He stands himself up again and places a big box on the counter top. "Here take my homemade berry and lemon muffins. I know you and your wonderful friends will love it."

"(_GASP_) Really!?" Love said in complete surprise.

"Wait a minute." Miki interrupted. "How much do we have to pay?"

The man smiled. "Since you girls are so nice and honest to my chimes today, I'll let the pay slide. It's on the house."

"Really!?" Inori said in great happiness. "Gee thanks."

"We really do appreciate it Mister." said Setsuna as she bows to the man.

"You take care of yourselves, and have a great day with your friends." said the man.

"Thank you so much." said Love and her friends in sync. The girls left the shop and headed down the busy street.

The man came out of the shop and watches the girls walking down the street. He then turns to his chimes and smiles. "You're the one that really makes us shine today." The man went back inside the shop, but when his back was turned, the colors on the chimes disappeared, leaving the chimes nothing but a gray color.

* * *

On a bright day in the residential streets of the town Kibougahana, Tsubomi and her friends were walking down the streets heading towards their homes from school. Erika was smiling away in a great mood, and Tsubomi, Itsuki, and Yuri were grinning a little walking calmly down the road.

"Mmmmm….I'm so excited!" Erika shouted. "We get to see our friends again at the picnic tomorrow!"

"I'm excited too." Tsubomi said in a calm manner. "It has been a while since we last saw our Pretty Cure friends."

"I wonder if they have changed their appearance since we last saw them." Itsuki wondered.

"Who knows?" Yuri responded. "But I think all that matters is seeing everyone again and having fun together at the picnic tomorrow."

"Well I can't wait any longer." Erika shouted in great impatience. "I wish tomorrow would come soon."

"Now Erika," Tsubomi said as she tries to calm her down. "Let's not rush. We need to remember to bring some colorful flowers as decorations for tomorrow."

"We can bring Jasmines for the picnic tomorrow." Itsuki suggested. "Jasmine in flower language means 'friendly.'"

"Not a bad idea Itsuki." Yuri replied. "It might be perfect for the gathering tomorrow."

Tsubomi nodded in agreement from Yuri's words. But when she wasn't looking she..._**BONK!**_ Tsubomi fell to the ground while her eyes were spinning in circles. Her friends came and see Tsubomi on the ground.

"Tsubomi!" Erika cried. "Are you okay?"

Tsubomi got up on her feet and rubs her head. "Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine."

"Goodness! I'm sorry about that." said a womanly voice. The girls heard the voice and looked towards the direction from the sound. There stood in front of the girls is a woman with brown hair with bangs on the side of her hair and a hair band wrapped behind her head. She wears square glasses, wears a yellow shirt with white apron over it, long blue pants, and brown slip-on shoes. "Are you alright Miss?" she said as got closer to Tsubomi.

"Uhhh! I'm sorry Miss." Tsubomi said as she kept bowing to the woman over and over again in apology. "I wasn't looking where I was going. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Oh don't be." said woman waving her hand to stop Tsubomi bowing at her. "It's actually my fault that I got in the way of your path."

Tsubomi smiled in relief knowing she has been forgiven. Just then she tilts her head and spots something on the table that's outside of shop. She walks closer and sees the different sizes and colorful vases. Tsubomi smiled in amazement as she sees all the coloring styles that were drawn and made on the vases. "Ahhh…they're so lovely." Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri heard Tsubomi's cheerful mood and went over to see what she was talking about. The three girls then see the colorful vases in all sorts of different styles, and they were astounded by their fabulous looks.

"Ooohh! They're so cool!" said Erika with great joy.

"Wow they look very colorful." Itsuki complemented the vases.

"Indeed they do." Yuri followed.

"I can see you girls have a good taste in my style and coloring." said the woman as she approaches them. "I worked really hard into making these beautiful vases."

"You made these?" Itsuki said in surprise.

"That's real talent." said Erika also in complete surprise.

Tsubomi asks the woman a question, "What do you make and do here Miss?"

"Take a look." the woman replied as she pointed the girls the sign hanging out on the shop. The girls looked up and see the wooden sign hanging on a pole that's sticking out. The sign says, _Hokona's Flower Pottery_. "I own this shop and I make these wonderful vases, bowls, and cups to put my customers' flowers in." The four girls were still amazed by this wonderful sight. "This town is famous for its flowers around here, so I decided to set up my shop and career here."

Tsubomi smiled even more with lots of joy. "Oh, they're so adorable, I wish I could have one."

"Really?" said the woman in a quiet surprise. "Tell me young one, do you love flowers?"

"Yes I really do. Cherry Blossoms are my favorites."

"Then I have something for you that you're going to love. I'll be right back." The woman went inside to her shop.

Just then, Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri popped out of Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki's school bags and stares at the vases the girls mentioned.

"Wooaaahhh…they do look so cool-desu." said Coffret.

"It's like seeing flowers decorated on a vase-desu." Chypre followed.

"I really like these-deshu." Potpourri said with excitement.

"They are really cool." Tsubomi responded to the fairies. "She worked really hard to make these colorful pots."

"I bet that it's the colors and its styles that get the attention on these vases." said Yuri as she looks at them carefully. "The way she mixes with them and designs is what people really like about her work."

"You might be right there Yuri." Erika replied in complete agreement.

Then the door to the shop opened. Hearing the door causes the fairies to hide quickly back into the girls' schoolbags again. The woman came out from the shop and brought a white cup with Cherry Blossoms all over on it. She shows the cup to Tsubomi. "Here Miss," said the woman with a smile. "I'm sure this will please you."

Tsubomi looked at the cup, and she smiled so wide with lots of great happiness. "AAAHHH! It's wonderful." she said with great joy. "I can keep this?"

"Of course. I always like to give people the perfect pottery object to my customers that goes well with their favorite flowers. Take it's yours."

"But wait, don't I have to pay?"

"No my dear, I have plenty of these. So go ahead and take it as an award for complementing my wonderful vases."

Tsubomi eyes sparkles while she smiling, and she got the cup with free charge. Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri were happy to see this generous sight. "Thank you so much, Hokona-san." Tsubomi said while she bows to her.

"You're very welcome my dear." The girls continued to walk the down heading towards to their homes. "You take care now." Hokona called out to Tsubomi and her friends.

As the girls were continuing to walk, Tsubomi makes a thought and tells everyone. "I should tell Grandma about that pottery shop, she is going to like it."

"I'm sure she will, Tsubomi." Erika replied. "I'm thinking about telling about that shop to my parents too."

Itsuki and Yuri smiled as they watched Tsubomi and Erika giggled and smiled at each other. Hokona watches the girls walk away, then she went back inside her shop. But then suddenly, all of her beautiful and colorful artwork on her vases started to disappear turning her vases into a gray color.

* * *

In the town of Music called Kanon Town, The Square was filled with many people playing their musical instruments away with sweet and nostalgic tunes. Hibiki and her friends in their civilian form were sitting on the steps near a stone landmark eating their afternoon snacks. After Hibiki ate one of Kanade's cupcakes, she makes a suggestion, "Hey Kanade, are you going to bring these cupcakes over for the picnic tomorrow."

Kanade wipes her mouth with a napkin and smiling replies, "Of course Hibiki, there's no one here who can resist my delicious cupcakes. I'll make sure I bring plenty of them tomorrow."

"It's really nice to see them again." Ellen said. "It's been awhile since we last saw them."

"I'll bet they'll be happy to see us, and vice versa." Ako said calmly.

"I'm so happy to get to see my fairy friends again-nya." Hummy said with great happiness.

Hibiki looks up to the sky and watches the clouds pass by in the air. "It's been quiet and the same here lately." Hibiki said as she watches the clouds. "Nothing new is happening."

"Well one thing for sure is no evil big and bad enemies appeared lately." Kanade pointed out to her friends. "I'm glad Noise, Fushion, and all the enemies we fought are gone."

"That's true," Ako pointed, "but we might encounter another one, even as we speak."

"I agree." Ellen followed.

Hibiki kept staring at the clouds quietly until she spotted birds fly across in her view. She widens her eyes when saw these birds have different glorious colors on their feathers. She then smiled, "Aaahhh, they're so cool."

"What is?" Kanade asked.

"Those birds." Hibiki pointed toward them to show to her friends. Kanade, Ellen, and Ako spotted the birds and smiled in amazement to see their wondrous colored feathers. They watched the birds landed into a tree that was about a few yards away from where the girls were sitting.

"Wow, their colors are so cute." Kanade said in great excitement.

"They are magnificent." Ellen followed.

"I really agree with you guys." Ako confirmed.

"I never had seen a bird with gorgeous colors like that before-nya." Hummy said with great joy.

Kanade suddenly jolt a little as an idea came into her head. "Hey! Those birds gave me another great design for my cupcakes." she said with delight.

"What is it Kanade?" Hibiki asked.

Kanade winked at Hibiki with a small grin. "You'll have to wait and see tomorrow."

Then the clock tower behind the girls started to play music as the clock's hands showed four o'clock. The girls looked back at the tower to see the clock's face.

"Four o'clock," Hibiki stated, "We better get home and get ready for the picnic tomorrow."

"Good idea Hibiki." Kanade agreed. "Let's go."

The girls packed up their afternoon snacks and bags, and they headed to their homes. The birds in the trees started to take off and fly into the air. But after a few seconds of takeoff, the birds suddenly started to slow down and fell down to the ground. They were all feeling weak and couldn't figure out why. They collapsed and their colors on their feathers and whole body have vanished.

* * *

That afternoon at Nanairogaoka Middle School, it was the end of the school day and every student is heading home. Miyuki and her friends were all walking down the same road heading towards their homes.

"Mmmmmm…I'm so Ultra Happy!" Miyuki shouted in great excitement.

"Is it because of tomorrow?" Yayoi asked.

"That's right! We are going to see our friends again."

"It has been a while since we last saw them." Akane stated. "But it's great because I can get to bring my own okonomiyaki for the picnic."

"For sure," Nao agreed. "The picnic for the great gathering is the best idea to meet everyone again. There will food and games we can all play together."

"We wouldn't miss this great opportunity." Reika pointed out. "I think it's nice and honorable to see them again, once in a while."

"I'm really happy to see everyone again-kuru." Candy said happily as she was in Miyuki's school bag.

Miyuki still kept smiling until she spotted a young girl, looking like nine years old, is sitting on a small brick wall that's close to a small children's park. The girl had short blonde hair with her long bangs, rolled up in the ends, on the side of her head. She wore a light blue girl's shirt with a wavy collar on her neck, and shoulder puffs. She held a sketchbook on her lap and next to her she had a box of coloring pencils.

Miyuki went up to her and smile. The girl got her attention. "Hi there," Miyuki said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very good." the girl replied smiled back at Miyuki.

"Watch ya drawing?"

"I'm drawing everything I'm seeing in this children's playground. You want to take a look?"

Miyuki nodded. The girl gave her sketchbook to Miyuki and she looks at it. In astounding amazement, the girl's artwork is incredible, the slide, swings, and seesaws were well detailed and drawn that it looks so real. Miyuki smiled even more.

"Hey Miyuki," Akane called to her, "watcha looking at?" All of Miyuki's friends got close to girl's sketchbook and observe it. The four other girls were surprised to see the little girl's masterpiece.

"Aahhh…It looks so cool." said Yayoi in amazement with her eyes wide and sparkling.

"I agree," Reika declared, "It really truly is a masterpiece."

Miyuki gave back the sketchbook to the girl. "Hey are you planning to become an artist someday?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. "I have been drawing since I was five and I'm working really hard to achieve my dream."

"Well, keep at it and you'll sure to succeed in becoming a great artist." Nao advised to the girl.

"Never give up kid." Akane said giving the girl a thumbs up.

"I know you will succeed and become ultra happy." Miyuki said with joy.

"Thank you girls," said replied happily, "and I will."

Miyuki and her friends smiled and waved goodbye as they pass by the girl and continue to head home. Candy popped out from Miyuki's bag and a charming smile, "That's was the most fantastic drawing I've seen-kuru."

Miyuki nodded, "Yeah, and those colors really know how make that drawing so good." Miyuki's friends nodded in agreement too.

The little girl watched the Miyuki and friends continuing walking down the road. She then went back to her drawing and starts to make the final touches. While she is coloring her drawing, she accidentally knocked her box of color pencils and it fell to the ground scattering the pencils everywhere. "Oh no." she said. She places her drawing on the side and starts to pick up every single color pencil on the ground. When she's not looking, the colors in her drawing slowly started to disappear. After she picked up every single color pencil on the ground and puts them back into her box, she turns around and looks at her drawing. She jolted in shock when she saw her drawing was all black, white, and gray. "My drawing!" she cried. "Where are my colors!?" she started to make tears and then she cries. "WAAAHHH! MY DRAWING!"

* * *

It is a lovely and sunny day in Oogai City, and everything is going quite good at the Yotsuba TV station. In the filming studio room, Makoto, in singing her dress, is singing another song while she is filmed for her next music video. After the shooting was done, Makoto's director says it's a wrap and gave her the rest of the day off. Makoto bowed and thanked the director. She then walks to her friends Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Aguri, along with Sebastian, the fairies, and Ai by their side, as they were standing on right next to a wall so they wouldn't be in the way during the film shooting. D.B., a.k.a. Davi in her human form, walks up to Makoto with a towel and water bottle in both hands.

"You worked really hard out there," D.B. said calmly. "Take a good rest."

Makoto took a good swig from the water bottle and then she exhales. "Thanks Davi." said Makoto feeling a bit reenergized. "And thanks you guys for coming over and rooting for me."

"We are glad and happy to help." Mana said with great excitement and confidence.

"I'm sure your next music video will be a big hit when it's released." Alice said with little joy.

"I will guarantee that your idol life will lead you to great success." Rikka stated.

"No doubt," Aguri agreed. "You make one shining star that reaches out towards peoples' hearts."

Makoto smiled after she received her great complements from her dear friends. "Thanks you guys." Makoto said with delight. "Now let me clean myself up and change clothes so we can go to The Pig's Tail cook up for tomorrow's picnic."

"That's right." Sharuru responded floating in front of Mana. "Tomorrow is our gathering of all the Pretty Cure friends we met-sharu."

"We can help too-keru." Raquel said.

"Yeah I'm in-de ransu." Lance followed.

"Kyuppi!" Ai said in great joy.

"I will also help as well." Sebastian declared.

Everyone smiled as they are about to head out of the studio room. But as they reach the doors, they see a studio worker woman with short light brown hair picking up all the wardrobe clothes that fell on the floor. Mana couldn't resist her helping hand personality, so she went in and aided the woman.

"Need a hand with that?" Mana asked as she starts picking the clothes.

"Oh yes, thank you." The worker woman said in a great mood.

Rikka and Alice sighed. "That's Mana for you." Rikka pointed out. "Always helping others out."

"Just like the golden prince." Alice followed up.

Mana and the worker woman were about done putting all the clothes on the moving clothes rack. Then Mana spotted something astounded. She picked up gold and yellowish princess dress that contains a rainbow flower on the left side on the chest, and silver frills hanging on the skirt and the end of the sleeves.

"Whaaa…this is so amazing." Mana said in complete surprise. "My heart is pounding so hard."

"I see you like that dress." the worker woman said. "The designer worked really hard to make this dress for a princess film." The woman grabbed the dress and puts back on the clothes rack. She then turns to Mana with a kind smile. "You're a kind and honest girl, I truly respect that."

"I'm just glad to help." Mana replied. Mana just then heard her friends calling for her saying it's time to get to The Pig's Tail. She waved at them telling them she'll be right there. "Well I got to go, see ya." She went to her friends as the worker woman waved goodbye to her.

Mana got back with the gang and continued towards Makoto's make-up room. "Jeez Mana," Rikka complained, "Can't you for once slack off of helping others for a change."

"But I love helping others," Mana replied in a happy mood. "I couldn't resist seeing someone struggling the whole time." Alice, Makoto, and Aguri sighed but then started to giggle.

They left the studio room, but when the worker woman went away to help with someone with the lights, the golden princess dress started to lose its colors.

* * *

Everything is going calmly and peaceful in Pikarigaoka. At Blue Sky Kingdom's secret embassy, Megumi and her friends are in kitchen cooking up delicious foods. They were in their patisserie and chef outfits, from using their Precure cards, and making sweet treats and cuisines.

"How's every going you guys?" Megumi called out to her friends.

"The cookies are done." Hime replied as she got the last batch from the oven.

"My sweet rice balls are ready to go." Yuko replies to Megumi.

"And the cake is all set." Iona told everyone.

"Alright!" Megumi shouted in excitement, "We are ready to go for the picnic tomorrow."

"It's going to be great to see everyone again." Hime said in excitement too.

"They are also going to try out my delicious rice once I bring them to the other Pretty Cures." Yuko stated.

"It really is great to see these other Pretty Cures out there that save the world." Iona said. "This will be my first time, I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't you worry Iona," said Megumi as she tries to cheer Iona up, "Every Pretty Cure is going to like you."

"Thanks Megumi."

_**Clap, Clap, Clap**_. The sound came from Ribbon grabbing the girls' attention. Glassan was next to Ribbon. "Okay girls!" Ribbon called out, "Now that we're ready, let's clean up this mess and get ready for tomorrow." The girls nodded and picked up every trash piece they collected. When the trash was full, Megumi volunteered to take the trash bag out, and Hime tagged along.

Megumi and Hime were outside the embassy's front gate and they dumped the trash into a large trash can next to the gate doors. Megumi wipes off the sweat and exhales in relief.

"Whew! That's a lot of cooking we did today." Megumi said feeling bit tired.

"It sure is." Hime agreed, "but all that hard work paid off. So now let's get some rest and be ready for tomorrow."

Megumi nodded, but just as the two were about to go in, they spotted a few kids blowing bubbles. Megumi and Hime watches the kids blow their wands, as they turn the bubble big and round. But the two girls were astounded to see the bubble glowing rainbow colors when the sunlight hit them. Megumi walks up to the kids. "Hey what kind of bubbles are those?" she asked.

"They're 'Rainbow Bubbles.'" a boy answered.

"Yeah, you blow on them to become bubbles, and when the sunlight hits the bubbles, you can see the colors all around the bubble." said another boy.

"Ohhh! That's so cool!" Hime shouted in excitement as she came to Megumi.

"It's amazing to see how its different colors can really shine and sparkle like gems." Megumi stated. She then winks at the kids. "Well you little guys be safe and take care of yourselves."

"We will." said a girl.

Megumi and Hime waved goodbye to the kids as they were about to enter back inside the embassy. "I think you're right Megumi." Hime declared.

"About what?" Megumi asked.

"Those colors on those bubbles can really shine like gems."

Megumi smiled, "I know, there's something about those colors that makes it look attractive and beautiful."

The two girls went inside and the kids were still blowing bubbles outside of the embassy. The boy blows a big bubble and it rose into the air, then the sunlight shines on it reflecting different colors on the bubble. The kids smiled with joy when all of sudden the kids were shocked when the bubble's colors slowly disappeared.

"Hey!" cried the first boy. "What happened to the color!?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Pretty Cures, a terrible phenomenon is about to happen that's causing the colors to disappear, but what could it be. As all the Pretty Cure girls tucked in for the night and prepared for the upcoming picnic gathering tomorrow, they'll about to encounter and go on an incredible, colorful, magical, and heroic adventure that they ever come across.


	3. Lost and a Gentleman

**Chapter 2: Lost and a Gentleman**

It is the day of the picnic gathering as every Pretty Cure are rendezvousing in Yokohama's huge park that's consists picnic benches and an open grass field for everyone to play. Megumi and her friends, including Ribbon and Glassan, were in a monorail trying to reach their destination in time. They each had a bag of their fresh-made snacks in her hands.

"I hope we got on the right monorail this time." Hime said in concern. "Last time Megumi, you almost guided us to the wrong monorail when we were going on a summer trip."

"Don't you worry Hime." Megumi said with confidence. "This time I checked the schedule and listings back at station and found the correct monorail to meet our friends. So there's no need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Yuko said with a grin, but little concern.

"Don't you worry." Iona said in a calm manner. "If we did get on the wrong monorail…" she grabs something in her pocket and swiftly pulls it out to her friends. "I have all the maps and monorail listings we need in order to get back on track. I am well prepared for this." Iona smiled with little confidence. The girls were still surprised by Iona's well prepared actions and they never said a word.

The monorail stopped as it reached and arrived at its destination. It opens the doors and everyone, including the girls, got off. Ribbon and Glassan hid in Megumi and Iona's purses to hide themselves from the public. Megumi and her friends got out of the station and started to walk down the streets heading towards the park where the picnic area is. Megumi held the map and tries to figure out how to read the directions and finding the quickest way to get to the meeting.

"Let's see here…" she said as she was reading the map. "If we take up north after two blocks we pass…or maybe we can take the west route and get to…" Megumi was so confused that her mind was completely spinning.

"Megumi," Hime calls to her, "Do you know exactly where we are going?"

Megumi jolted a little and made a sweat drop from her head. She turns to her friend and laughs in embarrassment with her hand behind her head. "Hahaha…of course Hime-chan, I know how to read a map." She turns her embarrassing face into a confident look. "I can tell we are close to the picnic for sure."

"Really?" Yuko said in a little surprise. "How much further?"

"Just around the next corner and we are there."

Iona makes an unsure look on her face. "Why do I have this feeling that Megumi isn't telling the truth?"

Just before they the reach the corner that Megumi told to everyone, she makes a confident statement, "Alright we are here!"

"Finally," Hime said in relief, "I thought we never make it."

The girls were just about to turn around the corner. "I can't wait to see everyone again." Megumi said in extreme delight. "Okay everyone! We are-" But just as the girls turned around from the corner, what stand in front of them is dead end brick wall with trash cans on the side of the wall. Hime, Yuko, and Iona were a bit confused, but Megumi's face turn into a surprise look.

"Megumi," Yuko said, "This is a dead end." Megumi's face still remained the same and twitches her dropped jaw.

"Megumi, are _really_ sure you know how to read a map?" Hime asked this time a concerned mood.

Megumi turns to her friends and laughs. "Ah hahaha, of course I do." she said while laughing at the same time. "I must've looked at the wrong street address, that's all."

Iona makes a firm look as she knows something isn't right with Megumi's sense of direction. She walks up to her and looks at the map Megumi is holding. Iona sighed in great embarrassment. "Megumi," she said, "You're reading the map wrong."

Megumi twitched a little and wondered what Iona meant by that. She looks at the map carefully and makes a great shock. She noticed the compass direction and the legend box were both upside down; she read the map upside-down. Iona and the other girls stared at Megumi.

Megumi's head went down in great disappointment. "I'm sorry girls." she said with sorrow. "I thought I can do it."

Iona took the map from Megumi. "From now on, I'll do the navigating." Iona said in calm manner.

"Alright…" Megumi replied still in disappointment. Iona guided her friends out of the dead end and back onto the streets again.

* * *

At the park where the picnic tables are being held, every Pretty Cure girl, including the fairies, is setting up their food and games for their picnic. Nao, Inori, and Komachi are placing plates and silverware on the edge of the three combined tables, and Kanade, Reika, Hikari, and Mana were placing their foods in the center on the tables. Some of the other girls were setting up sport games while the rest were having a friendly chat.

Hibiki, Akane, Erkia, Rin, Nagisa were setting up the volleyball court. Hibiki who got out volleyball starts to make a worry thought to her friends. "Hey I'm a bit worried. Are Megumi and her friends lost? They're a little late."

"Don't you worry." Akane, who is helping with the poles and net, replied and smiled at Hibiki. "I'm sure they will be here right here as we speak."

"I hope so, otherwise I'll have to go out and find them."

"There's no need to worry." Erika said in confidence. "I'm really sure that they will be here the moment our picnic setup is done."

Hibiki smiled a little, "I guess you're right."

Nagisa and Rin got out the net and begin to untangle it. "Hey Hibiki," Nagisa called out to her, "Can you help us with the net?"

"Yeah sure." Hibiki responded as she puts down her volleyball and went up to Nagisa and Rin.

* * *

Back on Yokohama's city streets, Megumi and her friends were on the busiest street knowing that they are getting close to the public park to meet their Pretty Cure friends. Iona stops, still on the sidewalk, in front of a fast-food restaurant trying to figure out which way to go now from their position.

"Something wrong Iona?" Yuko asks.

"Well getting pretty close to the park according from our map," Iona pointed out to Yuko and the other girls, "but this part here is confusing." Iona pointed on the map to show her friends where to look at on the map. "We are here, and the park is just a couple blocks to go. However there's a river between the park and the city street we are on, and I don't see any bridges on this map."

"Hmm, now what do we do?" Megumi wondered in an unease mood.

"We promise to meet there exactly on time, but now we are running a bit late." Yuko stated as starts to worry too.

"Aw Man!" Hime cried, "Now will never get to the park and have fun with our friends." The four girls are now in a stump, not knowing what to do.

"You need some help girls?" said a young man's voice. The girls heard the voice and turned towards the direction of that sound. There they saw a young Asian man, look like he is 20 years old and about five feet and four inches tall, sitting on an outdoor chair and table drinking his soda. He has short and thick black hair and he is a little bit overweight. He is wearing a white T-shirt with yellow stars on the left side of his chest, long blue multipocket pants, and brown slip-on walking shoes. The girls continued to stare at the young man as he looked honest and kind like a gentleman. "It seems to me you're lost." the man stated to them.

"Yeah we are." Megumi replies to the young man. "We're trying to meet our friends, but we're kind of…stumped."

"Can you help us?" Hime asked with a little cry.

"Let me see the map." The man asked. Iona walks to the man and gives him the map she holds. The man looks at the map and then looks back at Iona. "Where are you guys heading?" he asked.

Iona pointed the park on the map, "We're heading to the park here, but we can't seem to get across due to this river and no bridges."

The young man looks back at the map carefully and thoroughly. In a few seconds, he noticed something, "This map is supposed to have bridges, I don't see why. Unless…" he folds the map back to its small folded size and looks at the front cover of it. He then smiles. "It's no wonder."

"What? What is?" Iona questioned.

"You have an old map." He points out to Iona. "The new version just came out a month ago. This map you have is two years old." And it was true when Iona took the map back and looks at the date. Indeed, the map's update info stated it was last updated two years ago.

"Huh, how did we not notice that?" Iona wondered.

"I guess we were so busy finding our friends that we forgot to check when the last update on this map was since two years passed in this city." Yuko stated.

"I guess that explains why we ran into a dead end brick wall that time." Megumi followed as she rubs the back of her head.

"Uh Megumi, that was most likely your fault." Hime clarified.

Megumi froze in realization and sweat dropped, "Oh yeah…"

The young man takes one last sip from his soda and swallows it. "I have the map's latest edition to this city." he says to the girls. "Here you can have a look." The young man reaches for his blue messenger bag that's sitting next to him and pulls out the map. He then unfolds it and shows it to the Megumi and her friends.

Iona took the map and the girls looked at the updated map of the city. They found the park, the river, and the street they were on from the map, and they noticed bridges were added onto the river that connects to the street and park.

"Hey look," Hime said, "There's a bridge we can walk on that's not far from here."

"You're right." Megumi responded. "We can get to the park in the nick of time."

"So what are we waiting for?" Yuko said.

"Let's go over there now." Iona finishes Yuko's sentence.

"I'm going to the park too." said the young man. "Since we are both going there, is it okay if I tagged along with you girls?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then looked back at the young man. "Of course." Megumi responded. "We're all going there, so I don't see why not."

"Great then let's go." The young man picked up his bag and puts around his left side on his neck. He grabbed his food tray that had his eaten lunch on it, dumps the trash into the trash can, and puts the tray on the top of the can.

Before they start to walk, Megumi starts to ask a question. "Excuse me mister," she called to the man. "What's your name?"

The young man looks back at Megumi and he smiled. "Matthew, Matthew Oda." he responded.

The four girls jolted a little after hearing Matthew's name. "Matthew Oda?" Megumi ponderd, "That's an odd name."

* * *

A few minutes later of walking, the girls and Matthew approached the bridge and start to across it. When they were on the bridge, Megumi starts to make a conversation.

"So how come you have an English name in your first name, and a Japanese name in your last name?" Megumi asked.

Matthew heard Megumi's question and looks at her. He then calmly smiles, "Well if must know miss, my ancestors live here in Japan, but me and my parents were born from America."

The girls jumped in shock, almost dropping their snacks they made for the picnic. "America!?" the girls shouted. This caused Matthew to stop walking sees the shocking girls.

"You mean the United States of America!?" Yuko exclaimed.

"That's right ma'am." Matthew responded.

"Then what are you doing here in Japan?" Hime asked.

"Well my parents and I have been thinking of going back here to Japan to learn about its culture and history. My grandparents, great grandparents, and etcetera, have spent their long years of lives in the Home of the Free, and the Land of the Brave for a long time, that in my time generation I should learn more about my family history in Japan and its culture."

"Oh I see." Hime responded.

"How long have you been here Mr. Oda-san?" Iona asked.

"My parents and I just moved here two months ago, and I am fitting well in this society." Matthew responded. "We also live here in Yokohama as a good start to fit in with the Japanese society."

"So you just arrived here in Japan." Megumi stated. "But I surprised you were able to speak Japanese even you grew up in the U.S.A."

"Well I took a Japanese class before we left the U.S.A., and I'm speaking fluently in both Japanese and English."

"Really?" Yuko said in astonishment, "Can you show us some of your English speaking skills, if that's okay?"

"Of course, listen." Matthew cleared his thought and speaks to the girls in English. He said phrases like 'How are you doing?', 'What time is it?', and 'Good morning'. The girls were even more astounded by Matthew's speaking skills.

"That's incredible," astounded Iona, "I never met someone who speaks English in my life."

"Indeed." Hime followed.

"So what are your parents doing here for their lives?" Megumi continued to ask. "Y'know, their careers?"

"My mother is a product seller going to her clients' companies to see if they could buy any of the clients' products, and my father is a high level skilled mechanic engineer making designs of motors for cars, and powered engines for trains and planes." Matthew explained.

"And how about you?"

"I'm only a college student, still studying hard as I can in all of my subjects. I haven't decided what my career or future life is going to be." Matthew then winks with one eye at Megumi. "But I can tell you, I really love Mathematics. Math is my favorite subject."

"Oh, so you're a mathematician." Iona pointed.

"That's correct." They all smiled at each other. Then Matt realized something. "Hey are we going to talk on this bridge the whole time, or are we going to the park?"

The girls widen their eyes as they forgot about the picnic gathering. "Oh yeah!" Megumi said in realization. "We were supposed to meet our friends at the park!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Matthew wondered, "Let's go." The girls and Matthew continued to walk across the bridge.

As soon as they reached the other side of the bridge, the gang stopped and sees the huge opening scenery of the park. "Well here we are." said Matthew in great confidence.

Megumi and her friends smiled as they finally arrived at their destination. "Thanks for everything Matthew Oda-san." she said with great joy.

"No problem," he responded, "Oh and by the way, call me Matt for short."

"Thanks Matt-san." said Hime with glee. "We'll never forget your kindness today."

"What are you going to do here since you're at the park now?" Yuko asked Matt.

"I'm here to draw stuff." Matt responded, "Drawing is one of my hobbies."

"Oh, are planning to become an artist one day?" Iona asked.

"No ma'am, I just like to draw for the fun of it. If you like, I can show some of my drawings before you meet your friends again."

"Really?" said Megumi in great surprise. "Can we?"

"Sure, give me a sec." Matt reaches into his bag again and he pulls out a sketchbook. He opens the sketchbook and shows the pictures to Megumi and her friends. Megumi and the other girls looked, and with great amazement, they were astounded by Matt's work of art. Some pages were colored in crayons, some were in markers, and some were in colored pencils. All of his pictures were well drawn and detailed. "Yep, I worked really hard on these drawings. A few are pictures here in Japan, but most of them are from the U.S." He even showed pictures of New York's Statue of Liberty, Hawaii's O'ahu beach, and Seattle's Space Needle.

"Oh wow," said Hime in great excitement, "They look so good that it's almost real."

Matt puts the sketchbook back in his bag. "Well you better hurry and get to your friends that are waiting at the picnic, otherwise they'll start go on a search party."

"Right Matt." Megumi responded and nodded. "Thanks again for everything."

"You have a good day." said Yuko with glee.

"Take care Matt-san." Iona followed. The girls headed towards the opening grass field and start to find their other Pretty Cure friends.

"You take care girls," Matt calls out to them, "and have a good one." Matt went to other direction and walks to place where he can draw quietly and peacefully. "Those girls sure are something, although I didn't catch their names. Oh well, I'm glad I helped them."

* * *

At the picnic, every Pretty Cure girl has finally set up their food and games, except now they're patiently waiting for Megumi and her friends to show up. Some of the girls were a bit impatient and begin to worry.

"Jeez, where are they?" Erika said growing impatient.

"They shouldn't be this late." Tsubomi worried.

"Perhaps they got on the wrong train," Reika noted, "or their train is delayed."

"If that's true, they would've called us that they were going to be this late." Karen stated.

Nao and Hibiki looked at each other and nodded. They both stood up in front of the all the girls. "Gang, Nao and I are going to look for them." Hibiki commanded. "We'll be back in flash."

"You can count on us." said Nao in confidence.

"Alright but don't get lost." Aguri noted. Hibiki and Nao nodded.

"HEEEYYYY!" someone shouted. Every Pretty Cure girl heard the voice and turned towards the sound. There they saw Megumi and her friends running towards the other girls in a heap of rush. "Sorry we're late!" Megumi continued to shout. "But we made it!" All the other Pretty Cure girls smiled and felt relieved that Megumi and her friends arrived just in time. Megumi and her friends arrived as they were panting heavily. "Sorry about our tardiness." said Megumi while breathing at the same time. "Did we make you worry too much."

"Almost." Ellen stated.

"Hibiki and Nao were about to search for you guys." said Ako straightening her glasses. "But it looks you showed up at the right time."

"Well everyone is here!" Nozomi shouted in excitement. "So let's get this party started. It's decided!"

Everyone, including the fairies, shouted in excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the skyscraper buildings, a rainbow portal opened in the middle of the sky. Out popped Tint, the butterfly fairy. She looks all around Yokohama from her bird's eye view with a concentrated look. "So this is where the Pretty Cures live." Tint said as she was looking around. "I got to hurry and find them." But just she was about fly out, another portal opened behind her, but this time it's black and goopy. She looked behind and sees six blobs coming out of the black portal. "GAH! How did you find me!?" she shouted in fear. One of the blobs moves its finger telling Tint to come to them. Tint was scared, but in a flash, she bolted and headed into Yokohama. The blobs changed their form into black ravens and pursuits Tint. The blobs were behind Tint's tail. "Pretty Cure! HELP ME!"


	4. Pretty Cures Back in Action

**Chapter 3: Pretty Cures Back in Action**

At the picnic, the Pretty Cures and the fairies were having a blast. Megumi and her friends were sure glad they made it on time, and they were having the time of their lives. Iona is also fitting well with the group considering she is new with the other Pretty Cures. One-third of the girls were munching away on the snacks they brought at the picnic benches, the second third group were playing sport games that they brought and set up, and the last third were having a friendly talk about their Pretty Cure adventures experience they had.

Megumi is playing volleyball with Rin, Akane, Nagisa, Hibiki, and Mana. She is on Nagisa and Hibiki's side. Akane has the ball in her hands ready to serve it. "Alright, two more points and the game is ours." Akane pointed with a firm mood. She tosses the ball into the air and spiked it over the net.

As soon the ball went over the net, Hibiki makes a command. "Nagisa!" she shouted. Nagisa nodded and went after the ball. Nagisa made it in time before the ball hit the grassy ground and bumps the ball. The ball went to Hibiki and she bumps the ball to Megumi high into the air. Megumi quickly reacted as she raced and jumped towards the ball and spikes it.

The ball went over the net and headed straight to an opening spot between Akane, Rin, and Mana. It was close to the ground, but Rin skid to the ground and bumps the ball out of the way. The ball then flies towards Mana. "All yours Akane." Mana commanded. Mana bumped the ball back to Akane high into the air. Akane jumped into the air and pulls back her right hand for power. "Here I go." Akane said with a grin on her face. "Sunny Spike!" She hit the ball hard. It went over the net and zooms passed Nagisa and Hibiki. Megumi tries to save the ball from hitting the ground, but she just missed it as the ball passed Megumi's right fist and bounced off the grassy ground. The ball bounced out of the court and rolls a few yards away from the court.

"Point Akane's team." Tarte stated as he, Chiffon, Candy, and Hummy were sitting on the sidelines.

"It's a tie game-nya." Hummy followed and stated.

"One more point, and the either team can win the game-kuru." Candy said.

"Alright," Akane cheered, "One more and we win." Rin and Mana also cheered on.

Nagisa and Hibiki helped Megumi stand up off the grass field. "You okay, Megumi?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Megumi replied as she scratches her nose.

"Well it's a tie game," Hibiki stated, "Only one more for either of us and we win."

"Yep, but this time we will the game." Hibiki and Nagisa smiled. "I'll go get the ball." Megumi went off the court and goes after the ball. After a few seconds, she approaches the volleyball and picks it up. "There you are." she said with glee. Just then she heard something.

"_AAAHHHH! HELP ME!_" cried a voice.

Megumi looks around to see where the voice was coming from. She then looked up. There she sees a butterfly, bigger than an ordinary one, flying straights towards her. The butterfly got really close to her Megumi. When the butterfly looked up, she sees she is about to crash into Megumi. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Megumi flinched as the butterfly got close within inches of her. _**BOP!**_ The butterfly crash landed on Megumi's face and they both fell down to the ground.

"Megumi!" shouted Nagisa, Rin, Hibiki, Mana, and Akane in unison as they saw Megumi fell to the ground. The five girls rush up to Megumi to recover her.

Kanade and Rikka spotted the volleyball girls huddling around Megumi. "What's going on?" Rikka pondered. Kanade shrugged next to Rikka.

Hibiki and Akane picked Megumi up. "Are you okay?" Akane asked.

"Ow, ow…yeah I'm fine." Megumi painfully responded. She opened her eyes and spots the butterfly on the ground. To her view, the butterfly has a white body, it had a rainbow ribbon on the top her head, a pink neck collar, and pink short hair, and it had two short arms and legs with colorful wings. Megumi never sees this kind of butterfly in her life before. She bends over the butterfly to see if it's okay. The other girls spotted the unconscious butterfly of what Megumi is looking at.

"Whoa, what a pretty butterfly." said Akane in astonishment.

"But what kind of butterfly is that?" Hibiki pondered.

"I never seen that kind before." said Nagisa in confusement.

Megumi got a little closer to the butterfly and sticks her hand close to it. When her hand was close to its face, the butterfly's face started to twitch. Megumi jolted a little and stops moving her hand. The butterfly opened its eyes and sees Megumi and the other girls behind her. When it gain its consciousness, it started to fly, floats in front of the girls, and rubs her head. "Ow, ow, ow. That really hurt." said the butterfly in girly voice. "That's what I called a crash landing." She looked up and sees Megumi and the others girls with their eyes wide and mouth opened a little. The butterfly jolted with a shocking face when she realized she spilled her beans.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" the six girls shouted in surprise. Some of the Pretty Cure girls back at the picnic table heard the six girls' scream and wondered what was wrong.

"A talking butterfly!?" said Hibiki in complete surprise.

"How's that possible!?" Akane said in confusion.

"I don't believe this!" Nagisa shouted.

"Who are you?" Megumi asked still in shock.

The butterfly was a little bit scared since she blurted out her voice, but she makes a command to the girls. "Look I don't have time to answer your questions." the butterfly said while panicking. "You got to help me!" The girls made questioning faces.

"Help you," Megumi asked, "what do you mean?"

"**GWOP-PO!**" The girls heard a voice, but the butterfly jolted in fright and turns to toward the sound. The girls looked up at what the butterfly is looking at, and there they see six black goopy ravens swarming down on them. The butterfly shook in fright and hid behind Megumi's back of her head. _**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_ The goopy ravens splatter to the ground looking like a big black goopy puddle. Then the black goop transformed into six black goopy humanoids in front of the girls. Not only the girls were a bit scared, but everyone in the park heard the noise and sees the goopy people. The blob people had dark-dank evil purple eyes and a light gray belt around their waste. The citizens were frightened as they all started to run away to safety. The other Pretty Cure girls back at the picnic watched the civilians run away as they were confused of what's going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Makoto wondered as she watches the people run and pass by her.

"Why are they so afraid?" Miki wondered.

"Ah! Everyone look!" shouted Tsubomi. All the other Pretty Cure girls look to where Tsubomi is looking at, and there they see Megumi and the other girls standing in fright with the black goopy people.

"Oh No!" Honoka cried.

"They need our help!" Karen shouted and pointed.

The one of the black blob people got close to Megumi and points to the fairy hiding behind her. Megumi looks back at the frighten butterfly and then back at the blob. She then points at the butterfly. The blob then sticks his fingers out to Megumi and curls on and off again telling her to give the butterfly to them. Megumi looks at the butterfly again that is still frightening, and then she makes a firm look. She knew that the butterfly is in danger because of these black blobs. So Megumi opened her arms wide to protect the butterfly. The blob looked confused. "I'm not letting you hurt this little guy." Megumi said in firm mood. "You will NOT take her!" Then in a flash, Nagisa, Rin, Hibiki, Akane, and Mana got in front Megumi and surrounded her. They all gave a mean look to the blobs.

"**Gwop-po?**" said the goopy humanoid in surprise. But then he became furious, "**GWOP-PO!**" He and the other blobs charge at the girls with all their might. The girls stood still, protecting not Megumi, but the butterfly. The blobs pull their arms and fists back, beginning to make a punch. As blobs got close to the girls, they started to swing their fists and try to land their punches. The girls flinched and closed their eyes bracing for the impact. The blobs' punches got close to them when suddenly a bright and yellow light appeared before them. The blobs were deflected and flung back. "**GWOP-POOOO!**" the blobs screamed.

Megumi and the other girls look to see what happened. There in front them is Potpourri creating a sunflower shield for their protection. "Potpourri!" Megumi said in great surprise. Potpourri then makes the shield disappear. "Thanks Potpourri!" Megumi replies and the other girls smiled.

"Megumi-chan!" Hime shouted. Megumi and the others looked and see all the other Pretty Cure girls arriving at their side. The fairies arrived too standing in front of all the Pretty Cure girls. The blobs got up from their counterattack and got into their fighting stance.

"What the heck are those-ropu?" Syrup asked in a little bit of nervousness.

"Well they don't look so friendly." Tarte pointed out.

"Why do they want the butterfly-lapi?" Flappy wondered.

"I don't know," Hummy responded, "but we have to stop them-nya."

Then the butterfly stops shivering and looks at the girls surrounding her. Megumi noticed and tells her to stay back for safety. The butterfly nodded and backs away from the group. She still watches the girls still standing and giving a glare look at the blobs.

"Quick everyone!" the fairies shouted, "Transform!"

Every girl nodded. Megumi looks at the blobs with a serious look. "You trying to take a poor creature when she is scared of you is unforgivable!" Megumi said with a mean mood. She puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out her PreChanMirror. "Everyone, let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted as they got their transformation items. Everyone started to chant starting with Nagisa and Honoka.

Nagisa and Honoka grasped their hands and held their Heartful Communes in the air. "Dual Aurora Wave!"

Hikari swipes over her Touch Commune with her left hand and then she lifts her head in the air. "Luminous! Shining Stream!"

Saki and Mai spin the top of their Crystal Communes, and then makes circles while holding hands. "Dual Spiritual Power!"

Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen opened their CureMo and the press the buttons. "Pretty Cure! Metamorphose!"

Kurumi grabs her Milky Palette and using the Palette Pen, she taps the leftmost white screen and then the three large buttons on the bottom row. The rightmost white screen shines and depicts a rose. "Skyrose Translate!"

Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna opened up their Linkrun and slide their finger across the button. "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!"

Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki grabbed their Heart Seeds from their fairy mascots and places them into their Heart Perfumes. Yuri takes her Heart Seed and places into the lid of the Heart Pot. "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!"

Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako's Fairy Tones flew up into the air creating their musical tone, and then they dive into the Cure Modules. "Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika opened their Smile Pact and put their ribbon Cure Décor into the recess. The Smile Pact says 'Ready?' "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"

Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Makoto's Lovely Commune appeared and place their Cure Lovead onto the Commune. "Pretty Cure, Love Link!"

Aguri fairy mascot, Ai-chan, shoots out the Love Eyes Palette and she places her Cure Lovead on it. "Pretty Cure, Dress Up!"

Megumi, Hime, and Yuko opened up their PreChanMirror revealing their reflection and place their PreCards overlapping their reflection. Then they push the cards into the mirror. "Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change!"

Iona opens the Fortune Piano and places her cards into the slot. Her ring shines and runs her fingers across the keyboard of the piano. "Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony!"

Every single girl glowed in great brightness that almost blinded the butterfly and the blobs. When the bright light disappeared, there they saw all the girls in their Pretty Cure forms. Each one starts to introduce themselves, starting with Cure Black.

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!"

"Emissary of light, Cure White!"

"Shining life, Shiny Luminous!"

"The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!"

"The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!"

"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"

"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

"The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"

"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The blue rose is my secret emblem, Milky Rose!"

"The pink heart is the symbol of love. Fresh-picked, Cure Peach!"

"The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!"

"The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!"

"The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion!"

"The flower spreading throughout the Land, Cure Blossom!"

"The flower fluttering in the ocean winds, Cure Marine!"

"The flower bathing in the sunlight, Cure Sunshine!"

"The flower glistening in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!"

"Playing the wild tune, Cure Melody!"

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!"

"Playing the soulful tune, Cure Beat!"

"Playing the goddess' tune, Cure Muse!"

"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"

"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"

"Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March!"

"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"

"Brimming with love! Cure Heart!"

"The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond!"

"The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta!"

"The blade of courage! Cure Sword!"

"The wild card of love! Cure Ace!"

"The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!"

"The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!"

"The light of life flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey!"

"The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!"

After every Pretty Cure introduced themselves, they made another speech in sync. "Everyone together!" Then they did their poses. "Pretty Cure All Stars!" _**FLASH!**_

The butterfly's jaw dropped in great awe. "I don't believe it." she said in great surprise. "I found them…The Pretty Cures."

"**GWOP-PO!?**" said the blobs in complete surprise. They started to shiver a little of seeing this many frilly warriors right in front of their eyes. "**GWOP! GWOP-PO! GWOP-PO!**" said the blob in the front of the group. He told his teammates to forget about the Pretty Cures. Then he swiftly swung his arm and points at the butterfly telling them to snatch the butterfly. The blobs nodded with their evil look and went after the butterfly. She screamed in fright and covers her eyes. Just as the blobs got close to her, Cure Black and Cure White leaped into action and counterattacked the blobs. The blobs were pushed back and then gain back their stance.

"You will not hurt this butterfly." said Cure Black as she is standing in front of the butterfly and next to her partner Cure White.

"You want her, you're going have to go through us." Cure White demanded.

"All of us!" Shiny Luminous followed as she stands behind Cure Black and Cure White. Luminous and every Pretty Cure were right by Cure Black and Cure White's side.

"**GWOP-POOOOO!**" the leader said in his furious mood. "**GWOP-PO!**" he demanded and yelled telling his other five teammates to charge at the Pretty Cures. The Pretty Cures brace for the impact and are ready for a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the park, Matt, who is sitting on bench, is doodling in his sketchbook of the bridge he sees on the bay. Matt uses his pencils to draw the outlines and shade in the shadows of the bridge he draws. After that, he looks at his drawing with a great smile. "There that's it." he said with great confidence. His drawing looks exactly like the bridge like it's almost real. "Now I just need to color it." He puts his sketchbook down and takes out his coloring kit from his message bag. He puts the kit next to him and opens the lid up. In his white coloring kit box contains three sections inside of the box. Starting from the left are crayons, then color pencils, and lastly the markers. Matt grabs a light blue crayon, "I'll start with the bay." Just then he heard people screaming. Matt turns around and watches the civilian in fright run pass him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he said as he stood up in confusion. After the last civilian passed Matt, he heard a sound. _**BOOM!**_ Matt turns around toward the sound and sees smoke on the other side of the park. "That doesn't look good." Matt said with a firm look. Matt paused himself for a moment and wonders what's going on at the other side of the park.

* * *

Back at the other end of the park, the Pretty Cures and the blobs were fighting ferociously. One blob is fighting against the Pretty Cure Max Heart trio and the Pretty Cure Splash Star duo. The blob makes a punch on Cure Egret, but she blocked the attack. Cure Bloom came out from behind Egret and punches the blob back. He landed on the ground, but quickly gets back on his feet.

"Take that, you black menace!" Bloom shouted with a smile.

"Thanks Bloom, I appreciate your aid." Egret said with glee. Bloom looks back at Egret and gives her a thumb up with a smile too.

The blob is about to strike and makes a punch onto Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. But Shiny Luminous got in his way and held up a golden shield in front of her. The blob makes contact and he was stunned feeling dizzy. Then out of the blue, Cure Black and Cure White appeared from the side and attacked the dizzy blob. Cure Black and White landed multiple punches on the paralyze blob. The two girls then pulled back their fists and deliver one last huge punch on the blob. They made contact and sent the blob to hit a tree behind him. _**CRASH!**_ After making contact, the blob burst himself and turn into a black goopy puddle.

"You were great Black." Cure White complemented her.

"Thanks, you too." Cure Black replied with a wink and thumbs up to White.

Shiny Luminous walks up to Black and White with a smile on her face. Black and White smiled back at Luminous.

* * *

The second blob is chasing after the Fresh Pretty Cure team and Heartcatch Pretty Cure team right behind their tail. "Let's go girls!" Cure Peach commanded. Everyone nodded and each jumped into different directions leaving Cure Peach and Cure Blossom in pursuit. The two girls turned around facing towards the blob.

Cure Blossom chants an attack, "Blossom Shower!" Pink flowers appeared before her and she shoots at the blob. The blob sees the incoming flowers and defends itself. When the flowers made contact, it created dust clouds and blob is still okay. The blob uncovers itself to see what happens next. Suddenly it sees Cure Peach flying through the dust and she makes a huge punch on the blob. It flew back from Peach and the dust clouds.

The blob looked backed and sees Cure Berry and Cure Marine as it gets closer to the two. As the blob got closer within inches, Cure Berry and Cure Marine pull backed their arms and punches the blob back, sending the blob back to Peach and Blossom.

The blobs flies towards Peach and Blossom when suddenly Cure Pine and Cure Sunshine popped right in front the blob and the two girls kicked it into the air. "**GWOP-PO!**" he cried as he waves his arms and legs in the air. Then Cure Passion and Cure Moonlight appeared in front of the blob. The two girls punched the blob back towards the ground. The blob is falling so fast that in a second…_**BOOM!**_ The blob became black goopy puddle. All of the Pretty Cures got together and stood close to the goopy puddle.

"We make a great team, don't we Blossom?" said Peach with a grin.

"Mm-hmm, we sure do." Blossom replied with glee.

"Of course," Berry followed, "After all, we are perfect."

"You said it." Marine responded in a cheeky and gleeful mood.

* * *

Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm were fighting the third blob at close range. Cure Melody pushes the blob's arms back and Cure Rhythm kicked the blob back. The blob flies back, but gain his stance and recovers himself. The blob looks at the Melody and Rhythm, and with an evil glare, he rushes towards them. But about half-way there, Cure Beat showed up in front of him. She pulls out her Love Guitar Rod and strums the strings. "Beat Barrier!" She shouted. A large blue barrier appeared and surrounds Beat. The blob makes contact and then was pushed back again. He landed on the ground feeling a little weak to move.

The blob looks up to see Cure Muse smiling, holding her Cure Module, and yellow musical note bubble surrounding her. She sent her bubbles and surrounds the blob turning the little bubbles into one huge bubble encasing the blob inside. Muse lifts the huge bubble into the air as the blob tries to break free, but it was too strong. When the bubble is high enough, and with the blob panicking inside, Muse calmly smiles. "Finale" she said as she snaps her fingers. The bubble exploded and sent the blob down to the ground.

"**GWOP-PO!**" he cried as he is approaches the ground. _**BOOM!**_ The blob became a goopy puddle. The Suite Pretty Cure team assembled together and looks at the puddle.

"Spectacular performance girls." Melody commented.

"I agree." Beat responded.

"And you were great too, Muse." Rhythm said in a cheerful mood.

"Thanks Rhythm," Muse said with a grin, "I try to end my attack with a big bang."

* * *

The fourth blob tries to land his punches on the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 team and the Smile Pretty Cure team as they were jumping and surrounding him. He tries to land a punch on the girls, but they move so swiftly that he keeps missing them. He takes one more swing of his punch, but when missed he lost his balance. Milky Rose appeared behind him and kicked him into the air.

The blob is in midair and the Cures Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua, Sunny, Peace, March, and Beauty appeared and surrounded the blob. By combining their powers, the Pretty Cures kicked and punched the blob back to the ground. "**GWOP-POOOOOO!**" he screamed as he approaches to the ground. _**BOOM!**_ The blob, feeling weak, tries to get up.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The blob heard a scream and looks up. Incoming to him is Cure Dream and Cure Happy who were making a contact punch. They landed the punch on top of the blob's head, and he burst himself like a pop bubble and turns into a puddle. All Pretty Cures landed to the ground safely as the see the black goopy puddle in front of them.

"And that's that." Sunny stated.

"That was so awesome!" Peace said with great excitement and holding a peace sign up.

"He's hardly worth the trouble." Rouge said as she wipes the sweat off her head.

"I agree with you." Aqua followed.

* * *

The fifth blob stood still in his fighting position as he stares at the DokiDoki Pretty Cure team. Cure Ace was standing in front of the team and sticks her Love Kiss Rouge out. "It's time to end your evil doings." Cure Ace said in a firm mood. "Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge!" The lipstick tip turned blue and applies it on her lips. She then sticks her hand out forming a blue heart in front of her. "Please throb! Ace Shot! Boom!" A blue stream appeared out of the heart and aims at the blob. When it made contact, the blob is now encased in a blue bubble.

"**GWOP-PO!?**" he said in confusion as he tries to break out.

Cure Ace turns to her teammates with a smile. "Your turn girls." she said with a gentle smile. The other Pretty Cures nodded and rushes towards the trapped blob. Their whole bodies glowed as they pulled back their fist and makes their punch. They landed their attacks on the bubble and the encased blob creating an explosion. The Pretty Cures landed back with Cure Ace only to see a black goopy puddle.

"Well that was too easy." Cure Sword stated.

"I would've thought he would be a little bit tougher than that." Cure Diamond pondered.

"Well all it matters is that he is defeated." Cure Heart said with confidence.

* * *

And the last blob, which is the group leader, is battling the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team. The blob is surrounded by the Pretty Cures as they took their fighting stance.

Cure Lovely calls out to blob, "We don't know what do you want with that butterfly, but we'll never give it to you. And you're going to pay for scaring her." Cure Lovely makes a chant and rushes towards the blob. "Lovely Punch!"

Cure Princess makes a ball and shoots at the blob. "Princess Ball!" she shouted.

"Honey Stamp!" Cure Honey called as a clover appeared and heads towards the blob.

"Fortune Star Ring!" Cure Fortune yelled as she summons purple stars and turns them into rings. She then throws them at the blob.

The four attacks were heading straight towards the blob, and he panics not knowing how to escape. The attacks collided creating a huge explosion and dust clouds. When the clouds disappeared, all the Pretty Cure sees a black puddle in front of them on the ground.

"Way to go girls." Cure Honey complemented as she and the others stared at the puddle.

* * *

Suddenly, all of the puddles started to move and headed towards each other. The Pretty Cures watched as the puddles got closer to each other. The puddles turned into goopy humanoids again, but this time they were very weak, dizzy, and wobbly.

"Pretty Cure!" Coco shouted with his fairy friends on the sideline. "They're weak! Now's your chance-coco!"

"Hurry and finish them off-natts!" Natts yelled and commanded.

Cure Lovely nodded. "Let's go girls!" she shouted. Cure Blossom, Melody, Peach, and Heart were right by Lovely side.

Blossom makes the first move. "Gather, Power of Flowers! Blossom Tact!" Her Blossom Tact appeared and she grabs it. She summons a flower that has pink petals and green leaves. "Pretty Cure Pink Forte Wave!" She shoots the flower to one of the blobs and makes contact lifting the blob in the air with a huge cherry blossom behind him. "HHAAAAAAA!" she shouted as she spins her Blossom Tact.

"**Gwop, Gwop, Gwop, Gwop-po**" he said, and then he burst himself into ashes.

Cure Melody is next as she makes her chant. "Let's Play! Miraculous Melody! Miracle Belltier!" she commanded as her Miracle Belltier appeared and she grabs it. She calls out Miry, her Fairy Tone, and it went into the slot on the Belltier's end. She then creates an orange circle and spins it on her waist. "Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo!" she launches the ring and makes contact on another blob surrounded by the ring. "3/4 beat! 1…2…3! Finale!" And then the ring exploded with the blob in it.

"**Gwop-pooooo….**" he sorrows as he burst himself into ashes.

Then came Cure Peach's turn. She opens her Linkrun and makes a chant. "Soar, melody of love! Cure Stick, Peach Rod!" Her Peach Rod appeared and she grabs it. "Nasty things, Nasty things, fly away!" she traces a pink heart in front of her and fills up with energy. "Pretty Cure Love Sunshine…" she then thrusts it to the next blob. "FRESH!" The heart makes contact on the blob and he was surrounded inside the heart. "HAAAAA!" Cure Peach shouted as she rotates her rod in circles.

"**Gwop, Gwop-pooooo**" he said feeling he's being loved. Then he bursts into ashes.

Cure Heart is next line and she summons her Love Heart Arrow. She puts her Cure lovead in the heart of the arrow and pulls back on the trigger. "Pretty Cure, Heart Shoot!" She shouted as a huge pink heart appeared in front of the arrow. She winked and let go of the trigger sending her energy to the heart. The heart was shot as it headed to the next blob. The heart made contact and captures the blob inside.

"**Gwop, Gwop, PO!**" he said feeling loved. The heart exploded causing the blob to turn into ashes.

Finally, it was Cure Lovely turn as she raises her PreBrace into the air. "Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace!" she chanted after she spun around a couple of times. She then rotates her PreBrace. "Pretty Cure Pinky Love…" she brings forth a huge pink heart above her head and then places in front of her. "SHOOT!" She sends the heart to the group leader blob and makes contact with the blob inside. "Love, return to the heavens!" Her PreBrace flashed.

"**Gwop-pooooo….**" he moaned as he burst into ashes.

After the bright explosion from the Pretty Cures' attacks, the last blob opened his eyes and looks at the scenery. The blob jolted only to see all of the Pretty Cures in front of him.

"Now then," Cure Lovely said, "Who wants the last one?" Every Pretty Cure was looking at the last blob with a mean glare.

"**GWOP-PO! GWOP-PO! GWOP-PO!**" he said while he was panicking and waving his arms. He turns his back and quickly draws a black outline circle from his finger in midair. The circle turned into a black portal. The Pretty Cures flinched to see the blob draw a portal in midair. The blob jumps into the portal and escapes.

"Hey Wait!" Cure Lovely shouted as she, Heart, and Melody went after him. But by the time they got to the portal, it closed the hole and disappears. All the Pretty Cures stood still and looked straight of where the portal was. Every Pretty Cure was stunned of what has happened today.

"Who were those guys?" Cure Rosetta pondered as she put her finger on her chin.

"They weren't so tough, but they are a threat." Cure Beauty informed.

"They don't look like Negatones to me." Cure Beat pointed.

"Or Destrians." Cure Sunshine stated.

"Nor Jikochuus." Cure Sword noted.

Cure Lovely kept staring out to the opening in complete wonderment. "Who were they?" she asked herself. "And what's going on?"

There was a moment of silence, until…"Pretty Cure!" the butterfly called. Every Pretty Cure turns toward the sound and sees the butterfly flying towards them. "Pretty Cure, I'm so glad I found all of you!" the butterfly said with great happiness and hovers in front of everyone. "And thank you so much for getting rid of those pests for me."

"You're very welcome Miss." Cure Lovely said with joy.

"Whoa, a talking butterfly!" Cure Lemonade said in surprise. "How cool!"

"Amazing! Incredible!" said Cure Peace with her eyes sparkling.

"I never seen a butterfly here in this world that can talk." said Cure Fortune with curiosity.

The butterfly heard what the Pretty Cure said. She looks at them and makes a firm stance. "Well of course not." she said calmly but with a little grump. "That's because I'm not a butterfly, I'm a fairy from another world."

"Another world?" Cure Passion pondered.

"Yep, and I came here to find you guys because I need your help."

"Help? What's wrong?" Shiny Luminous asked.

"It's terrible, my home is…my home is…" Suddenly the butterfly started to droop and begins to fall to the ground. Cure Lovely flinched and catches the butterfly in the nick of time.

All the other Pretty Cures, including the fairies, got closer to the butterfly. "What's wrong with her?" Cure Muse asked. They all looked carefully as the butterfly was sleeping peacefully in Cure Lovely's hands.

"It's okay," said Candy, "She just sleeping-kuru."

"Maybe she must be fatigued-natts." Natts said.

"That could be it-ropu." Syrup followed.

"I guess all that running away and scaring must have worn her out." Tarte suggested.

"Puri-pu." Chiffon nodded in agreement.

"Aw, she looks so cute when she's asleep." Milky Rose said with her cute tone. Every Pretty Cure smiled at the butterfly sleeping away in Cure Lovely's hand.

* * *

Back at the picnic, Cure Lovely, along with Cure Blossom and Happy, laid the butterfly on the table with a small folded towel as a pillow and a potholder as bed sheet. The butterfly still sleeps away peacefully.

"Well I'm glad she's okay." Cure Blossom said in relief.

"Mmm-hmm, she sure looks ultra happy in her sleep." Cure Happy responded.

Every Pretty Cure watched the butterfly fairy sleeping with a gentle smile on their faces. A moment later, Glassan appeared in front of everyone. "Well now that the battle is over, you should all change back into normal selves." Glassan informed everyone.

"She's right-coco." Coco replied. "You better before someone sees you."

The Pretty Cure nodded. They started to glow and in a flash they were back into their civilian forms.

"I'm glad that this park is empty." Akane said in relief, "I mean nobody saw us transform."

"For sure," Honoka replied, "I mean imagine what happens if someone saw us transform?"

"That would be scary," Setsuna pointed out, "It would be troublesome."

"But were safe." Yuri noted.

"Well I am glad." Megumi said with great confidence. "Those weird people are gone, we saved this butterfly, and most important of all, nobody saw us transformed." Megumi makes a haughty laughter. _**Clack! Ding! Click! Plop!**_ Megumi stopped laughing with her mouth wide open and heard the strange rattling sounds. The other girls and the fairies froze in jolt as they also heard the sounds too. Megumi opens her eyes and turns toward the sound, and so did everyone else.

There about a few yards away stood a young Asian man, with his message bag, has his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped. He dropped his sketchbook, pencil, and his coloring kit onto the floor. He stood there like a statue and kept staring at the girls.

Megumi, with her mouth open and still smiling, twitches her mouth and eye. The other girls didn't say a word, but only kept staring at the young man in silence. Hime, with Yuko on her side, points at the young man. "Matthew…Oda…" she said calmly.

Matt lifts his hand and points to the girls. "You…you…you are…superheroes?" he said while being shocked by this sight.

Every girl and fairy in the picnic jolted and made a shocking expression on their faces. Megumi's face went blank. "Eh?" she said in confusion. There is a moment of silence for everyone, then Megumi face turn so frightening.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" everyone cried.


	5. A New Member and Tint

**Chapter 4: A new member and Tint**

Both Matthew Oda and the Pretty Cure girls kept staring at each other in their shocking expression. Matt was surprised to see the Pretty Cures transform back into ordinary citizens, while the Pretty Cure girls were scared to have a witness see the whole secret.

"You…you…girls…are superheroes?" Matt said while in shock.

Every girl panicked and looks at each other not knowing what to do. The fairies even panicked too. "Eerrrr…you didn't see anything!" Tsubomi shouted while panicking with her arms waving up and down.

"Y-yeah! Everything you saw is a dream!" said Hibiki covering up for Tsubomi.

"How can I be dreaming if I'm wide awake?" Matt claimed. Tsubomi and Hibiki jolted.

"For one thing, he's not that gullible." Karen tells to her friend Komachi.

"You're right." Komachi replied with a worried look.

Rikka came forth to Matt Oda, "Aahhh…well what you saw is um…is ummmmm…"

"A special effects scene!" Erika shouted as she finishes Rikka's sentence. "Everything you saw was a movie special effects scene." Rikka nodded with Erika's lie.

"Uh, y-yeah, that's right!" Honoka said with a sweat-drop on her head. "We were just making a movie here, right Nagisa?"

"Uhhh…yeah!" Nagisa replied with a false smile. "That's right! We're doing a film project here. Am I right Hikari?" Hikari nodded with a sweat-drop on her head.

Matt puts his hands on his waist. "Really?" he responded. "Well don't see any cameras or lights. And I don't see any of your film equipment, just that food and those plushy dolls on the table." Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Erika, and Rikka sweat-dropped.

This made Candy upset. "I'm not a plushy doll! I'm a-" Flappy and Choppy quickly covered her mouth.

Miyuki, Yayoi, and Akane were right next to Candy, and they were sweating a lot like a fountain with their faces in fright. "Who said that?" Matt wondered.

"Ahhhhh! It's nothing really!" Akane said with her arms waving. "You didn't hear anything!"

"Y-y-y-yes!" Yayoi said while panicking. "You are hearing things!"

"Ah, no I'm not." Matt said with a firm look. "My ears are definitely healthy, and I _did_ hear something."

"Ah, ahhh, it must be one of the other girls!" Miyuki quickly reacted. "Yeah that's it. That's what we heard." Miyuki makes a haughty laugh. "Yeah like we said, we didn't transform into Pretty Cure." Akane and Yayoi flinched in shocked when Miyuki made the mistake. Nao and Reika swiftly covered Miyuki's mouth.

"Pretty Cure?" Matt pondered with one of his eyebrow lifted.

Kanade and Inori rushed up to Matt. "It-it-it's nothing, that's just junk stuff." Kanade said to cover up their secret.

"Y-y-yeah…" Inori followed. The two girls turn Matt Oda around the other way and push his back. "So why don't you just go home, and do what you were doing before."

Matt makes a firm look again and turns his back to Inori and Kanade. "Oh No!" he commanded. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

Miki and Inori looked at each other in complete stress. "Well…uh…you see…uh…" Kanade stammered.

Then Matt blinked when he noticed and sees Megumi next to the picnic table. "Hey! Miss!" he shouted to Megumi. She flinched when Matt called her. Matt gently pushes Kanade and Inori to the side and walks up towards Megumi. "I glad I'm able to see you again." Megumi didn't respond but stood still in little fright. "You seem to know these girls, and you transformed with them. So what's going on?"

"Megumi-chan," Mai said in surprise, "You know this guy?"

"Eerrrr…." Megumi said still in a bit fright.

"Of course," Matt responded to Mai, "We met today." He then turns to Megumi. "You said you want to meet your other friends, and I'll bet the reason is you and every girl here had a secret. And this is it, am I right?" Megumi gulped. "So tell me Miss, who are you people, and what's going on?" Megumi didn't respond to the young man, but she shivered in fright even more. "You can trust me, I'm a gentleman. I won't tell anybody about this." Megumi stopped shivering at the moment, but still has her frighten look on her face.

"Uhhh…Mister!" Miki came abruptly into the scene and stands next Matt, "You must be hungry."

"Yeah, that must be it!" Rin followed as she is also standing next to Matt. The two girls escorted Matt to the table and made him sit down. Rin continued to convince Matt what he saw isn't real. "You're hunger must made you see things and made your mind crazy."

Ellen came in front of Matt with a plate of three Kanade's cupcakes. "Here have one of these cupcakes, they're delicious." Ellen said with a false smile.

"But I'm not hun-" Matt tries to reply, but Ellen shoved one the cupcakes into Matt's mouth. "Hey, fatt thaste goood." Matt responded with his mouth full.

"See isn't it great?" Ellen asked.

Matt swallows the cupcake and then starts to talk, "Yes it's good, but I'm not-"

"Would you like to try these cream puffs?" Nozomi interrupted as she got a plate of them and surprised Matt.

"They are really good too." Urara commented as she appeared in front of Matt too.

Matt tries to make a complete statement, "Nooo, I don't want any food. I want to know is-"

Then came Love, Itsuki, Hime, and Yuko in front of Matt with their plate of food.

"Hey why you try these donuts?" Love said.

"I made these delicious mini-sandwiches I made." Itsuki said with a fake smile.

"Try my cookies, they are good." said Hime.

"Would you like one of my rice balls?" Yuko asked.

Matt got his head down and covered his eyes with his right hand. Matt was being annoyed. Yuri sees Matt's impatient state and tries to stop the girls of fooling him. "Um girls," Yuri calls out to them, "I think you better stop." No one heard Yuri's words and the girls kept enticing Matt to eat their food. The girls kept going and Matt's impatient has increased his anger. Matt reached his limit, and then…

"QUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!" He shouted. Every girl froze including the fairies. The butterfly still snoozes away in her sleep. Matt stood and breathed in and out to release his stress and anger. He walks away from the picnic table within a few feet, and then he turns to everyone. "LISTEN! I had enough of this nonsense! All I wanted to know is what is going on here?! You girls transformed and all that fighting, I just want to know, that's all." Matt makes a frustrating stand with curious look at the same time. All the girls looked at him in a worried look. "I'm a reasonable guy, and I'm sure whatever your secret is, I promise I will_ never_ tell anyone about. But in order to do that, you have to trust me." The girls still kept staring at Matt. "I'm serious, I am a gentleman." After that statement Matt said, all the girls looked into Matt's eyes. His eyes were pure knowing that he is honest and understandable.

After a few seconds of silence, Megumi is the first girl to walk up to Matt to tell him the truth. "So miss, are you going to tell me honestly." Matt said in serious, but calm manner.

Megumi took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked at Matt with innocent and honest look. "Umm…Matthew-san…" she said quietly. Matt still has his firm look and lifts up his eyebrows.

* * *

After everything was settled, with truth revealed and Matt being a good American gentleman, Matt has cup of ice strawberry tea and drinks every last drop of it. He is sitting on the table quietly. "More tea Mister?" Setsuna said with a picture of the tea.

"Yes please, thank you." Matt replied calmly. He takes a sip from the tea and exhaled. "So all of you girls are the legendary warriors and defenders of Earth, the Pretty Cures. I never thought I encounter superheroes in my long life."

Komachi sat down next to Matt. "We're very sorry we tried to lie to you." she said with calm honesty. "We were only trying to protect our identities."

"I hope you can find it in heart to forgive us." Aguri said as she bowed to Matt.

"Nah, actually it's my fault." Matt responded. "I pushed you girls too hard but my curiosity got the best of me." He puts his tea down on the table. "So I should be saying I'm sorry to you girls."

"Oh, don't be Matt." Kanade gently said. "I'm just glad you can understand our secret."

Matt stood up from the table. "But I'm surprised that you Pretty Cures really do exist."

Every girl blinked from Matt's last sentence. "Wait, you mean you heard of us before?" Saki asked.

"Yeah," Matt replied as he tries to remember everything. "It was back then when I was still in my original home country." A memory came to Matt.

* * *

_In a small three-story apartment building on the second floor in room 202, Matt is in the living room sitting on a couch and watching TV. He was channel surfing, finding the right TV show for him._

"_Matt!" his mother called to him. "Don't forget to do your laundry."_

"_Yeah Mom!" he replied, "I won't." He keeps flipping the channels until he turned to the news channel._

_A news woman dressed in her black suit is sitting behind the desk. "…as these vicious monsters appear out of nowhere so many times. However Japan's incredible and honorable superheroes the 'Pretty Cures' rose up again and defended the citizens from these terrifying beasts."A clip montage was shown of all the Pretty Cures that was recorded by the cameramen. "These wonderful and magical girls have saved the day once again from the darkness of evil. I'm Debbie Gregorie, Channel 5 news."_

_Matt looked away from the TV. "Superheroes huh?"Matt said not in astounding mood. "Too bad we don't have here in America."_

* * *

The memory ended and Matt looks back at the Pretty Cure girls. "Oh so that's how." Inori said with curiosity.

"But you didn't sound like you were interested in us, how come?" Nao wondered.

"That's because I thought that was just a story." Matt replied calmly. Every girl blinked. "Back in my country, we didn't have any superheroes that saved us from evil, just cops and detectives. The only superheroes I know of are the famous comic book stories back in America."

"But if you didn't believe at first," Yuri said to Matt, "How come you still remember about us Pretty Cures."

Matt looks at the sky and puts his hands behind his back. "Although I didn't believe you guys at first, a part of me inside tells me that you really do exist." He then turns back to the Pretty Cure girls. "I been doing a lot of research about you girls, but I couldn't make any progress from any of the articles or news I found and collected back in my home country. When I heard my parents and I are moving here to Japan, I thought I take this golden opportunity and try to find you guys. And the moment I encountered you girls in your Pretty Cure forms, I had to make sure I was on the right track, so I asked you girls if you were the superheroes I was looking for."

"Hmm, very interesting." Setsuna said with her hand on her chin. "But why you were looking for us?"

Matt makes an honest look. "Well, I have a confession to say." he said calmly. All the girls kept staring at Matt. A moment of silence is in the air and then Matt speaks, "Is it okay that you can become…my friends?" The girls blinked.

"You're…friends?" Yayoi pondered.

"But why?" Kumuri asked. The fairies even pondered about Matt's request.

Matt looked away from the girls. "I may be an honest and kind gentleman, who is really good in Math, but…" There was a moment of pause. "I really like to be on your team."

Then all the girls flinched in surprise. Hikari walks up to Matt with a sincere and honest look. "You want to be on our team?" she asked in her calm and gentle voice.

Matt nodded and looked at Hikari's yellow and sparkling eyes. He then places his hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Well since I know your secret, the best the way for me to protect your identity is for me to help you keep your identities safe. You go on your superheroes jobs while someone has to make sure that nobody else is a witness who sees the true identity of the Pretty Cures." Matt winks at Hikari. "Someone's gotta watch the Pretty Cure's back, otherwise the word about the true identity of the Pretty Cures might go out in public." the girls looked at each other feeling a bit worried. "Not only that," Matt continued and grabbed all the girls' attention. "But I was amazed to see the Pretty Cures fight in action. It was like watching heavenly angels fight and defeating the darkness. I really like to have special and wonderful friends." Matt then makes a firm and confident stance. "I promise that if you let me be on your team and become my good friends, I promise I won't be a nuisance to you. My skills in thinking and planning ahead may come in handy if you let me in." The girls still stared at Matt. "And I promise I won't tell anybody about your identities. Cross my heart." Matt crosses his heart.

The girls weren't so sure about a gentleman on the team, but then… "Of course you can be on our team." The girls turned to see who made that statement and it was Megumi.

"Megumi!" Hime quietly shouted.

"Hime, just look at Matt." Megumi responded, and Hime did and observes Matt. "He's a reasonable guy, and I'm sure he'll be a big help."

"How can you be so sure?" Iona asked in concern.

"Just look at him." Iona, Yuko, and Hime stared at Matt again. "The way I see it, he's smart, talented, and really honest. I'm really seeing him as something so special about him."

Hime, Yuko, and Iona kept staring at Matt and still wasn't quite sure about Megumi's thought. "She's right!" They all turned to see who said that and it was Mana.

"Mana!" Rikka said in a big concern.

"Don't worry Rikka," Mana responded to her childhood friend. "He seems alright and I don't see any trouble from him."

"Y'know," Yuri started to talk, causing to garb Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki's attention that were next to her, "Now that I looked at him more carefully, he does look so honest and sincere." Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki's eyes widen. Yuri gently smiles, "I think there is no reason to have a gentleman on our side."

"I agree with Yuri." Setsuna followed. "I can tell this fellow is really a nice person. I can sense no harm from him." All the other girls looked at each other and beginning to think that having Matt Oda on the team isn't such a bad thing after all.

"He looks smart," Karen noted, "and he even looks like he's brave too."

"I can't complain here." Komachi followed and agreed with Karen's words.

"What do you think Mai?" Saki asked her best friend.

"I don't see why not." Mai replied.

"He does look really honest and friendly." Aguri stated to Ako.

"You're right, I think having him wouldn't be a problem to us." Ako replied and she straightens her glasses.

"Alright!" Nozomi shouted with joy. "Let's have this guy on our team. It's decided!"

Every girl all agreed to have Matt on the Pretty Cure team. Matt smiled with honesty. "Thanks girls." he said to everyone. "You won't regret it. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Matthew Oda, you can call me Matt for short."

Megumi walks up to Matt first. "I'm glad you promise to keep our secret and be a part of the team."

"Me too." Matt replied. "By the way, you left in a rush that I didn't catch you and your friends' names."

"Really?" Megumi said with little embarrassment. "Sorry about that Matt, well my name is Megumi."

"Nice to meet you Megumi."

"These are my friends and fairy friends." Hime and the others, including Ribbon and Glassan, came forth to Matt.

"Hi there again Matthew, I'm Hime." Hime said as she shook Matt's hand.

"My name's Yuko, but my friends call me Yu-Yu." Yuko introduced herself to Matt.

"And I'm Iona, please to meet Matthew-san." Iona said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you girls." Matt responded with glee. Then the fairies Ribbon and Glassan popped in front of Matt's face.

"Welcome to the team Matt, my name is Ribbon-desu wa." Ribbon introduced herself.

"And I'm Glassan, please to meet you Matt-da ze." Glassan followed and introduced to Matt.

"It's nice to meet you too." Matt said with a gentle smile.

Megumi then shows the rest of the gang. "Now meet the other Pretty Cure girls on the team." Megumi said with happiness. Every girl and their fairies introduce Matt Oda, starting with the Max Heart trio.

"Hi Matt, I'm Nagisa."

"Hello there, I'm Honoka."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hikari."

"Hey there kid, the name's Mepple-mepu."

"And I'm Mipple-mipu."

"Hi I'm Porun-popo."

"And I'm Lulun-lulu."

Next came the Splash Star duo.

"What's up Matt? I'm Saki." Flappy jumped onto Saki's head. "And this here is Flappy."

"How you doing-lapi?"

"And my name's Mai." she picked Choppy in her hands. "And this is Choppy."

"Please to meet you-chopi."

Moop and Foop hovered to Matt and landed on his shoulders. "I'm Moop-mupu."

"And I'm Foop-fupu."

"Please to meet you two." Matt said.

Next are the Pretty Cure 5 and Kumuri.

"HII Matthew-san. I'm Nozomi."

"Hey there Matt, I'm Rin."

"Please to meet you, I'm Urara." she bowed to Matt.

"Pleasant to meet you, I'm Komachi."

"Me too, I'm Karen."

"Hello there Oda-san, I'm Kumuri." she shook Matt's hand.

Coco, Natts, and Syrup approached Matt in front of his shoes. "I'm Coco, nice to meet-coco."

"Hi Matthew Oda-san, I'm Natts-natsu."

"Hey there, just call me Syrup-ropu."

The Fresh Pretty Cure were next.

"How do you do? I'm Love."

"Well hi there, I'm Miki." Miki said while rubbing Matt's head.

"Good to see you, I'm Inori."

Setsuna picked up Chiffon in her hands. "Hi there Oda-san, I'm Setsuna. And this here is Chiffon."

"Ku-ra!" Chiffon said with joy.

Tarte hopped on Love's head and greets Matt. "You bro! My name's Tarte."

The Heartcatch Pretty Cure were next in line.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Tsubomi." she said bowing to Matt. Chypre is on Tsubomi's shoulder. "And this is Chypre."

"Hi there Matthew-desu."

Erika winks at Matt. "Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Erika." she said with her thumb pointing towards her. Coffret is on Erika's head. "This here is Coffret."

"Howdy-desu."

"Hi there Matthew-san, I'm Itsuki. And this here is my fairy Potpourri."

"Nice to meet you-deshu."

"And I'm Yuri, nice to meet you Matt." she said shaking Matt's hand.

Up next is the Suite Pretty Cure.

"Hey there! I'm Hibiki."

"Please to meet you, I'm Kanade."

"Hi there, I'm Ellen."

"And I'm Ako at your service."

Hummy is on the ground in front of Matt's shoes. "Hiii, I'm Hummy." The Fairy Tones appeared next to Hummy. "And these are the Fairy Tones, Dory, Rery, Miry, Fary, Sory, Lary, Shiry, and Dodory." The Fairy Tones bowed at Matt.

The Smile Pretty Cure were next.

"I'm ultra happy to see you, I'm Miyuki."

"Yo! I'm Akane." She winked at Matt.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Yayoi." She bowed at Matt twice.

"What's up? I'm Nao." She gives Matt a peace sign and a thumb sticking out.

"Hello there, I'm Reika." she bowed while lifting her skirt.

Candy appeared in Miyuki's hands. "And I'm Candy-kuru."

The Dokidoki Pretty Cure came to Matt next.

"Hello there and welcome. I'm Mana. And this is Sharuru." Sharuru is on Mana's shoulder.

"Hi there-sharu."

"Hi there Matt, I'm Rikka. And this fella in my hand is Raquel."

"Hello there-keru."

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Alice. And this guy on my head is Lance."

"Hello-de ransu."

"Nice to meet Matthew-san, I'm Makoto, my friends call me Makopi." Davi is floating next her face. "And this is here is Davi."

"I'm happy to meet you-da byi."

"And I'm Aguri, I'm glad to meet you." she shook Matt's hand while holding Ai in the other hand. "And this cute girl is Ai-chan."

"Kyuppi!"

After the long introduction, Matt stepped back and looks at all the girls he greeted. All the girls bowed at Matt again one more time and said "Welcome to the team, Matthew Oda-san."

"Thanks girls," Matt happily replied. "and it's nice to meet all of you young ladies."

"Aww, did you hear that?" Akane said in a cheeky mood. "He called us 'ladies.'" some of girls giggled by Matt's complement.

"But I'm so surprised to meet and befriend a gentleman who came from another country." Kanade said.

"Yeah, especially from the far west." Honoka followed.

"Oh come on," Matt said while he's blushing and has his right hand behind his head, "I may have come from America, but I'm still a regular and honest gentleman."

"A really honest, kind, smart, and generous gentleman." Megumi pointed out. Everyone giggled in happiness and Matt continued to blush while smiling.

Just then, the butterfly's mouth and eyes started to twitch. Matt spotted the butterfly moving. The butterfly slowly opened her eyes. "Hey girls, I think that butterfly is waking up." All the girls heard Matt's words and observe the waking butterfly. They all got a little bit closer, including the fairies and Matt Oda, as they watch the butterfly get up on her legs.

"(_YAAAWWWWWNNNN!_) Wow what a nap that was." she said as she stretches her arms and wings. "I never had that kind of sleep in my life before." _**Grumble!**_ The sound came from the butterfly's stomach. "Ha…but now I'm hungry."

"Here have some of my delicious cupcakes." Kanade said as she gives one to the butterfly.

The butterfly heard her voice and looks at Kanade holding a cupcake for her. The butterfly's eyes widen, and then she smiled in great surprise. "It's you!" she said in great happiness and grabs the cupcake. "So it wasn't a dream. I finally found you."

"Found her?" Matt wondered.

The butterfly heard Matt's voice and turns toward the sound's direction. There she sees Matt Oda next to her along with the other girls right by him. She paused a moment, and next she begins to smile even more and widen her eyes even more with sparks inside of them. "I can't believe it! I finally found you all!" she said in great happiness. She flew and swirled in the air with great joy. "It's a miracle! I did it! I found the Pretty Cures!" _**Grumble!**_ The butterfly feels weak and comes back down on the picnic table. "Goodness me, I'm really hungry. Let me take a bite out of this cupcake." The butterfly took one huge bite of Kanade's cupcake. She chewed it and swallowed it. She jolted a little and then makes a comforting face with a sweet smile. "Mmmmmmm…it's delicious!"

"You like it?" Kanade asked, "I made it myself."

"Really? You have a great skill in making this cupcake."

"You should try one of my rice balls." Yuko said by giving one her rice balls to the butterfly.

The butterfly put the cupcake on the side and takes a bite of Yuko's rice ball. She made another sweet smile. "Mmmmmm….delicious!"

"There's plenty of food here." Megumi said to the butterfly. "So feel here to take a piece."

The butterfly sees all the food on the table and smiles widely. She took one each of the Pretty Cure girls' food and gobbles all the food she ate. The butterfly's stomach is completely full of the girls' picnic food. "Ahhh…that hit the spot." the butterfly said in complete relaxation.

All of the girls, including Matt and the fairies, smiled calmly at the butterfly. Then Matt makes a question, "So what's a talking butterfly doing here in the first place?"

The butterfly heard Matt's question and stares at Matt. "Who's this guy?" the butterfly pondered.

"Oh don't worry, he's Matthew Oda, our friend and part of the team." Megumi stated to the butterfly.

The butterfly wipes her mouth with a napkin to get rid of the crumbs and jelly off her cheeks. She then clears her throat and begins to talk. "Well anybody who is a Pretty Cure or a friend of the Pretty Cure is fine with me." She flies and hovers in front of everyone. "Now then, I want to thank you for saving me from those nasty blobs. And like I said I'm not a talking butterfly, I'm a fairy from another world."

"Another world?" Matt wondered.

"You said that before." Hime noted. "So who are you?"

The butterfly gently smiled. "Hmm, my name is Tint, and I came for you Pretty Cures because I need your help."

"You also said that before." Hikari stated. "So what sort of help do you need from us?"

"Well to starts things off, did you noticed anything strange happening to your world lately?"

"Like what?" Hibiki asked.

"Like…colors are starting to disappear from buildings and trees."

"Disappear?" Saki pondered with one her eyebrows lifted.

"What do you mean disappear-lapi?" Flappy asked that he is on Saki's head.

"Disappear, I mean no red, blue, yellow, or green on anything." Tint claimed. "Just all gray and black color in a snap."

"Ah come on..." said Tarte he as grabs a donut from the picnic table. "You must be hungry or tired. How can color disappear right in front of your eyes." Tarte held his donut and takes a wide bite. But he jolted when he taste something terrible. He then tossed the donut to the side. "Pfft-Pahh-Pffta. Yuk! That tastes horrible!"

"Tarte!" Love yelled. "How can you say that to a delicious donut that Kaoru made for us for our picnic?"

"It's not the taste you two." Tint told them. "Look at the donut."

Love and Tarte were bit confused, but they did what Tint said. Then in great shock, the donut's color is all gray. Everyone saw this in great surprise. "B-bb-bb-but how can that be!?" Tarte said in a great shock. "That donut I picked up was fresh and brown at first."

"Maybe you just picked up a burnt one by accident." Inori tries to correct Tarte.

"No! Not possible! I looked at which donut I want, and it was really brown at first."

"Nah, that has to be it." Saki said she picks up one her Panpakapan bread in her hand. "You must've picked up a bad donut by mistake." Mai looks at Saki.

"No Saki," Tarte exclaimed. "I swear I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah, yeah, you're exaggerating. Now let me this bread I made yesterday. Down the hatch." When Saki's eyes were closed and is about to take a bite, Mai jolted and sees it. The bread that Saki is about to eat it just turned gray. Saki bit the bread, but makes a terrible face reaction. "Pfft! Bleck! Blaaa! That tastes awful!" Saki looks at her bread and jolted in shock when her bread turned gray. "Wha!? I don't understand! I made this yesterday."

"Saki," Mai calls to her, "You won't believe it, but I saw with my own eyes that bread just turned gray."

"Wha!? Are you pulling my leg Mai!?"

"Why am I telling you this then?"

"Oh Saki, your just overreacting." Erika said as she grabs a plate of muffins and cookies. "You guys must be hungry." Suddenly on Erika's plate, the muffins and the cookies slowly turned gray.

Tsubomi sees it and jolts. "AH! Erika, on your plate!" she screamed as she pointed to Erika's plate.

Erika makes a confusion look, and then looks back at her plate. "WAAHH!?" she shouted in shock when she sees the muffins and cookies losing its color. Everyone sees the muffins and cookies' colors disappearing, and made a scary and shocking face.

"The-the-the muffins and cookies' colors…disappeared." Kanade said in fright.

Hibiki, next to Kanade, turns to the cupcakes and makes a shocking face. "K-K-K-Kanade!" Kanade turn to Hibiki who is still has her shocking face, and then looks at what Hibiki is looking at. Kanade screeched when she sees her cupcakes are losing its colors.

"My cupcakes!" Kanade screamed.

"Ah! Look!" Iona shouted to everyone. Everybody looked at what Iona is looking at, and by complete shock, every single food on the table is losing its colors and turned gray.

"EEEHHHH!?" Nozomi shouted in surprise. "What happened to the colors!?"

"Ah! Everyone look!" Matt shouted as pointed outward of the park. Everyone did and see in great shock that every object in the park, benches, trees, and lamps, were gradually losing their color. "What happened to all the colors?" Matt said in fright.

"Hey guys!" Aguri cried. "Look over there!" Everyone did what Aguri said and they all see the tall buildings in their sight. Then in another shocking moment, the buildings' colors are slowly disappearing.

Everything around the Pretty Cures, the fairies, and Matt Oda are losing their colors. The buildings, the trees, the lampposts, the sport balls, and even the green grass are losing their colors. "What's going on!?" Ribbon said in fright. "Why is everything losing its color!?"

Tint makes a firm look with her arms crossed. "It's already started." Everyone looked back at Tint. "This is because my homeland is in trouble."

"Your homeland-coco?" Coco asked.

Tint nodded to Coco. "That's right, my homeland is the main source of what is happening to your world. And that's why I need you Pretty Cures to help me and my home world, if you want to save this world too."

"Really?" Megumi wondered. "What's wrong with your home world?"

"The best thing to do is for me to show you." Tint got her paintbrush. The Pretty Cure team sees the paintbrush, small as the fairies, and wonders why Tint has that mini-brush. Tint turned around and draws a rainbow outline circle, four times bigger than Tint size. After she makes a complete circle, it created a rainbow portal. Everyone flinched to see this surprising sight. "Come with me everyone and you'll see what is happening to my world." Tint makes a firm look. "The World of Color."

"The World of Color?" Megumi pondered. She looked at the portal for a moment, then she turns to everyone else. Everyone looked at Megumi with her concerned look. They all looked at each other for a moment. Then after reading minds by their firm eyes and honest smiles, everyone looked back Megumi with a firm look and agreed to help Tint and her home world. Matt gave a thumb up as he also agrees to help Tint. The fairies also agreed to aid Tint. Megumi still has her concerned look as she turns to Hime, Yuko, Iona, Ribbon, and Glassan who were ready for action and want to help Tint. Megumi's concerned look quickly turned into a firm look and she nodded. She turns to Tint who is standing in front of the portal. "We're ready!" she told to Tint.

Tint smiled, "Alright! Then hop in!" Tint dove into the portal.

Megumi got her confident stance up. "Let's go everyone!" Everyone nodded. The Pretty Cure girls, Matt Oda, and the fairies all jumped into the portal. As every single one went inside, the portal begins to close and disappears into thin air.

Inside the warping portal, everyone is flying and zooming in the colorful rift. "Hold on tight everyone!" Tint shouted in excitement. "WAAAAAHOOOOO!"

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone shouted. And what waits on the other side of this rift, is a heroic adventure the Pretty Cures are going to ever encountered.


	6. Pretty Cures in Spectrum Land

**Chapter 5: Pretty Cures in Spectrum Land**

The Pretty Cures, their fairies, Matt Oda, and Tint are inside the rainbow rift as they zoom at warp speed heading towards Tint's homeland. As seconds passed, Tint sees something just up ahead of the rift. There in front of her is another portal that shows a bright light. "We're approaching my home world." Tint calls to everyone. "Prepare for a landing." Everyone got closer to the portal as it got brighter when they got right in front of the portal. Everyone's eyes widen and jaws open as they prepare what's on the side of this rift. _**FLAAASSSSSHHH!**_

* * *

The sky was light blue with little bit of white clouds. A portal opened and out popped the Pretty Cure girls, the fairies, Matt Oda, and Tint. They were in midair and were falling right towards a vast of green grass that's on a huge cliff. Some of the team landed safely, while the others landed unpleasantly.

Matthew Oda landed on his belly side, and then he lifts himself up. "Augh, man, that was a rough landin—Augh!." He moaned but his messenger bag landed on his head and Matt lands his face on the grass again.

Ako got herself up and straightens her glasses. "Where are we?" She asked while looking around the vicinity. It was a huge vast land and each part of the land has a section area with its own unique place of style. The girls looked around the whole land.

"Oh look!" Yuko called to everyone. "There's a beautiful ocean out there." Megumi and Iona see it and it is a big blue ocean expanding out from their cliff view.

"Hey look over there!" Ellen commanded. "There's a forest and they have huge trees." Hibiki, Kanade, and Ako were with Ellen and they smiled when they see the forest from their point of view.

"Whoa…" Alice said in shock as she sees something in her view. "Look at that those tall mountains." Mana came to Alice and sees a few mountains that were high as normal mountains back home, but one mountain is high enough to almost reach the stars. Mana gasped in amazement.

Matt got up from the impact of his messenger bag hitting his head, and looks out yonder. He blinked and sees something in his view. "Hey," he said with curiosity, "Is that a valley right there?"

"Where?" Saki asked as she and Mai were next to Matt and looked what Matt's looking at. The three sees a valley that has very steep cliffs and a river running in the valley.

"Waa…look at those clouds." Nozomi says in glee. Her friends Urara and Rin walk up to her and looked where Nozomi is looking at. There from a great distance are huge white clouds floating and hovering above a huge green grassland.

"Whoa," said Itsuki in little fright. "Check out that creepy swampy area there." Tsubomi walks up next to Itsuki and sees a purple mist covering a swampy place. Tsubomi makes a little chill.

"Hey everyone," Miyuki called, "Check out that vast desert over there." Akane and Reika approached Miyuki and see the huge desert area way out of yonder.

"Whoa," Nagisa said in surprise, "Look at that volcano." Honoka and Hikari were with Nagisa and the three sees the volcano with smoke out coming out of it from the top.

Every Pretty Cure girl, the fairies, and Matt Oda were amazed to see this extraordinary and scenic sight. "What is this place-dabi?" Davi questioned while she is seeing this majestic sight.

"It's so beautiful-desu wa." Ribbon followed in astonishment.

"It's like I'm seeing a rainbow-desu." Shypre commented with glee.

Tint giggled with joy and was pleased by Shypre's words. "Well there is a reason for that." she told to the fairies. Davi, Ribbon, and Shypre turned to Tint. "This whole land _is_ my home world, but there is something special about that." Every Pretty Cure girl, the fairies, and Matt looked at Tint when they heard her words. "Everywhere you look from this steep hill is a vast land that's made of the colors of the rainbow. Seeing the colors in this glorious matter is like seeing something beautiful in them. When you understand the true meaning and nature of color, you'll understand its beauty and unique design that can inspire everyone to love the colors. And this world we are in plays that role to you and the people back in your world."

Everyone kept staring at Tint from her perspective words. "So then, what is this world?" Matt asked he puts his bag around his left side of his neck.

Tint smiles and closes her eyes to everyone. "Pretty Cures, fairies, and Matt Oda," There was a moment of pause, and then Tint opened her eyes to everyone. "…Welcome…to Spectrum Land." she said her arms widen. "Known as the world of color."

Everyone widen their eyes and drop their jaws a little. "Spectrum…Land?" Megumi pondered while still amazed.

"Spectrum Land…" Matt thought with hand on his chin. "A perfect name for this world."

"What do you mean?" Hime asked as everyone is looking at Matt.

"Well spectrum is the band of colors in light by their different degrees of refraction according to their ultraviolet and infrared wavelength." Matt then looks all around the whole land. "And Spectrum Land is the perfect name for this world, because we can see these amazing colors from the sun's light."

"Hmm…a great point there Matt-san." Yuri said. She and the some of the other smart Pretty Cure girls, such as Kanade, Tsubomi, Reika, and Rikka, nodded and understood Matt's descriptive point. While some of the not so smart girls, like Saki, Nozomi, Erika, and Miyuki were confused and crossed-eyed.

"Since when do you speak science Matt-san?" Love questioned.

Matt twitched and then rubs the back of his head. "Sorry," Matt replies, "remember I'm a college student."

Tint continues to speak to everyone, "Yes indeed. Spectrum Land is a marvelous world to see." But then Tint makes a depressing look. "That is until…those blobs started to show up and ruin everything."

"Really?" Nao pondered. "Well…what happened here then?"

"Yeah it seems that the areas we're looking at seems fine to us." Aguri pointed out.

"Kyuppi!" said Ai in agreement as she's floating next to Aguri.

"Yes everything seems fine…" Tint answers to Nao and Aguri, "Except for one place." Tint turned around and starts to head to the edge of the cliff everyone is on. "Follow me." The Pretty Cure girls, Matt Oda, and the fairies followed Tint to the edge of the cliff. Tint arrives at the edge and then makes a sad look. "Look there…" she pointed for everyone to see.

When everyone arrived at the edge and looks where Tint is pointing at, everyone made a shocking expression. There in their view is a town with a huge wall encircling the town that's a radius of two and a half miles wide. Above the town is a dark, black, and goopy cloud hovering over it. And just behind the town is a huge castle. It has a rainbow dome in the main tower, and two towers that's shape of pencil and paintbrush beside the main.

"What's that?" Setsuna asked while still in shock. "And what's with that cloud?"

"That everyone is Drawville," Tint answered. "A place where inspirational and creativity of colors are made from that town. But those horrible creatures that attacked me have also taken control of that town as well. And just beyond that town is the wonderful Rainbow Castle."

"The Rainbow Castle?" Mai asked.

Tint nodded. "Inside that castle contains many portraits and galleries that were created by the citizens of Drawville and every half year the castle holds a party to see their artistic work." Everyone kept staring at the castle with their worried look. "But there is also one more important thing." Everyone looked back at Tint. "In that castle contains…a beautiful queen."

"A queen?" Ako said with curiosity and surprise.

"Yes, she is beautiful and very smart. She also controlled Spectrum Land to keep things in order and balanced. She also visits Drawville rarely to see everyone's artistic work."

"What happen to the queen?" Tsubomi questioned.

Tint closed her eyes in sadness. "…She…was captured by those evil blobs."

Everyone gasped in shock. "That's…that's awful." Kanade replied with little fright.

"What do these blobs want?" Makopi wondered with a firm look. "Taking over Drawville and kidnapping the queen?"

"I don't know…" Tint answered with a depressed look still. "But whatever it is, we must stop them."

Matt kept staring at this dreadful sight and he is in a mean mood to see this horrible scene. Just then he spotted something coming out of Drawville's walls. There he sees a big group of blobs heading outside of the town and onto the open path. "Where are they going?" he wondered to himself. He kept watching the blobs running off on the opening path, until he looks up and sees smoke coming from a group of small trees. Matt jumped and looks back at the group of blobs that were going in the direction of the smoke. "Girls!" he shouted to the Pretty Cure team. "You might want to look at this!"

The girls heard Matt and rushes up to him. "What is it Matt?" Komachi asked. She and all the other girls looked where Matt is looking at. They all widen eyes and drop their jaws a little when they see the smoke.

"What's going on down there?" Yayoi said in shock.

Tint came up to the team looks what the girls and Matt were looking at. She then makes a horrifying shock. "NO!" she cried. "That's my home town! Pigment Village! It's under attacked!"

"Oh no!" Honoka said in fright.

"This is bad!" Iona followed also in fright.

Megumi makes a quick reaction. "C'mon everyone!" She shouted. "We gotta save that village!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" Matt interrupted, "How are we are going to get there from this cliff?"

"I know the way!" Tint replied and shouted. "Follow me everyone and hurry!" Tint flew and guided the way, while everyone followed behind her. They are running and going down the cliff as they try to reach the village in time.

* * *

Pigment Village is in a big and desperate situation as the blobs were attacking and destroying everything in its path. The houses look like trees and big mushrooms as they were crumpled and smashed to the ground. The residents of the village, which are humans, flower fairies, and butterfly fairies like Tint, all panicked and ran away to safety from the maniacal blobs. Some of the villagers tried to get away or hide from harm, but they were captured by the blobs as the citizens were cornered and apprehended.

A small group of the villagers, containing a man with short brown hair in a painter's smock, a woman with black hair, with a ponytail on her back of her head, also is wearing a painter's smock, and a few butterfly and flower fairies, runs away from the blobs that were right behind the villagers. The woman has bag in her arms as she held tightly not to fall into the wrong hands. The blobs were still on the villagers' tail, until the civilians stopped at the dead end. They turned around see the blobs surrounding them.

"**GWOP-PO!**" One of the blobs commanded as he told the woman to give the bag to the blobs.

"Never!" The woman shouted.

"You will never have it you pieces of jelly." The man insulted.

"That's right!" said a butterfly fairy with yellow and orange wings and a flower fairy with white rose petals around her head.

"**GWOOOOP-POOO!**" the blob said in complete frustration. He and his teammates charged at the civilians. The villagers duck and covered themselves bracing for the impact.

_**FLASH!**_ Just then, a huge yellow light beams towards the blobs and pushes them back away from the villagers. The citizens looked up to see who protected them. There they see is an old man with white fluffy hair on the sides of his head and a big and fluffy white mustache and beard reaching to the base of his neck. He wears a hat that shape like a highlighter's tip with blue as the base and silver color for the tip. He also wore a blue robe all over on his body, with two white buttons close and centered to the collar of his neck and his sleeves reached all the way down to his hands. In his hands is his staff that's shaped like a marker with a rainbow coloring on the marking tip. The citizens were relieved to see this heroic man to their aid.

"Sage Mark," said the man in great relief, "Just in time."

"Sorry I took so long young ones." said Sage Mark in his fighting stance. "I never expected to have this many blots invade in our village."

The black blobs were now angery at Sage Mark as they now charged at him. Sage Mark fought back every single blob that charged him. Mark counterattack the blob with great ease feeling like it was a piece of cake. All the blobs were the ground completely weakened and defeated. "Well…" Mark said as he wipes the sweat off his head. "That wasn't too hard."

_**THUD! THUD! THUD!**_ Mark heard the noise and looks up to see what it is. Coming towards him is another blob but this time he is much taller and bigger than the other blobs he faced. He looked like a sumo wrestler with a belly button sticking out. "**GWOP-PO!**" the huge blob shouted. He then takes his fighting stance as he prepares a battle with Sage Mark.

Mark took his fighting stance and sticks his staff out to the huge blob. "Bring it on Tubby." Mark said with a glare. The big blob makes the first move as he rushes towards the sage. Despite his size, he was moving fast and swings his arms and fists to land a punch. But Sage Mark was light on his feet as he dodges every single punch the blob. As the blob missed his last punch, the sage stepped back and sticks out his staff towards the blob. "Highlight Flash!" he shouted and chanted. A bright yellow light glowed from his tip of his staff and it beamed a light heading towards the blob. The blob didn't move except he sticks out his huge belly as a defense for the beaming light. The beam made contact of the blob's belly and it didn't hurt the blob at all. The beam vanished as the blob was still in one piece. "Ugh, not good." Sage Mark moaned and complained.

The big fat blob dashes towards Mark again and makes multiple of punches. Mark evaded every punch, but he got exhausted in the end that a punch from the blob hit Mark, drops his staff, and was pushed back to a tree. _**BAM!**_ Mark impact on the tree with his back and then falls to the ground. Being old, he was weak and couldn't get up quickly on his feet. Two regular blobs got the sage's arms and lift him up. Sage Mark looked up and sees the two blobs holding him tightly so he won't escape. "Let me go you worthless specks!" he shouted as tries to break free, but he is too weak to break out. One the blobs got Mark's staff to secure it tightly and the big blob got close to the sage. The sage kept staring at the blob in a mean look, while the huge blob pulls back his hand for one final punch. The sage closed his eyes as he braces for the impact. The villagers panicked as they see the big blob's hand reached its farthest point on his punch. The big blob is about to make a punch when…

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted. The big blob stopped his punch and turns to see who said that. The other small blobs, the villagers, and Sage Mark, also turned to towards to the sound. There in their view is Tint and behind her are the Pretty Cure girls, the fairies, and Matt Oda.

"Tint!" Sage Mark shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Sage Mark," Tint replied with a firm look and smile, "I brought help." She shows Mark and the villagers the Pretty Cures girls in their civilian form.

Mark and the villagers were confused of how a bunch of girls would save them. "What's a bunch of young girls going to do to save us?" said the man in the group. The rest of group shrugged.

"Tint!" Mark shouted, "Get you and the girls out of here! I can stop these pests, so go now! Hurry!"

Tint makes a gentle smile and a positive look. "You don't have worry." she replies to Mark. "These girls are going to help, and that's because…_I found them_!"

Mark blinked when he heard Tint's last words. "Wait," he spoke up, "You don't mean…"

Tint turns to the Pretty Cures and makes a nod to them. The girls nodded in return to Tint. "Matthew," Megumi calls to him, "You might want to back away. It's going to be messy." Matt nodded and steps away to the side. Megumi came in front to the big blob, the army of blobs, Mark, and the villagers. "You big black blob tries to hurt a poor old man is unforgivable." She got out her PreChanMirror and held it in her hand. "Let's go everyone!" Everyone nodded as they got their transformation items again.

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

"Luminous! Shining Stream!"

"Dual Spiritual Power!"

"Pretty Cure! Metamorphose!"

"Skyrose Translate!"

"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!"

"Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!"

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

"Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!"

"Pretty Cure, Dress Up!"

"Pretty Cure, Rollin Mirror Change!"

"Pretty Cure, Shining Star Symphony!"

All the girls glowed in great brightness again almost causing Matt, the blobs, Mark, and the villagers to go blind. When the light disappeared, the girls were now in their Pretty Cure forms.

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!"

"Emissary of light, Cure White!"

"Shining life, Shiny Luminous!"

"The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!"

"The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!"

"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"

"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

"The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"

"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The blue rose is my secret emblem, Milky Rose!"

"The pink heart is the symbol of love. Fresh-picked, Cure Peach!"

"The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!"

"The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!"

"The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion!"

"The flower spreading throughout the Land, Cure Blossom!"

"The flower fluttering in the ocean winds, Cure Marine!"

"The flower bathing in the sunlight, Cure Sunshine!"

"The flower glistening in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!"

"Playing the wild tune, Cure Melody!"

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!"

"Playing the soulful tune, Cure Beat!"

"Playing the goddess' tune, Cure Muse!"

"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"

"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"

"Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March!"

"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"

"Brimming with love! Cure Heart!"

"The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond!"

"The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta!"

"The blade of courage! Cure Sword!"

"The wild card of love! Cure Ace!"

"The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!"

"The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!"

"The light of life flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey!"

"The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!"

After the introductions, they all make their poses. "Everyone together!" they all said in unison. "Pretty Cure All Stars!" _**FLASH!**_

The villagers' mouths dropped and their eyes were widened. "No way!" the woman said in surprise.

"Unbelievable!" Sage Mark said in astonishment. "It's them…the Pretty Cures!"

Matt didn't widen his eyes or drop his jaws too much, but he was astounded by the girls' appearance. "So it _is _true." Matt says to himself. "They are superheroes. Man, am I a lucky guy."

"**GWOP-PO!?**" the big blob shouted in surprise. The other small blobs were surprised too.

"Release those people now, or we'll be forced to fight you." Cure Heart ordered the blobs.

The big blob only makes a furious look. "**GWOP-PO!**" he commanded and shouted as he waves his arms towards the Pretty Cures for his team to attack them. The army of blobs charge to the Pretty Cure.

"Looks like we're going do this the normal way." Cure Sunny commented.

"The normal way?" Cure Sword pondered.

"Y'know, fight the enemy as usual."

"Um…right. Let's go!" The Pretty Cures charge at the blob army colliding for a fight.

As the two teams got closer…_**BOOM!**_ The Pretty Cures had the advantage to land every punch on the blobs. The blobs tried to fight back, but the Pretty Cures were just too good.

* * *

The battle continues as Cure Blossom and Cure Marine rushes to a small group of blobs. The two girls jumped and chanted their attacks.

"Blossom Shower!" Blossom commanded as she sends pink flowers to the enemy.

"Marine Shoot!" Marine shouted as she shoots water drops to the enemy.

The two attacks headed straight towards the group of blobs, and when the attacks made contact, the blob flew into the air and burst into ashes.

"Alright!" Marine shouted in excitement. "I'm so happy to be a Pretty Cure!"

"Marine, you're way too excited." Blossom responded as she tries to calm Marine down.

* * *

Cure Peace, Shiny Luminous, and Milky Rose were surrounded by a group of blobs as they avoided the blobs attacks and defend themselves from the blobs' punches. "We need to slow them down." Peace ordered. "We can't attack them if they keep ambushing us from different directions."

"Leave that to me." Milky Rose replied. She pulls back her fist and then smashes the ground causing a concave hole and flinging the blobs into the air. "Your turn Luminous."

Luminous nodded. She got her Heart Baton, swirled it, and sticks out in front of her that double its size. "Luminous Heartiel Action!" She shouted. A bright big circle appeared and is sent toward the blobs in the air. When the blobs and the bright circle made contact, the blobs' body glowed in a rainbow color, and they couldn't move. The blobs landed back on the ground and were still confused as they still can't move their bodies. "Peace, it's your turn to finish them off." Luminous told her with a gentle smile.

"Right!" Peace replied as she chants her attack. "Pretty Cure, Peace Thunder!" The lightning of her attack is sent to the immobilized blobs. _**BZZZZ!**_ The blobs were all shocked and they burst into ashes. "Alright! Peace out you blobs." She said with a smile. Milky Rose and Shiny Luminous smiled too.

* * *

Another small group of blobs is charging at Cure Ace, Cure Rouge, and Cure March. "They're coming this way." Rouge stated. "Ace can you stop them for a few seconds?"

"Yes I can, but why?" Ace responded.

"Rouge and I have a plan." March said as gives a wink and thumbs up.

Cure Ace gently smiled and responded with a nod. She took out her Love Kiss Rouge and puts a purple lipstick coloring on her lips. "Please throb! Ace Shot! Boom!" she commanded sending a purple heart towards the blobs. When the heart made contact, the blobs froze themselves like statues. "Go for it!" Ace told to March and Rouge. The two nodded in response.

"Pretty Cure Fire Strike!" shouted Rouge as she kicks her attack.

"Pretty Cure March Shoot!" March yelled as she also kicks her attack.

The two attacks combined into one as it heads straight to the frozen blobs. _**BOOM!**_ The blobs were flung up in the air and burst into ashes. "Strike!" Rouge and March shouted in unison.

"Now that's a hundred right there." Ace complemented and stated.

* * *

"Maaaannnn…they're good." Matt said in astonishment while he is protecting and hiding himself behind a fallen tree. He, Tint, and the fairies were protecting themselves from harm.

"Well of course Matthew," Tint said in a calm mood and with a shrug. She is right next to Matt. "They are _superheroes_ like you said."

Matt looks down while he thinks. "Mmm…point taken."

But Matt, Tint, and the fairies weren't aware that popping out right behind them is a blob holding onto Mark's staff and using it to hit Matt Oda from the back of his head. Cure Pine punches down one of the blobs then turned around to Matt and sees the blob about to attack him. Pine flinched, "Matthew, look out! Behind you!" She shouted to Matt. He makes a questioned reaction and turns around what's behind him. There he sees the blob that's about to clobber him. Matt screamed and covers his head.

"Fortune Star Ring!" Cure Fortune shouted as she sends her attack towards the blob that's about to hit Matt. The rings made contact on the blob and exploded on impact. The blob burst into ashes.

Matt and Tint looks up and sees nothing but Mark's staff twirling in the air and lands right next to him. He, Tint, and the fairies turn towards the direction of where the attack came from. There they see Cure Fortune landing right next to them with a smile. "Are you guys okay?" she asked politely.

"Yeah," Matt responded with a smile. "Thanks Iona."

Fortune giggled, "You're welcome, but my name is Cure Fortune right now."

"Oh right, _Fortune_." Matt replied as he scratches his head. Cure Fortune flies off as she help the Pretty Cure team fight the blobs.

* * *

The Pretty Cures were fierce and strong as they knocked out and eliminated an incredible number of the blobs. The Pretty Cure were still on their feet as now only a tiny group of blobs, about ten of them, were shivering in fright as they were outmatched by the Pretty Cures' teamwork and strength. Cure Dream comes forth to the small group of blobs. "So are you ready to give up?" she told to the blobs. The blobs still shivered wondering what to do.

_**THUD! THUD! THUD!**_ Loud sounds of someone stomping the ground appeared as the Pretty Cures and the blobs turn towards the sound. Coming toward them is the big fat blob ready for a fight. "**GWOP-POOO!**" he shouted and bangs his flabby chest. The Pretty Cures flinched and got into their fighting stance while the blobs cheered the tubby blob. The fat blob got into his fighting position as he is ready for a fight.

"He sure is eager to fight," Cure Beauty stated, "despite he is big and fat."

"I'll go first!" Cure Melody shouted. She charges towards the big fat blob as she prepares to land a punch. She makes the punch on the blob's belly, but he absorbed the punch and pushes Melody back by expanding his belly. "What!?" Melody said in confusion as she gets back on her feet. The blob pulls back his fist and makes a punch on Melody. She blocked the attack, but she was pushed back toward the Pretty Cure team. "…he's strong…" Melody said while she groans.

The fat blob pulls back his arms, and then he dashes to the Pretty Cures. He ran with incredible speed as he got closer to the team by the second to land a punch. "Everyone, look out!" Moonlight shouted and warned them. The Pretty Cures jumped out of the way and the blob missed the attack. Cure Sunny and Cure Berry comes flying down on the blob, but he blocks the attack and pushes the two girls back. Cure Sunshine came close to the blob and makes a close combat fight, but the blob dodged and avoided every attack from Sunshine.

* * *

Matt, Tint, and the fairies watch the Pretty Cure fight the fat blob as the girls struggle to defeat the fatty blob. Matt, Tint, and the fairies made worried looks on their faces.

"This isn't good." Tint panicked. "That huge blob is too strong."

"Not only that, but he moves really quickly for big tubby fellow." Matt followed and stated.

"The Pretty Cures aren't landing an attack on that balloon goop." Tarte stated while panicking.

"We got to do something-desu." Sypre said with little fright.

"But what can we do-natts?" said Natts in a worried state.

"C'mon Pretty Cure! Don't give up-nya!" Hummy cheered.

"You can do it-kuru!" Candy followed and cheered.

While the Pretty Cures are fighting the fat blob, Matt observes the battle carefully as he watches the blob's fighting style. While watching the blob, his mind is like a calculated computer as he tries to figures out the problem and tries to look and find the solution. "_That blob isn't moving,_" Matt thought in his mind, "_but he sure keeps his stance even if the Pretty Cures lands a hard hit on him._" Then Matt blinked in realization. "_His 'stance'…_" Matt then looks at the blob's feet. He sees that the blob's feet were spread out widely as he held onto his ground when the Pretty Cures lands a punch on him. Matt paused and calculates in his head for a solution. Matt then flinched, "_THAT'S IT!_" Matt stood up and cupped his hands to his mouth forming like a megaphone as he calls out to the Pretty Cures. "Pretty Cures!" he shouted. All the Pretty Cures heard Matt's voice and sees him. "Attack his feet! Make him fall over! Once you do that, you'll win the battle!" The Pretty Cures blinked and couldn't understand why, but they looked at each other and nodded.

"Right, let's do what Matt says." Cure Beat said.

"Okay!" Cure Rhythm shouted and replied. She, Beat, with Cure Moonlight and Cure Passion, rush towards the blob makes a punch to him. They landed and contact the blob with their punch as the blob blocked the attack.

But unbeknownst to the fat blob…"Pretty Cure Prism Chain!" Cure Lemonade shouted as she flings her chains towards the blob's feet. The chains wrapped around his feet and the blob noticed it. "HAA!" Lemonade shouted as she pulls her chains towards her. The chains stretched and pulled the blob's feet causing him to fall onto his back.

"**GWOP…PO…**" he moaned as he tries to get back onto his feet. But due to his huge and heavy belly, he couldn't get up as he struggles to get on his feet again.

The Pretty Cures sees this and grinned. The fairies and Tint also grinned in this turn of events. Matt raised his fist and makes a firm look. "Yes!" Matt shouted. "Now's your chance Pretty Cures. Finish him!"

Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous came forth to the struggling fat blob. "Let's do this!" Black commanded.

"Right!" White and Luminous said in sync and nodded in agreement.

"Combine your powers-popo!" Pollun commanded as he is inside Luminous' carrying pocket.

Luminous grabs her Heart Baton. She rolls it in front of her and puts her palms on the Baton. A rainbow light flashes and beams to Black and White as they feel the power from the beam flowing into the two.

"Abundant courage!" Black shouted.

"Overflowing hope!" White shouted.

"Together with the embrace of sparkling light!" Luminous shouted last.

Black and White held their hands together. "Extreme…"

"…Luminario!"

A giant rainbow heart appeared in front of Black and White. The two sticks their palms out towards the heart as a golden beam shoots out of the heart and aims towards the fallen blob. "**GWOP-PO?**" The fat blob wondered as he looks up to see what's coming to him. The golden beam got closer to the fat blob and makes contact to the blob. He was in midair as his whole body glowed in a rainbow. The blob makes a sorrow face when something inside of him is about to burst. Suddenly golden streams popped out from the blob's body. "**Gwop-pooo…**" he moaned. Then he exploded only after the explosion are sparkling stars, a huge pink heart in midair, and small drops of black goop flying in the air. The droplets in air then turned into ashes and floated away into nothingness.

"HOORAY!" Tint, Matt, and the fairies shouted in great excitement and victory.

"Wahoo!" the villagers shouted in great relief and happiness.

"Bravo!" said Sage Mark while being held by the frighten blobs who lost their leader.

The small group blobs shivered in fright even more than the first time. "So…do you want some more from us?" Black said in a firm mood. She and all the other Pretty Cures glare at the frightened blobs. The blobs were shaking like earthquakes as one of the blobs calls the rest to retreat. "**Gwop-po! Gwop-po! Gwop-po!**" they said in fright as they run away. The blobs who held the sage and the other villagers captive let them go and retreated with rest of the group. The remaining blobs left Pigment Village and ran in fright back to their headquarters.

The Pretty Cures kept staring at the blobs running away until they can't see them in the girls' sight anymore. Then the Pretty Cures smiled. "Alright!" they jumped and shouted in excitement. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces knowing they won the battle.

Matt, Tint, and the fairies came out from hiding and ran up to the Pretty Cures. "You were great like the last fight." Tint said with joy.

"Yeah I agree with Tint." Matt followed. "You girls were amazing."

Some of the Pretty Cure giggled. "Thank you Matt-san," White replies to him, "But we also want to thank you too."

"Huh, why?" Matt questioned.

"Because you helped us defeat that huge black blob." Beauty pointed out to Matt. "You found the weak point of that blob and gave us the advantage."

"Yes Matt," Moonlight followed. "That was quick thinking and very observant."

"But tell me Matt-san," Happy asked, "How did you figure it out?"

Matt crosses his arms makes a confident look. "Simple, when I watched you Pretty Cures battle with that big blob, I tried to figure out how Mr. Tubby manages to keep his ground so well after you landed those hard punches on him. When I saw his feet stance and the way he positioned them, I figured out how he manages to defend himself. The way he spread his feet apart and he leans on his toes and heels, is what made him control his balance after getting hit by your punches, so he wouldn't fall on his back or stomach. So I calculated in my intelligent mind that if one of you trips him over, he would fall to the ground and he can't get up due to his big fat body. That's how I found his weakness."

The Pretty Cures smiled even more by Matt's amazing thinking skills. "Incredible Matthew-san." Peach complemented. "You're really smart."

"I can vouch to that." Aqua followed and agreed.

"Indeed, you're really smart." said Sage Mark as he approaches to the Pretty Cures, Matt, and the fairies. "I can sense great wisdom in you young one."

"Thanks mister," Matt replies, "Oh, by the way, is this yours?" Matt pulls out Mark's staff and gives it to him.

Mark takes the staff and he smiles. "Ah, my wonderful staff." He said in a calm and happy mood while he rubs his staff checking it that it hasn't damaged. "Thanks young one." He held his staff to his right side of his body and looks at the Pretty Cures. "And Pretty Cures, thanks for everything for saving us and our village." The Pretty Cures smiled.

"Yeah! You are amazing!" said the man from the group as he and the other villagers came forth to the Pretty Cure team.

"That attack with that rainbow heart was so cool and awesome!" said the woman still holding onto bag in her arms.

"Yeah we really liked it!" said the butterfly and flower fairies.

Then the villagers that were free from capture and hiding popped their faces out and see the Pretty Cures in their sight. The Pretty Cure team and Sage Mark see everyone only to see their heads. "It's alright my people," Mark calls to them, "These are the legendary Pretty Cures and they rid those blots from this town. Come on out and greet them." The villagers smiled and widen their eyes as came out and approached the Pretty Cures, Matt, and the fairies. Every single one from the village, the humans and the butterfly and flower fairies, surrounded Pretty Cures with great happiness.

"My fellow people," the sage announces, "These Pretty Cures have triumphed those horrible blots and succeeded into saving our village. Please give them your thanks."

"Thank you all, Pretty Cures. We are very grateful to you." all the villagers said in unison.

The Pretty Cures smiled as some were pleased and the others blushed. The sage then speaks to the team, "I am also grateful to your heroic act." He takes his hat off, puts it front of his chest, and bows his head. "My name is Sage Mark, but you can call me Mark my friends." He put his hat back onto his head. "And most important of all to great heroes like you, I and everyone here welcomes you to Pigment Village, but most importantly,…welcome…to Spectrum Land."

The Pretty Cures, Matt, and the fairies are very happy to be pleased and greeted by these kind people. Although they may have saved this village, it was only the beginning.


	7. Spectrum Land's Tale

**Chapter 6: Spectrum Land's Tale**

After everything was settled and calm in Pigment Village from the blob invasion, most of the villagers started to repair their homes and properties from the damage of the blobs. The Pretty Cures turned back into their civilian forms as they were guided by Sage Mark for a walk through the village. Mark also carried the bag that the woman had from the group that she held tightly from the blobs.

"Again Pretty Cures," Sage Mark started to talk, "I and the villagers want to thank you for saving us from those nasty Blots. Those terrifying blots were just a mess to us."

"No problem, we are glad to help." Love said with glee.

"Um, when you say 'the Blots,' do you mean those black goopy guys that attacked you and this village?" Matt asked as he is with the Pretty Cure girls.

"Yes indeed Matt," Mark replied with a firm mood, "the Blots are a menace to Spectrum Land, and they are the cause of what's happening to this world and your worlds."

"Tint mentioned that," Ellen pointed out, "She said our world's colors are disappearing because something bad is happening here in Spectrum Land." Ellen turns to Tint, "Didn't you say that?"

"Yes," Tint replied, "So I came to your world to find you guys, so we can save Spectrum Land from those Blots."

"But how does Spectrum Land affect our world's disappearing colors?" Reika pondered, "And why are the Blots doing this?"

The wise sage turns towards everyone. "It's best I tell and answer your questions in a safe place. We'll talk about this when we reach to my house."

"That's fine with us." Karen suggested. Everyone agreed with Karen, and the girls, Matt, including the fairies with the team, followed Mark to his house.

Along the way, some of the girls spotted some of the villagers harvesting their crops. In astonishment, the crops the villagers picked aren't fruits or vegetables, but trees that contain crayons hanging from them, big round orbs, with leaves on the top, that contain paint inside, and stalks that have a head of coloring pencils in their leaves.

"Are you seeing this Hibiki!?" Kanade said in shock.

"I sure am!" Hibiki replied.

"What kind of crops are those?" surprised Hime.

The sage laughed, "Ah don't you worry everyone, this what Pigment Village is famous for growing these crops. Pigment Village happens to be known for growing coloring tools on the fields."

"You grow coloring stuff here in this village?" Erika said in exasperation.

"Certainly, crayons, colored pencils, paint, and markers. We got them here." The sage kept grinning, and the girls, the fairies, and Matt kept listening to Mark. "You see we harvest these colorful tools and ship them to Drawville, because Drawville people love to draw and create wonderful pictures using any color and tool they desired from their aspects and inspirations. Drawville is a magnificent place for great artists to share their creative work, so we Pigment Village citizens must grow and harvest enough coloring tools and give enough supplies for the Drawville folk."

"OOOHH! How exciting." Miyuki cheered.

"Maybe I can draw something good in Drawville," Yayoi thought, "like my favorite Robotter." she smiled for the thought.

"Ah…not a chance Yayoi." Akane said in grief and swiftly waves her hand in front of Yayoi.

"Boo…" Yayoi complained and cried a little.

"Well are we going to stand here, or talk about our problem in Spectrum Land?" Sage Mark asked with a grin.

"Oh! Right Sage Mark." Tsubomi apologized and bowed at the sage. "Please continue on."

"Now, now Miss Tsubomi. Just call me Mark." The gang follows Mark as he guided everyone to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Rainbow Castle, the Blots have been taken over the whole building and were crawled all over the place, the corridors, rooms, halls, and even the outside areas. Inside a comfortable living room are the Blot's three superior commanding officers, the two men and a woman, and they are in a conversation of a blot who is whimpering due to his lost to the Pretty Cures.

"**Gwop-po, Gwop-po, Gwop-po. Gwop…po!**" the blot complained and panicked to his leaders that he and his group lost during their capture for Tint.

"…and the Pretty Cures defeated your team members and you ran away." said the man in his tan overalls. The blot nodded in fright. The tree leaders moaned in complaint.

"How tough are these Pretty Cures?" said the man in his white clothes.

"Who knows?" said the woman in her pink, puffed waist, and scribbled spaghetti strapped dress. "I'll bet the Pretty Cures are here already looking for the Wonder Colors. If they get their hands on them, we'll all be doomed."

"Don't be so sure," the man in his overalls replied, "There are eight Wonder Colors out there in eight different areas of Spectrum Land. So it will take a long time for those pesky girls to get all of them."

"Mmm…you got a point." the man in his white clothes agreed. The woman agreed too.

Just then, another blot rushed into the room and speaks to the three leaders.

"What is it?" said the man in overalls. The blot from the group that invaded Pigment Village gave the whole report on their mission. The leaders jolted in shock. "What!?"

"The Pretty Cures are here!?" the woman shouted, "And they saved Pigment Village!?" the second blot nodded in fright. "Grrr…curse those brats!"

The man in the white growled. "You were a huge group, and you couldn't beat them with your superior numbers?" The blot shrugged and is still frightened. The leaders growled in even more, and then the man in white makes a command to the two blots. "Alright, go take a breather and wait for further orders. And we don't want any setbacks on our mission to conquer Spectrum Land. You understand?" The two blots saluted in fright and exited the room. As the blots left, the man in white sighed, "Well, I'll be heading off now."

The other man and the woman twitched and looked at the man in white. "Hmm? Where are you going?" said the man in the overalls.

The man in white walks towards the doors and then turns back at the other two leaders. "My team has given the word to me that they discovered a small town in a green forest thinking the townsfolk might know about one of the Wonder Colors we are looking for." He opened the doors and looks back one more time to the two leaders. "And don't worry, I won't to those Pretty Cure pests and get them in my way. Ciao!" The man in white left leaving the two leaders with a firm look on their faces.

* * *

Back at Pigment Village, the girls, the fairies, and Matt were still following Sage Mark to his house. They were close as Mark makes the call. "Well, here we are everyone." he called out to Pretty Cure team. The girls, Matt, and the fairies looked up to see Mark's house and then they made a shocking surprise. In front of them is a huge tree that has huge branches sticking out with colorful flowers in its leaves. On the tree contains a few windows, a door on the base of the tree, and a couple of balconies on the branches. His home is like a tree house, but living in the inside.

"You live in a tree?" Nao asked in surprise.

"Yes Miss Nao," Mark replied calmly, "why? Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," Itsuki answered, "but it's really cool to live in a tree like that."

"Yes it is," the sage smiled. "I worked really hard carving this wonderful tree into my home, and I lived here as long as I can remember." The sage unlocked his front door and opens it. "Come inside Pretty Cures, and I'll tell you everything." The girls, Matt, and the fairies stepped inside and then Mark went in and closed the door.

Inside everyone sees books stacked on the shelves and walls, stairs leading up to his bedroom, a chemical set near a working desk, and a huge table with a giant glass ball on it. "Please take a seat on the floor and I'll get started." Sage Mark told to the team. All the girls and Matt sat on the floor with some of their fairies on their lap or on top of their heads. Tint is with Mark as he needed her for Mark's tale of woe. When everyone is positioned and seated, Sage Mark got his comfortable high chair, and he places and sits down on it in front of the Pretty Cure team and the table with the glass ball. "Now then, let's begin of what's been happening to your world and our world." Sage Mark said as got his staff and places on his lap. Tint is floating next to Mark on the side. "You noticed that your world is losing its color? Am I right?" The gang nodded in complete agreement. "Well, like Tint said, the reason your world is losing its colors is because Spectrum Land is in deep trouble." Mark closes his eyes for a moment, and then he opens them up. "Before I tell the tragedy, I should start about the history of Spectrum Land." He got his staff and shines it on the glass orb on the table. The orb glowed as it showed an image of Spectrum Land. "Long, long time ago…"

* * *

_Spectrum Land is a wondrous and majestic world where beautiful colors are spread throughout the whole land. As you know, Spectrum Land is famous for the colors of the rainbow, from red to purple. We citizens of Spectrum Land love the colors of the rainbow so much that it is a holy light that gives us inspiration and creativity. Ever since the beginning of time, we peaceful citizens created many artistic creations using the wondrous colors of the rainbow, such as: portraits, sculptors, clay models, and of course fancy decorations for parties. We loved the colors of the rainbow so much that the rainbow is the symbol of our world._

_But there is a reason why you are here right now. You see not only Spectrum Land is a colorful place, but it plays a vital role to your world and the other worlds in the galaxy. You already notice the castle you saw earlier when you all arrived. In that castle contains a sealed chamber and inside contains a very important item to our world and your world. _The sage shows from his crystal ball the girls, Matt, and the fairies the Prism Diamond. The team widens their eyes in amazement. _This glorious gem is called the Prism Diamond, and it is the reason that keeps your world in color. The Prism Diamond is the source of all the colors in your world and the galaxy. This beautiful gem is created by all the Wonder Colors here in Spectrum Land. With the diamond intact, it does not only give color to everything, buildings, toys, food, you name it, _but _it gives energy life to whatever has color on it._ The gang was a bit confused of what Sage Mark meant by energy life. _I see you're a bit confused. You see when see something that's unique and beautiful because of its color, it gives you an inspirational feeling energy that's makes you lively to create something good and finding your true dreams. That's the purpose of the Prism Diamond, until now…_

Mark and Tint turned depressed as the Pretty Cure team was wondering what happens next. _A few days ago, philosophers and us wise sages sensed great danger coming in our way and plans to take the Diamond for an evil purpose. We were scared of this as we predicted that our strong forces aren't powerful enough to stop this terrifying enemy that's going to take over our land. However one sage had a vision that has the solution of saving our world. He sees in his vision that the only source of salvation is the legendary warriors the Pretty Cures. He also stated that these magical and brave heroines have the power to control the Prism Diamond and end the enemy once and for all. We philosophers and sages took this chance to warn every citizen in Spectrum Land about the incoming invasion of this enemy we're facing._

_And this is what is happening now. The enemy we were dealing and fighting with are the same ones that you girls saved us and the village, the "Blots." A black, goopy, and maniacal group that attacked us with huge numbers of minions and stormed Drawville and the castle on the first day they invaded. Their first objective was to obtain the Prism Diamond and use it for conquest. King Splat is their Blot leader and he plans to use the diamond to paint and taint our whole world in black goop of nothingness. But we couldn't let that happen, so our beautiful queen, Chroma, had to make a quick move to save Spectrum Land. _Sage Mark turns to Tint. _And you were there too Tint._ Tint nodded in agreement. _Tint is one of the queen's best students and friends, and she bravely and eagerly volunteered to help the queen by her side. When the two reached the sealed chamber in the castle, the queen used her powers to split the Prism Diamond into the Wonder Colors and they were spread throughout to the other areas of Spectrum Land. I don't what happened to the queen, but Tint continued by a rescue mission as she looked high and low for you girls to arrive here in Spectrum Land. One of the queen's best guards arrived here in Pigment Village and told everything about what has happened so far in our world. I was scared and nervous, but the next job I have to do was to protect my village people and hoped that the Pretty Cures would show up in time._

* * *

The glass ball stopped showing images as the sage stood up from his chair. "And so you see my Pretty Cures, your job is to get all the Wonder Colors back and restore them into the Prism Diamond again. Otherwise, if you don't…" There was a moment of silence in the room. "…your world and all the worlds in the galaxy will not only lose their colors…but, it will also…_lose their life energy_ in the process."

The girls, Matt, and the fairies gasped in this terrible shock. "Wait! What do you mean lose their life energy!?" Rin panicked.

Tint flies towards Rin, "Remember the food you ate at the picnic when they all turned gray?" Rin nodded. "Because that the food lost its colors, they all lost their delicious taste in them, because they have no life energy in the flavoring."

"That explains why my bread tastes so bad right after they lost their colors." Saki said in surprise.

"It's not only that," said Mark, "that was only the first step of your world's colors disappearing. As time goes on without the diamond, the disappearing process will then affect the humans and creatures in your world as well. And if that happens…those living creatures will not only lose their colors, but their _life_ as well."

The gang gasped even more. "You mean, they'll…" Yayoi said in fright.

"Yes Miss…," the sage paused a moment, and then he replies with a frightened look on his face, "they will _die_."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?" everyone shouted in fright.

"We can't let that happen!" said Hime while panicking.

"The whole galaxy will be in grave danger-desu wa!" Ribbon shouted.

"This is really, really, REALLY bad!" Akane frightened.

"I don't want my friends and Pop to die-kuru!" Candy cried.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" said Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako in unison.

"You harmonized-nya!" Hummy commented. The Fairy Tones sweat-dropped.

"No more color and life, means no more donuts!" Love cried.

"How can you think of donuts Love?" Miki said in exasperation.

"She's got a one-track mind." Tarte commented. Chiffon nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to my friends to die-popo!" Pollun cried. He and Lullun were crying in sadness.

"There, there," Hikari cheered the two fairy kid up, "I'm here to protect you."

"If all the colors and life disappears, then I won't get to see any more beautiful flowers." Tsubomi said sorrow.

"Yeah, I know what you mean-desu." Shypre followed with tears in her eyes.

Yuri walks to Tsubomi and wraps her arm around Tsubomi. "It's going to be alright," Yuri cheered Tsubomi up. "We are here, and we are going to save Spectrum Land and everyone in the whole galaxy."

"Miss Yuri is right." said Mark with a firm voice to calm everyone in the room. "As long as you girls, gentleman, and fairies remain here in Spectrum Land, you won't lose your color and life, because our world can give you that kind of energy even without the Prism Diamond." Sage Mark then rubs his white beard, "But it's only a matter of time before the Blots taken over soon. Pretty Cures, you're the only hope to save Spectrum Land if you want to save your world, the galaxy, and let everyone be safe and still live on."

Then Matt stood up from the floor and makes a follow-up question. "So I get it the cause of the lost colors is that Prism Diamond, and you want all of us to restore it back. But what do we suppose to do, and how do we find those 'Wonder Colors' like you said?"

The sage smiles and he turns to Tint. "Tint would you bring me that bag I got from that lovely lady?" Tint nodded and went over to the bag that's sitting on the work desk. She carried it over to Mark and he grabs it.

"Hey isn't that the bag that woman was holding when we save her and the rest of the villagers, including you, from those Blots?" Miki questioned.

"Yes indeed my sweet young blue hair Miki." Mark said as he unties the knot and reaches his hand inside the bag. Miki smiled lovely from the sage's kind complement. Mark grabbed something from his bag and pulls it out. "Ah, here it is." In his hand is a hand-size spherical box that's a half inch tall and wide with a flat base. The bottom half is gold color and the top half has a silver cover lid with a rainbow symbol on it. He opens it up and he sees inside eight empty circular slots with a colorful spiral spinner in the middle. "No damages, that's for certain."

"What's that?" Setsuna pondered.

"It looks like a powder case…" Kumuri thought.

The sage giggled, "No my dears, this fancy item I'm holding is called the Wonder Color Case."

"The Wonder Color Case?" Ako questioned.

"That's right young Ako, before the blots invaded our home a high ranked soldier from the castle came to Pigment Village to deliver this important case as a hiding place from the Blots. We villagers kept passing this case from person to person to confuse the Blots of the hiding location of the case. And that woman who held this is the last person to hide this case, but it was discovered by accident and that's when the Blots attacked us."

"What is it suppose to do?" Iona asked.

"Why it holds the Wonder Colors as you go out on your journey to find them. Those Wonder Colors are very powerful and magical, so you need this special case to store them inside and that the colors wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"But what happens if the Blots get a hold of the case?" Mai asked.

"Don't worry, this is a special case that only people with gold and pure hearts can open it."

"That's a good sign." Matt noted.

"I agree with you Matt." Hikari followed.

"So then all we have to do is find those Wonder Colors, put them in that case, restore the Prism Diamond, and then we save Spectrum Land and our world." Megumi stated. "It's a piece of cake."

"Alright, so what are we waiting for?" Nozomi said in excitement, "Let's head out and find those Wonder Colors and save Spectrum Land. It's decided!" Everyone cheered in excitement and is ready to set off their adventure.

"Not so fast!" Sage Mark interrupted and everyone suddenly stopped, "I'm afraid you can't just walk around Spectrum Land that easily."

"Eh? Why not?" Urara wondered.

"Unfortunately, we sages had to seal off the paths that lead to the other areas of Spectrum Land because of the numerous Blots that patrol and search for the Wonder Colors so desperately. We had to make sure we entrapped the Blots in Drawville and the Castle so that they wouldn't invade the other areas so easily on foot."

"But if want us to get the Wonder Colors," Honoka said, "how are we suppose to get to the other areas?"

"We can fly over to the other areas." Yuko suggested.

"Yeah, but some of us Pretty Cures can't fly like you can Yuko." Komachi replied.

"Oh yeah, you're right."

The team was in a struggle, until Coco came up with an idea. "I know! We can all teleport there using Setsuna's teleportation Linkrun-coco." The fairies smiled by Coco's suggestion, but…

"That may be true…" Tarte replies, "but her Linkrun isn't powerful enough to teleport all of us to a different area at the moment. If she is in her Super Pretty Cure form, then she can easily teleport all of us in a snap, but that's rarely going to happen." The fairies frown and so did Coco as they were back to square one again.

Everyone is so worried not knowing what to do, but the sage laughed. "Ah, ha, ha. Oh don't worry everyone; although the paths have been sealed off, I have another and simple way to get to the other areas of our world."

"How?" Miyuki questioned.

The sage smiled as he puts his hand underneath the table. He then touches a secret level and pulls it. _**Click!**_ Suddenly the table that has the glass ball on it begins to shake as it starts to descend to the ground. The Pretty Cure team jolted to see this surprise. Then they saw stairs that leads downward making the team wondering what's down below in the hole. The sage walks near the steps of the stairs. "C'mon everyone; follow me." He continued walking down the stairs with the Wonder Color Case in his hand.

Before they start to walk down, Yuri makes a question to Tint. "Tint, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Tint replied.

"According from Sage Mark's story, he said you were the queen's 'best student.' What did he mean by that?" The team noticed from Yuri's question and wondered that as well.

Tint paused a moment in silence, then she makes a reply. "Um…that's something I'll have to tell you later. Right now we need to see what's down there." Tint continued to fly down the stairs. Yuri looks back at everyone else. The team looked at each other and they all shrugged not knowing what it is about Tint, the queen's 'best student'. The Pretty Cure team continued to walk down the stairs as they are curious of what they are going to encounter down below.

* * *

After a couple minutes of walking down the stairs, the team ended up on white tiled floor. There they see and open doorway with an arc that's shape like a rainbow. They passed the doorway and there they see is Sage Mark and Tint in front of them. As the Pretty Cure team got closer, everyone got curious of where they are.

"Where are we?" Rikka asked.

"Take a look around you." The sage replied as he sticks his staff to show the team the room all of them are in.

As the team looked up, their eyes widen and they drop their jaws a little. They see in the room is an underground chamber all white tiled everywhere to the floor and the walls. On the walls hanged eight giant blank paintings, and in the center of the chamber is a tall white pedestal with an open circular slot on the top base and in the center of it.

"What is this place?" Megumi wondered.

"This secret underground room is called the Warp Gallery Room." the sage replied. "In here, you can travel to other areas of Spectrum Land within a snap."

Matt and Hikari got closer to one of the portraits. "Look at the frame on this painting." said Hikari with little amazement. The frame is gold color and it has marine objects and creatures on it. "The style on this frame is pretty cool."

"Yeah it looks nice," Matt replied, "but I'm more curious is why are these paintings blank?"

"Well young man," the sage says to Matt, "Right now the paintings contain nothing inside of them, but with the power of the Wonder Colors and this Wonder Color Case, it can actually make a picture appear in those paintings. When the picture appears in full color in these paintings, you can go to that area because the gateway is open to that certain vicinity."

"Really?" Matt said in surprise. The sage nodded in agreement.

"So then, how do we make the pictures appear?" Mana questioned.

"Tint and I will show you." Sage Mark and Tint walk up to the pedestal and Mark put the Wonder Color Case in the slot of the pedestal. He opens the lid and Tint, using her fairy like hands, spins the spinner in the center of the case.

After Tint spun the spinner many times, the case started to glow in gold and silvery color. The Pretty Cure team was a bit surprise by this phenomenon as they kept staring at the case. The case kept glowing now even brightly when suddenly _**FLASH! **_A rainbow beam shoots out from the case. A few girls avoided the beam in a close call as it heads straight to the first blank painting that's hanging near the doorway. The beam made an impact on the painting as it glowed in a green color. After a few seconds, the beam slowly disappeared leaving the painting still blank. Everyone in the room kept staring at the painting, and nothing's happening.

"It's not working." Hibiki commented.

"Maybe the case is busted or something?" Erika wondered.

"Hold on everyone and wait for it." the sage stated to the Pretty Cure team.

Everyone did what the sage said and kept staring at the empty painting a little bit more. So far nothing's happening until Yayoi spotted something on the portrait. "Hey! Look!" Yayoi shouted and pointed. Everyone heard Yayoi's and looked at the painting again, but this time more carefully. Then everyone flinched when black lines appear and drew on the blank painting. The lines created outline of a forest, and then colors filled in the picture. When it was done, the painting shows a picture of green trees, bushes, and colorful flowers. Everyone was amazed by this magical piece of artwork.

The sage smiled and so did Tint. "There you have it." said Mark, "The first gateway to one of the areas of Spectrum Land is opened. And that area the picture is showing is the beautiful Green Forest."

"Woowww…how cool was that." said Yayoi in amazement, with her eyes sparkling.

"That was something alright." Makoto followed in complete surprise.

Reika makes the follow-up question, "So now that the painting has a picture, how do we teleport to that land?"

"Very simple Miss Reika," the sage answers, "all you have to do is jump into the painting and it will take you there."

"Just jump _into_ the painting?" Hime said in surprise.

"How can that be possible-desu wa?" Ribbon said in complete confusion.

"Yeah I don't see how that works-da ze." Glasan followed.

"Oh, ho, ho," the sage giggled, "trust me Pretty Cures and you will see."

Everyone was still confused, but Hikari took the sage's words as she approaches the painting with great courage. "Be careful Hikari." Nagisa warned her. Hikari nodded and she slowly reaches her hand and tries to touch the painting. Just as her hand got close to the painting…she jolted when her hand went through it and the picture started to make waves. Everyone flinched in this great surprise. Hikari pulls her hand out of the painting and her hand is still in one piece. She looked at the painting still waving as it slowly went back to its normal and flat state. Hikari paused for moment and takes her breath.

The sage continued to smile, "See, just jump in the painting, and you're there."

Matt begins to think, "Hmm…all of sudden, this reminds me of a video game I once played long time ago, something about an Italian guy, paintings, and a castle." The girls and the fairies stared at Matt from his thought without a response. Matt notices everyone staring at him. "Uh…well anyway, we better get going and jump into the painting. We won't save Spectrum Land by standing here doing nothing." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" Tint interrupted, "Let me come with you too." Everyone heard Tint and looked at her. "I know Spectrum Land a lot, so you might need someone to guide you around the vicinities of our world." The team wasn't quite sure about having Tint on the team to go on a dangerous adventure. "Not only that, but I am willing to help and save Spectrum Land because I really want to and it is my test to protect everyone."

The girls and Matt blinked when they the last part of Tint's statement. "Your test?" Kumuri wondered.

Tint flinched a little, but she shook her head a little. "I'll tell you about that later, but please let me join you guys. I will help in any way I can, no matter how big or small."

The team was still not so sure for Tint to be on the team. "I think it wouldn't be a problem." The sage suggested. Everyone stared at the sage. "She might be very helpful and I sense great determination in her. So please, let her join you." Tint kept staring the Pretty Cure team with a firm look eagerly to be part of the team.

"I say why not?" Matt responded. The girls and fairies turned to Matt. "You Pretty Cures let me join on the team when I discovered your secret and I promised to keep it quiet. I also helped you with that fat blot you girls fought, so I say, Tint can join us. What do you say?"

The Pretty Cures looked at each other and he's right that they let Matt on the team. Then Mana makes the answer. "Yes." The team turned to Mana. "Tint can join with us. I see no problems from her. How about it girls?" The other girls and the fairies looked at each other for the moment. Then they all came to a conclusion, they agreed to have Tint on the Pretty Cure team.

Tint smiled so excitedly and flies around the team. "Oh, thank you so much! You won't regret it."

The sage removes the Wonder Color Case from the pedestal and shows it to the Pretty Cure team. "You also want to take this case." He noted to the team. "When you find the Wonder Colors, be sure to safely put them in here so no Blot would take them away." The Pretty Cure team nodded in complete understanding.

Matt walks up to the sage and takes the case. "I'll carry this everyone." Matt said. "My messenger bag is well secured, so this case won't get lost or stolen." Matt puts the case deep within his bag and zips it up.

Tint flies next to the painting and turns towards to the team. "Well then, let's head to Green Forest." she said with a confident mood. Tint turns towards the painting and she flew inside the painting.

The Pretty Cure team looked at each other one last time, and they made a firm look on their faces and nodded. Matt winked, smiled with his teeth showing, and gave a thumb up. "Let's go everyone!" Megumi shouted in a firm mood. All the girls, the fairies, and Matt rush towards the painting.

"Good luck Pretty Cures!" Sage Mark cheered and waved. "I'll be waiting here."

The team got close to the painting and every single one jumped into it. And so begins the Pretty Cures' first mission to retrieve the first Wonder Color in Green Forest.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This chapter ends the introduction arc. Starting in the next chapter will be different arcs each of its own land, color, and plot of the story. So expect more chapters along the way everyone.

Do you know which video game I mentioned in this chapter? Take a wild guess.


	8. Little Crying Girl

**Chapter 7: Little Crying Girl**

In the sunny and flowery Green Forest, the trees were all green, flowers where spread everywhere, and the birds and woodland creatures were playing peacefully with each other. Stood next to the entrance gates of the forest is a tree, about five yards high, that has a large painting hanging on it. On the painting shows a picture of Pigment Village all in color and in full detail. Then the painting begins to rattle and shake, and the picture begins to make waves. After a few seconds, the picture pops out the Pretty Cure girls, the fairies, Matt Oda, and Tint. The everyone landed safely on the ground while some of the flying fairies still float after being pushed out from the painting. After a safe landing, everyone looked around.

"Whoa…" Nozomi said in amazement. "This place is so flora." Everywhere the team look, they see are small hills, trees, and flowers that blooming and growing beautifully making everyone feel surprised and happy.

Tsubomi gasped in such amazement. "Look at all these wonderful plants and trees." she said with her eyes sparkling. "It's like I'm in my grandma's nursery again, but with more pretty plant life."

"Tsubomi, you sure do love flowers." Erika said with a little sweat-drop.

Everyone took a moment to look at this beautiful sight, until Ako makes an announcement, "Hey guys. I found something."

They turned to Ako, and Hibiki went up to her. "What is it Ako-chan?" Hibiki asked. Ako pointed to a sign she was reading. Hibiki reads the sign and says it out loud to everyone. "This way to Crafty Town. Follow the road." There is an arrow on the sign pointing towards to the open light from a distance, plus a stone walkway leading into the light.

Everyone looked at the road that heads out to the light knowing that's their only direction to go to find any clues of the first Wonder Color they're looking for. "Crafty Town…" Matt said to himself. "I wonder what sort of town is that?"

Everyone paused, but Urara calls out to them. "Hey guys, look!" she shouted. Everyone turned to Urara as she is pointing towards the entrance gates. There they see at the gates not only two tall pillars and a boundary wall covered with thick thorns, but huge thick trees blocked the whole opening space making it impossible to exit and enter through. They also noticed that the stone pathway that leads to the gates have been cut off as if it was erased from existence.

"Since when did these huge trees appear and blocked the entrance?" Aguri pondered.

"kyupi?" Ai wondered as she is in Aguri's arms.

"You mean we can't go back to Pigment Village through this gate." Nao said in shock.

"NO! That's not it." Matt said to Nao in a firm mood. Nao and the rest of the team turned towards Matt. "Remember what Sage Mark said? He and the other sages had to seal off the paths that lead to the other areas of Spectrum Land so that the Blots wouldn't infiltrate the areas so easily. These trees here weren't supposed to block the gates, but due to the Blots invasion, they are here now so that the Blots wouldn't invade Green Forest."

"So I see…" Yuri followed as she straightens her glasses, "but then how are we suppose to get back to Pigment Village?"

Matt points the huge painting that's on the tree. "Well that painting we came out got us here from Pigment Village. I'll bet it works the same way for getting back to the Village."

"You might be right Matt." Honoka responded. She then walks up to the painting. "Let me see something." Honoka puts her hand through the painting as the picture starts to make waves. Honoka took her hand out and smiles, "Yeah you _are_ right Matt-san. Once we get the Wonder Color from here, we can use this painting to go back to the village." The girls and fairies smiled in relief knowing that they have found a way back.

"Um, I don't mean to be impatient," Tint said to everyone, "but we got a Wonder Color to find and retrieve. So what are we standing here for? Let's go."

"Right, our world is slowly starting to lose the colors as we speak." Makoto noted. "So let's move."

"Right everyone, let's get that Wonder Color." Love said in a cheer. Everyone nodded as they walked down the stone pathway and toward the opening light.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle and at the top of the tower is the throne room. Inside is Queen Chroma tied up and locked in a cage where she'll never get out. And a few feet away from her is the Blot leader sitting on the queen's throne, King Splat. He was twice as big as the regular Blots, he has a gray crown on his head, a gray royal cape tied to him, he has white gloves, a white belt with a black diamond on the center, and he had thick gray boots from his feet to his shin. The queen glared at the king.

"My dear queen, why do you have to be so mean like that?" said the king.

"You know why," the queen replied, "because what you are doing is unacceptable and diabolical. You captured Drawville, my castle, and the citizens, and now you're going to take back the Prism Diamond. You will never succeed."

"But your majesty, I will succeed. Once my henchmen and my general leaders obtain the Wonder Colors and I restore them into the Prism Diamond again, I will rule all over Spectrum Land and paint everything black. So try all you want Queen Chroma, you and your salvation army will never defeat me. Not even those Pretty Cure warriors."

Queen Chorma looks away and makes a concern look hoping that the Pretty Cures will triumph and save Spectrum Land.

* * *

Back at Green Forest, the Pretty Cure team was out of the small forest they first entered and out in an open field where they see many flowers and a waterfall. The team smiled as they see this fresh sight.

"Now this is a nice place to have picnic." Miki said with delight.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful." Mana said in amazement while looking at this wonderful sight.

"I can see you girls really like the flora here in Green Forest." Tint said to everyone.

"Of course," Reika replied, "it's like seeing a decorative park filled with beauty all around you."

"Well that's just it." Everyone turns to Tint after she made that last statement. "Green Forest is really famous for its colorful flora. Everywhere you look is like seeing a rainbow garden here in this lovely forest."

"Kind of reminds us of the Garden of Light back home-mepo." Mepple stated.

"It sure looks like that way-mipo." Mipple responded.

Everyone kept looking around, but Matt rubs his eyes. Megumi sees Matt rubbing his eyes for quite some time. "Matt-san, are you okay?" she asked to Matt.

"Oh, sorry," Matt replied while rubbing his eyes, "it's just I got something in my eyes. I think the pollen from the flowers landed in them."

Tint sees Matt rubbing his eyes in pain. Tint looks around and sees the waterfall's base. "You can wash your eyes from that water base over there." Tint suggested. "That water is crystal clear and clean."

"Oh okay, thanks." Matt replied. He, along with Megumi who escorted him, walks to the water.

As the two got the waterfall's base, Matt tilts his head toward the water and he washes his face to clean his eyes. After a few strokes, Matt shook his head to rid the leftover water on his face, and he uses his shirt as a towel to dry off. "Ah, much better." Matt said in a confident mood. "Thanks for escorting me Megumi." Matt looked at her, but Megumi was staring out to the open and stood there. Matt makes a confused look. "Megumi…, is something wrong?"

"_Shhh!_ Listen." Megumi said to Matt.

He paused, and then he turns to where Megumi is looking at, and he cups his ears to hear better of what Megumi is hearing. So far nothing, but then…, (_SOB, SOB, SOB_) Matt heard the sound, and it sounded like someone is crying. Matt and Megumi looked at each other and nodded. Matt then turns towards the group. "Hey everyone!" he shouted to the team. All the girls, the fairies, and Tint heard Matt, and they see him pointing in the direction of the sound. "I think we hear something." Megumi moved towards the sound. Matt sees her go as he followed her too. The rest of the team looked at each other and then they followed Matt and Megumi.

Megumi rushed towards the cry as she went around the waterfall. When she got close, the cry became louder to her. When Megumi approached to where the cry was coming from, there in shock she sees the source of the cry. On a small rock sat a little girl crying in sorrow. She had blonde hair that stretch to the base of her neck and with one curled bang on both sides of her head, she has a flower on the back and top of her head, she wears a bright yellow spaghetti strap girl's dress, and she wears brown shoes. Megumi continued to watch the girl cry as she heard the girl's voice. "…_sniff_..._sniff_…_sob_…Mommy…Daddy…" the girl cried. Megumi faced became concern as she slowly approaches the girl. The girl heard the sound of footsteps as she turns around toward the sound. She looked and sees Megumi approaching her. The girl gasped in fright.

"It's okay…" Megumi said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She approaches the little girl very cautiously as the girl begins to shiver a little in fright. The moment Megumi is right in front of the girl, she crouched to the girl's head level and smiles calmly. She sticks her hand out telling the girl to trust her. "It's okay…I'm here for you."

Matt Oda approached and arrived around the waterfall to find Megumi. Matt sees Megumi and, in a flinch, he sees the sad girl on the rock. Matt's face turn depressed as he stares at the sad girl. "Oh…man…" Matt said with concerned. He watched as the little sad girl slowly hugged Megumi. Megumi still smiled calmly and hugging tightly and warmly to the girl.

The rest of the team arrived only to see Matt standing in front of them. Matt notices their presence and turns to them with a concerned look on his face. Everyone stared at Matt with little confusion. "What's wrong Matt-san?" Mai asked. Matt didn't respond, but instead he pointed toward the direction to Megumi and the girl. The team walks and looks to where Matt is pointing. When they came into view, they jolted a little when they see the little girl crying as she is still hugging Megumi. Everyone's faces turn concerned with little sadness.

"Oh, poor kid." Ellen said in little sorrow.

"She's lost." Komachi said.

The girl continued to cry a little as held tight to Megumi. "You're going to be alright." Megumi said in comfortable mood to cheer up the girl. "I'm right here with you."

* * *

After a quarter hour passed, everyone found a grassy area that contains a few rocks. Some of the team was sitting on the rocks while the rest are sitting on the grass. The girl was sitting on the grass and next to Megumi and Hime. The girl stopped crying and slowly starts to calm down. "Here, have one of my candies." Yuko said cheerfully as she gave her piece of candy to the girl. The little girl receives the candy, unwraps it, and then she eats it. In a snap, her frown face turned into a happy one.

"Delicious." said the girl. Everyone grinned to see the girl smiling again. After she swallowed the candy, the girl looks at everyone with a little grin. "Thank you guys for finding and helping me."

"No problem." Love said with a smile. "We are glad that we were able to find you."

"Technically, Megumi and Matt found them Love." Tarte corrected.

Love sweat-dropped in realization, "Ah, right…"

"But tell me," Karen asked, "What's a young and little girl like you doing all the way out here without your parents?"

"Are you lost?" Kumuri asked.

The girl shook her. "No, I'm not lost. I…ran away…from home."

This made the team blinked. "You _ran away_?" Rikka said in little shock. "But why?"

"Because…, my home was in trouble, and my mommy and daddy told me to run away to safety." She sniffed. "I didn't want to, but they told me to."

"What happened to your home?" Alice pondered.

"Me, my mommy, daddy, and everyone in the town was attacked by these mean people. They destroyed our homes, and they took over the town." she paused for a moment, and then makes a tear run down to her cheek. "Those awful meanies."

"Who are these 'mean people' you say?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. They were all black and so goopy. They were like black sloppy paint to me." The Pretty Cure team flinched as they know what kind of mean people the girl is talking about.

"I know who they are." said Itsuki in a mean look.

"Yep," Matt responded, "the Blots."

"So those Blots attacked your home." Iona pointed out.

The little girl nodded, "I tried to find help, but the gate was all blocked up and I couldn't get help. So I hid behind the waterfall to hide myself." Then the girl starts to make tears again. "But I don't know what to do. Mommy…Daddy…I wish you were here." The whole team looked at the sad girl for a moment. Then they all looked at each other in a firm look.

"Don't you worry little one," Hime said cheering her up, "We'll help your town and get your parents back."

"That's right you can count on us." Megumi followed.

The girl stopped crying and looks at everyone. "You girls…are going to help me?"

"Of course," Inori replied, "We're not going to let some nasty Blots ruin your happy family and your town."

"That's right," Setsuna followed, "We're all going to help."

"But, what can you girls do?" the girl wondered. "You look like normal girls to me."

"Believe you me-coco." Coco responded as he came up to the girl. "These girls are the best fighters you'll ever encounter-coco."

"Once we get to your town, you'll be amazed when these girls save your home-ropu." Syrup stated.

Everyone smiled at the girl knowing and willing to help her. The girl sees their smile, and she grinned too. Tint flew towards the girl and she smiles too. "Don't you worry," Tint said to the girl, "You will guarantee that these girls are your greatest heroes." Tint then winked at girl.

The little girl smiled even more, and her tears were gone. "Ah, thank you everyone." said the little girl. "I'm so happy you could help. My name is Daisy."

"Daisy…a perfect name for you." Tsubomi stated.

"Well Daisy, if we want to help, can you show us the way to your town?" Matt asked.

Daisy nodded, "Of course." Daisy pointed toward the stone pathway that the team just walked on from the entrance. "We just follow this road and it will take us to my home town."

"Then it's decided." Nozomi said as she stood up from the grass. "Let's head over to Daisy's town and save her home. Let's go."

Everyone agreed as they got on their feet again and continued to walk down the stone pathway that leads into another shady trees area. Ako and Aguri held tightly to Daisy's hand to keep her company. The team continued on walk as they left the waterfall scene and into the woods again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Crafty Town, the whole area is under attacked by the Blots. The buildings were made out of cardboard and wood as they were torn and broken down to the ground. All the people were panicking as they fled to safety from the Blot invasion. Some of the citizens fled to safety while the rest were captured and held as hostages.

A male resident was captured by two Blots. Then approaching to the man is one of the Blot's general leaders, the man in white. He gives an evil glare to the male citizen. "Speak citizen!" the man in white ordered. "Where is the Wonder Color?"

The male resident gave the general a mean look. "We'll never talk to you. Ever!" the resident shouted.

The general growled as he ordered his minions to take the citizen away. He turns back to the town that's been ambushed by him and his minions. "I will find that Wonder Color if it's the last thing I do for King Splat."

"I wouldn't be so sure." said a womanly voice. The general turned towards of whoever said that. There in his perspective is a woman in her mid-30s in a perfect figure. She is wearing a pink organdy on her arms and chest, with a white flowery collar on her neck and wide cuffs, and has a long magenta dress that touches the ground. Her hair is bright red, straight, and it stretched to her back, and the end of her hair is all curled up. Her hair bangs were short on her head, and two short bangs were sticking out to the side. She wore a high hat that's shape like a pencil's point. And last she carried a staff that's shape like a pencil with a rainbow tip on it. She approached the general in a firm look. "I Sage Pencilia will not let you hurt my people and destroy this town." She sticks her staff towards the general.

"You wanna fight lady?" the general asked in a mean look. "Then bring it on." The general's hands glowed in a white aura as the two prepared a fight.

* * *

Back at the stone pathway in the forest, The Pretty Cure team was strolling along happily as they are befriending well with Daisy. She is really happy and getting along with the team as if they were her big sisters. Shypre, Shararu, Moop, and Foop were flying around Daisy's head trying to make her happy.

"I can see Daisy is really happy again." Miyuki stated as looked and smiled at the little girl.

"That's for sure." Urara responded. She, Miyuki, and a few other girls smiled at Daisy seeing that she's playing happily with the fairies.

"Let's not get too cute on Daisy everyone." Karen noted to the team.

"Right gang," Matt followed, "We still need to the find that Wonder Color of this forest."

Daisy blinked when he heard Matt's words. "Wonder Color? You mean that magical green orb you're talking about?" Daisy asked.

Everyone stopped, flinched, and turned to Daisy. They were surprised to hear that Daisy knows about the Wonder Color the team is looking. Tint flies towards her with a firm look. "So you've seen the Wonder Color?" Tint questioned. Daisy nodded. "Where!?" Tint shouted.

"I'm not really sure." Daisy said in a confused look. "It was yesterday morning me, my mommy and daddy, and the town were outside doing some morning stuff. When all of sudden, a green light appeared from the sky and zoomed toward deep into the woods. I didn't know what that was, but our sage of our town knew what it is. She said it is a sign of danger, and that's when I ran away from home from those meanie Blots."

"A sage…" Matt pondered. "Y'know, Mark said there were other sages out here in Spectrum Land. Maybe the sage in the town we're going to might know where the Wonder Color is in this forest once we get there."

"Not a bad idea Matt." Honoka responded. "It's worth a shot if we want to save Spectrum Land."

"Well then, let's get going." Nagisa commanded in a calm manner.

The whole team continued to walk down the road, but Daisy makes a concerned look on her face. "How can you guys be so calm?" Daisy said to herself. Ako and Aguri heard Daisy murmuring. "I mean you are not scared of those black bad guys?" She looked up and sees Ako and Aguri smiling at her.

"Don't you worry Daisy." said Aguri with a cheer. "As long we stick together as a team, there's no way will be defeated by those Blots."

"She's right." Ako responded. "When it comes to putting our hearts together and communicating well together, we're an unbeatable team. No matter how bad the situation is, we always come out on top."

Daisy looked confused, "But how can you say that? You look like ordinary girls."

The two young Pretty Cure girls smiled. Ako winks at her, "That's because we are-"

Ako was interrupted when Hibiki called out to the three little girls. "Hey! Don't fall behind girls!"

The three girls looked up to Hibiki and heard her. Ako and Aguri turned back to the girl. "Well…you see what we mean." Aguri said. She and Ako grabbed Daisy's hands as they rush up to the rest of the group. Daisy doesn't know how these girls, fairies, and a young man are going to stop the Blots, but she smiled knowing that the team will do their best to save her family and home.

* * *

After a while of walking down the pathway and underneath the shady trees, they encounter an open light up ahead. Everyone got closer to the opening light, but they also spotted something else. "Is that…smoke?" Hikari wondered. Everyone observed very carefully, and Hikari is right, it is smoke. The whole team, including Daisy, ran toward the opening light to check out the scene. When the team was out of the shady trees, they encounter a cliff view with fences surrounding the edge of the cliff. They looked to find the source of the smoke and in a shock they see a town that half of it is destroyed.

"What happened here!?" Erika said in surprise.

Daisy approached in front of the group to see a better view, and then she gasped in sorrow. "My home!" Daisy starts to make tears again. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Yayoi sees Daisy crying and tries to cheer her up. "Don't you worry Daisy." said Yayoi. "We're here and will get your home and parents back." Everyone nodded and agreed on Yayoi's words.

Daisy wipes off her tears again, and then she smiles. "Thank you guys." The team smiled. "But I'm still wondering how are you going to beat those black bad guys?"

"You'll see when we get there-natsu." Natts replied.

"And you will guarantee that we are your best heroes of all time-davi" Dabyi stated. Daisy smiled even more.

Matt noticed an arrow sign pointing to a hill with a road that's going down. Matt turns to the team, "Hey, this sign says this downhill leads to Crafty Town. We better hurry and save the town and the residents before it's too late." the team nodded. Everyone rushed down the hill and hoped they make it to Crafty Town in time.


	9. Entering Erass

**Chapter 8: Entering Erass**

* * *

**Author's Note**

For those who don't know how to pronounce the name "Erass," it's this: (ee-ross). That's all I have to say. Enjoy.

* * *

The remaining citizens in Crafty Town were corned to a dead end cliff as they watched Pencilia fight back the man in white defending for her town's people. Some of the citizens watched in fright while a few covered their eyes. Pencilia gave everything she got and sends a pink beam towards the man in white. The man quickly reacted as he sticks his hand toward the beam. When the beam made contact on his hand, the beam slowly disintegrated and disappears as if the man erased the beam. Pencilia moaned as she got her pencil staff and draws multiple missiles shape like pencils and sends them flying toward the man. The man sticks both his hands out as his hands started to glow in a white aura. He then sends white orb projectiles to the missiles, and when they made contact, they exploded, the missiles vanished, and they created a huge dust cloud that Pencilia couldn't see. Pencilia squinted her eyes to see better from the dust, but she jolted when the man in white came rushing in on an attack. She tries to move away, but the man in white is so quick, that the man landed a punch on the sage's stomach. Pencilia yelled in pain and she dropped her staff and was pushed back to the cliff's wall.

"PENCILIA!" the citizens shouted. The remaining escaped citizens went to the sage and picked her up. She moaned in pain as she looks up to the man in white. He was getting close to her and the group with his evil look on his face. A group of Blots were also behind the man surrounding the citizens and the sage not letting them escape. One of the Blots carried and held securely Pencilia's staff. The town's people were very scared and don't know what to do.

"Now tell me Miss Ditzy," said the man in white, "where's the Wonder Color of this forest?"

The sage woman makes a long pause with an angry mood, and then she replies, "I would rather die, than let you and your army take over the world."

"So be it." said the man in white in a grump. He sticks his hands towards the citizens and Sage Pencilia. His hands started to glow ready to launch an attack. "You wimpy people can join her death." The citizens shivered in fright even more. The man scrunches his eyes evilly, "Time that I erase you for good." The citizens and the sage closed their eyes and brace the impact of the man's attack. The man in white's hands started to glow brightly as he is about to launch his attack.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" said a group of young people. The man jolted as he stops his attack and turns toward the sound. The Blots, the citizens, and Sage Pencilia also turned towards to the sound. And in their sight are the Pretty Cure girls, the fairies, Matthew Oda, Tint, and Daisy.

"You leave those people and Sage Pencilia alone you monster!" Tint yelled.

"Tint, you're okay." Sage Pencilia said in pain and slowly.

Then two citizens from the group, a woman and a man with glasses, spotted Daisy in the team and widen their eyes in shock. "Daisy!" the man with glasses shouted.

"Daisy-sweetie!" The woman shouted.

Daisy heard those voices as she knows and looks at the two adults. She gasped in shock and cried. "Mommy! Daddy!" Daisy cried.

"So that's your mother and father huh?" Rin said as she is next to Daisy's side.

"Let them go!" Kanade commanded. "All of them."

"And leave this place at once!" Yuko followed and shouted.

"And what makes you think that you could command me at such an order and tone like that?" the man in white asked.

"If you don't," Mana continued the order, "you'll be sorry you'll ever mess with us."

"So do as we say and leave here, now!" Karen commanded.

The man in white scoffed, "You think you can make me leave peacefully and quietly just by giving an order for me?" The man walks up to them. "You don't know who you're dealing with." He puts his left hand on his waist and his right hand on the lip of his cap. "I'm Erass, one of the general leaders of the Blots."

"Erass?" Yayoi wondered.

"That's right Miss Blonde, and I have the power to erase anything that's in my sight. Just one touch from my magical erasing hands and it disappears." He looks around and spots a cherry blossom on a tree. "Allow me to demonstrate." He walks close to the cherry blossom and sticks his finger towards the flower. Tsubomi sees the blossom and wondered what Erass is doing. As he touches the blossom, the bud and petals vanished leaving the stem to wilt. This made the Pretty Cure team flinched in shock, especially Tsubomi. "And there you have it girls. And how about you leave us alone and walk quietly away from us."

"How dare you…" Tsubomi said in an angry mood with her head down. The team and Erass spotted Tsubomi in her state. "That was a pretty blossom I've had ever seen in my life, and you had to 'erase' it because your evil? Not only you're so evil to people, but especially to the wonderful plant life." She lifts her head in her angry state. "I have reached my limit!" Everyone jolted by Tsubomi's angry mood.

Erika tries to calm her down, "Now, now Tsubomi, we're all here together, so let's take this heap of white junk out of here and save this town." Tsubomi nodded as she tries calm her anger toward Eras.

Yuri looks at Matt, "Matt-san, take care of Daisy and protect yourselves." Matt nodded and took Daisy to safety. The fairies and Tint tagged along with Matt and Daisy as they all hid behind a bush and tree for safety.

"Let's go girls!" Akane shouted as she swings her arm in confidence. "We can handle of few pieces of blobs and a white trash bag." A few Pretty Cure girls felt a chill by Akane's joke.

"Wait!" Sage Pencilia called out to them, "You don't know what you're dealing with girls. He's strong and quick."

"And so are we." Ellen stated in confidence.

This made Pencilia confused, but Tint flew to her and winks at the Sage. "You see, these are the girls from the vision that sage he told us." said Tint.

Sage Pencilia widen her eyes in astonishment and looks at the girls. "You mean they're…"

Every girl got their transformation items and raised them in front of them. "Everyone, let's transform!" Tsubomi commanded. Everyone nodded.

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

"Luminous! Shining Stream!"

"Dual Spiritual Power!"

"Pretty Cure! Metamorphose!"

"Skyrose Translate!"

"Change, Pretty Cure, Beat Up!"

"Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!"

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!"

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!"

"Pretty Cure, Dress Up!"

"Pretty Cure, Rollin Mirror Change!"

"Pretty Cure, Shining Star Symphony!"

All the girls glowed in great brightness again. When the light disappeared, the girls were in their Pretty Cure forms.

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!"

"Emissary of light, Cure White!"

"Shining life, Shiny Luminous!"

"The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!"

"The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!"

"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"

"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

"The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"

"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The blue rose is my secret emblem, Milky Rose!"

"The pink heart is the symbol of love! Fresh-picked, Cure Peach!"

"The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!"

"The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!"

"The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion!"

"The flower spreading throughout the Land, Cure Blossom!"

"The flower fluttering in the ocean winds, Cure Marine!"

"The flower bathing in the sunlight, Cure Sunshine!"

"The flower glistening in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!"

"Playing the wild tune, Cure Melody!"

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!"

"Playing the soulful tune, Cure Beat!"

"Playing the goddess' tune, Cure Muse!"

"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"

"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"

"Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March!"

"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"

"Brimming with love! Cure Heart!"

"The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond!"

"The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta!"

"The blade of courage! Cure Sword!"

"The wild card of love! Cure Ace!"

"The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!"

"The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!"

"The light of life flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey!"

"The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!"

Everyone strike their poses. "Everyone all together. Pretty Cure All Stars!" _**FLASH!**_

Daisy's eyes widen and her jaw dropped in great astonishment. "Oh my gosh! They are from what the sages told us, our great heroes of our world. The Pretty Cures!"

"Amazing huh?" said Matt in a cheery mood to Daisy.

The residents of the town and Sage Pencilia were also amazed by this great surprise. "Incredible, heaven has really answered our prayers." Pencilia said in relief and happiness. "It's the wonderful warriors, the Pretty Cures."

Erass and his henchmen flinched a little in surprise that they never expected that the ordinary teenage girls were actually the Pretty Cure warriors. "So you're the wonderful and goody two-shoe Pretty Cures we heard so much about." Erass said with little concern. He then put his hands on his waist, "No matter, even with your numbers, you still won't be able to defeat me and my minions."

"We'll see about that Mr. Cocky." said Cure Diamond in calm manner.

"We might a small number than your blobby group," Hime stated, "But when work together as a team, we're unstoppable and unbeatable."

"Really? Well maybe I can change that." Erass sticks his hand towards the Pretty Cures. "Blots! Get them!"

"**GWOP-PO!**" The blots yelled as they charged toward the Pretty Cure team.

"Let's go everyone!" Cure Heart commanded. Everyone dashed towards the Blots and commenced a fight. Even though the Blots were a huge group, the Pretty Cures were pummeling them to ground and knocking them out cold.

* * *

Cure Fortune takes the stage of a group of Blots as she held out her Fortune Piano. "It's time that I wipe you nasty blots freshly clean." She opens her Fortune Piano and puts her Anmistu Komachi cards in the slot. "Pretty Cure Shining Star Symphony." She presses the keys in order: purple, pink, and then yellow, and then she slides her fingers on all the keys from left to right. "Anmistu Komachi!" A light flashed and Cure Fortune is in her Japanese Kimono dress. "Pretty Cure, Dancing Sakura Blizzard!" She danced and claps her Fortune Tambourine. After she shakes her tambourine, she creates a cherry blossom tornado and sends the Blots flying into the air. As the Blots got into the air and took damage from the tornado, they burst into ashes and disintegrated. "And that's you how clean them up." Fortune said as she flicks her hair.

* * *

Cure Beauty, Cure Sword, Cure Mint, and Cure Sunshine were the monkeys in the middle when they are surrounded by a group of Blots. The Blots started to pounce onto them, but Sunshine and Mint acted fast.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Saucer!" Mint shouted and commanded. A green and giant circle appeared in the palm of Mint's hands.

"Sunshine Aegis!" Sunshine shouted as giant sunflower shield appeared in front of her.

Both of the shields were close together encasing the Pretty Cures for protection. When the Blots made contact, they crashed in pain and were pushed back by the energy of the shields. Some of them burst, while the rest were on ground in pain.

"It's our turn." Cure Sword commanded.

"Right." Cure Beauty replied.

Sword calls up her Love Heart Arrow and puts her Cure Lovead into the heart slot of the arrow. "Pretty Cure, Sparkle Sword!" she commanded as she pulls and releases the trigger multiple of time to send multiple of purple spade arrows towards the Blots.

Beauty got her Smile Pact giving her power for her attack. She gathers snow power in her right hand and then she draws a snowflake with her left hand. "Pretty Cure, Beauty Blizzard!" She shouted as she her snowy beam to the Blots.

When the two projectile attacks made contacts on the Blots, some were frozen solid and the others were pushed back in pain from the arrows. They all popped and turned into ashes.

"Awesome work Pretty Cures!" Sword complemented with a wink.

"This truly is the power of teamwork." Beauty stated.

* * *

Cure Lemonade sends and swishes her chains toward the blots knocking out and bursting them. "Alright! That was easy." said Lemonade as she ends her attack. But unbeknownst to her, a Blot leaps into the air and tries to land a punch on her. She noticed the Blot's presence and turns towards it. She screamed and panicked as the Blot got closer to her.

"Pretty Cure, Sunny Fire!" Cure Sunny shouted as she sends her attack to the ambushing Blot. The attack made contact and the Blot disintegrated from Sunny's attack. Sunny came up to Lemonade and patted on her shoulder. "You alright Lemonade?"

"Yeah, thanks Sunny." Lemonade kindly replies as she scratches the back of her head.

* * *

"Way to go Pretty Cures!" Moop cheered. "Keep it up-mupu!"

"Get them Pretty Cures! Get them-kuru!" Candy shouted.

"Don't lose your ground! Keep yourselves on your toes!" Tarte warned them.

"You can do it-nya!" Hummy yelled.

Daisy smiled and watched this exciting battle as the Pretty Cure triumphantly defeat the useless Blots. "Go for it Pretty Cures!" said Daisy in excitement.

"You seem to like them." Matt noted as he watches Daisy cheering on to the Pretty Cures.

Daisy heard Matt's statement and turns to him, "Of course, how about you?"

Matt looks up to the team and crosses his arms, "Me too, they're magnificent."

* * *

The Pretty Cures kept fighting and defeating every single Blot in their sight until the Blots were just a small group. The remaining Blots shivered in fright and hid themselves from the Pretty Cures. Erass saw this in his angry mood, and he looks back at the Pretty Cures who were standing tall and were perfectly healthy. "You girls sure are persistent." Erass groaned.

"We _sure_ are." Cure Melody stated. "So why don't you just give up already?"

"Grr…My minions may be weak, but I will still 'erase' you for good." Erass's hands started to glow in a white aura.

"Not if I can help it." Cure Happy called out as prepares her attack. She draws a large pink heart in front of her and concentrates her energy to transfer into a smaller heart. "Pretty Cure, Happy Shower!" She thrusts her attack toward to Erass as a pink beam heads straight to him. But as the beam got close, Erass sticks his hand out as the beam made contact on his hand. When it happened, Happy's beam started to disappear and disintegrated. "EH?! No way!"

"Here, let me try!" Cure Marine volunteered. She circles her hand as bubbles appeared in front of her. "Marine Shoot!" she sends her bubbles toward Erass as a scatter shot. Eras' hands glowed as he sticks them toward the bubble projectiles and shoots out multiple white orbs. The two attacks made contact as Erass's attack cancels and erases Marine's attack. "Eh!? That's not fair!"

"Pretty Cures listen!" Sage Pencilia called out to them. She got the Pretty Cures' attention. "No matter what attacks you send to him, he can erase anything using his magical erasing hands! You have to find a way that his hands won't be in the way of your attacks." The Pretty Cures looked back at Erass.

"So then how can we pull that off?" Cure Rosetta wondered.

"If we use our attacks on him and he cancels them out, our energy levels will decrease and he'll sure to defeat us." Cure Passion pointed out the fact.

"So how can we defeat him with just one shot from our attacks?" Cure Peace frantically wondered.

* * *

Matthew, Daisy, and the fairies from the side watches the Pretty Cures struggle as they tried to figure out how deal with Eras and his incredible erasing magic.

"That power from Erass is strong." Ribbon stated. "The Pretty Cures might not have a chance to defeat him he keeps erasing their attacks-desu wa."

"There's gotta be some way to stop him-coco." said Coco in concern.

"But how-ropu?" Syrup followed.

"This does not look good," Tarte said with a little shiver, "What can we do?" Chiffon, next to Tarte, was a little bit worried as well.

"C'mon Pretty Cures, don't give up." Tint said in a firm mood.

"Don't give up Pretty Cures." Daisy cheered to the team. "I know you can do it!" Some of the girls heard Daisy's cheer, and they smiled back at her.

Matt Oda observes the battle carefully as he thinks everything and plans in his mind. "_Erass only attacks and cancels the Pretty Cures' moves only if he sees them coming to him. So that would mean…_" Matt paused a moment and thought really hard. Then he struck an idea. "I got it!" he quietly shouted. Matt then looks to the closer Pretty Cure that standing next to him and it is Cure Egret. Matt shouted, but quietly calls to Cure Egret, "Mai…I mean Egret. Egret!" Egret heard Matt's voice and she turned towards him. She sees Matt's right hand rolling up his fingers back and forth. She couldn't figure out what Matt is trying to say, but then she realizes Matt is telling Egret to come to him. Egret walks to Matt and asked what is it? Matt grabs her head and turns it so her ear would be on Matt's mouth. Matt cupped his mouth and whispers his plan to Cure Egret. "(_Whisper, Whisper, Whisper_)." Egret looked at Matt and then she smiles and winks at him. Matt winked back at Egret.

* * *

Egret came back to the group and makes a call to the team, "Everyone, come here!" The team heard Egret's command and they close together as Egret tells the plan Matt discussed to Egret. The Pretty Cures nodded and turned back towards Erass. They all got into their fighting stance.

"So are you ready to call it quits and let me find that Wonder Color?" Erass asked in an orderly manner.

"Not yet Erass," Milky Rose said on the contrary, "We still have a trick up in our sleeve."

"Well no matter what you throw at me, I will still cancel your attacks." Erass got into his fighting stance. "So bring it on you frilly weaklings."

"Let's go everyone!" Cure Peach commanded. The team rushed toward Erass as they landed punches on him, but he block the attacks. A few of the girls even tried to trip him over with their round kick, but Erass evaded the attack. Erass concentrated on the all of the girls attacks and blocked them well, until out of the blue…

"Pretty Cure, Twin Stream Splash!" Erass heard and looked up. A stream of a blue and yellow water heads right to him. The attack was coming from Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Erass held out his hands toward the stream and block the attack. Slowly the stream starts to disappear by his erasing hands.

"Heh, is that all you got Pretty Cures?" Erass said in amusement. "You still can't beat me."

Bloom and Egret smiled as they continued their attack. "You let your guard down Erass." both said in unison.

Erass blinked in confusion. _**Swoosh!**_ Suddenly someone is behind him and she places her hand on Erass's back. He turned around quickly and sees Cure Moonlight. "Moonlight Silver Impact." Her palm that touches Erass's back started to glow in a silver aura, and then makes explosion impact. Erass is then pushed in pain away from Moonlight and flies towards to Cure Black and Cure White. Both of the girls screamed as they punched him into the air. He yelled in pain as he is high into the air. He snapped out of this unconsciousness and looks around.

"Pretty Cure, March Shoot!" Erass looked up ahead and sees March's green orb projectiles flying toward him. He reacted fast as he sends his white erasing orbs to the March's projectiles. But March smirked as Erass fell into her trap.

"Pretty Cure, Fire Strike!" Erass flinched as he turned his head around quickly and sees Rouge's attack heading straight towards him. He tries to cancel it, but Rouge's fireball moves too fast that it made contact and pushed him away in pain.

Erass was knocked out again as he flies in the middle of the air. "Princess Ball!" Erass heard, looked up, and sees the blue ball from Cure Princess's attack heading straight towards him. The ball made contact and exploded sending him towards the ground. He screamed in pain and then…_**BOOM!**_ Erass crashed to the ground.

Erass groaned in pain as he tries to get up from the ground. "Ace Shot!" Erass suddenly looked up from the voice he heard and sees Cure Ace's yellow stream attack heading towards him. When the Ace's attack made contact on him, he was wrapped in green vines making him immobilize and can't use his erasing hands. He tries to break free, but due to his injuries, he can't get out of the vines.

"It's my turn to shine." Cure Rhythm as she got Fantastic Belltier out in her hand. "Come out, Tone Ring!" Rhythm draws a huge yellow circle in front of her and grabs it. "Pretty Cure Music Rondo!" She flicks the ring and sends toward Erass. He sees the ring getting closer as he panicked trying to break free. The ring made contact on him and it swirled around him. "3/4 Beat! 1…2…3! Finale!" The ring expanded, enclosed on the tied up Erass, and then it exploded.

After Rhythm's attack, Erass was then pushed back while screaming in pain. He was flying straight toward the small group Blots and one of them carried Sage Pencilia's staff. The Blots panicked and then…_**Boom!**_ Erass and the Blots collided with each other, and the Blot who had the staff let go and sends it twirling into the air. The staff was heading to Pencilia and she grabbed it. "My staff." Pecilia said with joy.

"Excellent Rhythm!" Melody complemented.

"Thank you very much, Melody." Rhythm gracefully replied.

The Blots got up from the impact, but Erass struggles himself to get up on his feet. He was all scratched all and worn out by the Pretty Cures' sneaky attacks. Erass twitched when his left arm sting in pain. He looked up with one eye open and sees the Pretty Cures standing tall and strong.

"So do you want to 'erase' more and we get tough on you even more, or what?" Cure Blossom requested in a grump.

"Blossom, take it easy." said Cure Marine trying to relax Blossom.

Erass manages to stand on his feet, but he was feeling weak. His whole body was shaking in pain. He then swiftly moves his right arm and points toward the Pretty Cures, "You may have won this round, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" He snaps his fingers to the Blots. "Retreat troops!" The blots saluted in agreement as one of them drew a hole that is a portal back to their base. The Blots went to the portal first, while Erass looks back on the girls with a mean look. "I will defeat you Pretty Cures! Ciao!" he said in grump. Erass jumps into the portal and it closed and disappears.

The Pretty Cures smiled. "Alright!" they all shouted in cheer.

"Bravo! Bravo Pretty Cures!" Matt applauded while clapping his hands.

"You did it! Way to go!" Daisy said in great cheer.

All the citizens who are free from the Blots all came in front the Pretty Cures and applauded. Pretty Cures were happy to receive everyone's gratitude.

Sage Pencilia walks up to the team and smiles. "Pretty Cure, I couldn't be any happier. Thank you for saving all of us and the town." She then bows to the team.

"You're welcome," Cure Berry replied, "but are you alright?"

The sage nodded, "Yeah, just a little bruise." She rubs her stomach to relax the pain.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Daisy happily cried. The team looks toward Daisy and they smiled as Daisy is reunited with her mother and father.

"Daisy my sweetie flower, you're alright." the mother happily said as she hugged her young daughter and cried with tears of happiness.

"You're a very brave girl my dear." said the father as he patted Daisy's head.

Some of the Pretty Cures cried with joy, but all of the girls were very happy by this wonderful and tearful reunion.

Cure Bloom looks back at her partner Cure Egret with a chat, "Egret, that plan of yours was really awesome." Egret heard Bloom's words and she blinked.

"Yeah, that was really smart Egret." Cure Dream commented. All of the Pretty Cures grinned at Egret because of her plan.

Egret smiled, "Thanks, but actually it was really Matt's idea of that plan." The team blinked and Egret turned to Matt. "He came up with the plan of how to defeat that Erass and told it to me." The team turned to Matt as he winked and gave a thumb up to girls. They all smiled.

"Great thinking again Matt-san." Shiny Luminous said with joy.

Matt scratches his head and grinned, "Ah, it was nothing. Besides you did all the work, I just gave you all the strategic idea."

Ace walks up to Matt and pats his shoulder. Matt sees Ace smiling at him. "Y'know, I think we Pretty Cures made the right choice to have you on the team. You're really are smart." All the Pretty Cures agreed and Matt smiled even more.


	10. The Stolen Key Board

**Chapter 9: The Stolen "Key" Board**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry it this is a long chapter, but I guarantee that the chapter will be very unique. You might like the scenes in this chapter. Thank you so much, enjoy.

* * *

After the Pretty Cures' victory over Erass, the people in Crafty Town started to repair their homes and properties. The girls were still in their Pretty Cure forms as the team, including Sage Pencilia, were on a hill and watched the people repair their homes. Sage Pencilia turns to the Pretty Cure team and smiles.

"I am very honored for you girls saving our town." the sage spoke to the team. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sage Pencilia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sage Pencilia-san." Cure Muse bowed to the sage.

"Oh, (_giggle_) you guys can call me Penny for short."

"It's nice to meet you Penny." Cure Pine grinned.

"I'm assuming you Pretty Cures are looking for the Wonder Color of this forest?"

"That's right, how did you know?" Cure Aqua replied with little surprise.

"Well why you Pretty Cures from the sage's vision are here then? You must be here to look for the Wonder Colors and save Spectrum Land." The team nodded. The sage smiled and giggled a little, "My guesses are always correct. Well then follow me back to my house and I'll explain what to do next." The sage started walking as the team followed her to her house.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Pretty Cure team and Penny were inside a two-story wooden house that's about two rods long and one and half rod high. Her house was decorated with fancy and colorful doodles on her house such as flowers, happy faces, stars, and butterflies. Inside the Pretty Cures are waiting patiently in the living room as the sage in her high chair looks for something in a box she has on her lap. She pulls out a brooch shaped like a pencil with a flashy rainbow color on it.

"Here you go girls." said Penny showing the brooch. "You're going to need this."

"What's that?" Cure March asked.

"This is my symbol brooch. I have many of these, and I give these pins to people who are honorary heroes and very brave do-gooders."

"Whaa…It's looks pretty." Cure Happy said as her eyes sparkled.

"You are going to need this brooch in order for you Pretty Cures to get to the Sanctuary Grove."

"The Sanctuary Grove?" Matt asked.

"Yes, it's a small church that contains a small but holy garden deep within the forest. In that church contains and holds the Wonder Color Green."

"So what's this brooch for?" Cure White questioned.

"There's a huge gate you'll encounter when you get close to the grove. Show this to the gatekeepers and they'll lead all of you inside the grove."

"Okay, sounds fair." said Cure Mint. "Is there anything else we need to know when we get to the grove?"

Sage Penny thought hard and carefully and then she comes to an answer. "Um…yes, there's a guardian you will meet there at the sanctuary grove and she will give you the Wonder Color you girls need on your journey. However, I haven't heard from our guardian recently, so I fear that something bad happened to her and the grove. Be careful when you arrive there."

"Sure, we will," Cure Rhythm responded in confidence, "but then when the last time you heard from the guardian?"

"Mmm…just last week, but when the Wonder Color appeared in sky and headed back to the grove, I tried to contact the guardian to see if she's alright, but there is no response."

Matt pondered from Penny's last statement for a moment. After thinking, Matt looks up to Penny, "Well thanks for the info and the heads up. I'll take that brooch if you don't mind." Sage didn't mind as she gave the brooch to Matt and he puts it in his bag. "Great, thanks. So where can we find this sanctuary grove anyway?"

The sage got up from her chair and grabs her staff, "It's very simple, I'll show you." Penny walks to the front door and opens it. "Follow me everyone." She walks out the door and the Pretty Cure team followed her.

But while the gang is following Penny toward the location of the grove, Daisy, from the side of the house, stood and watched closely to the team exiting out of the house and walk onto the dirt path. As the team is far away from Daisy, she makes a serious and concerned look on her face.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the team followed Penny all the way up to the top point of a huge hill that leads to an opening path into the deep forest. One of the Pretty Cures looks back and sees the whole town in her view. She was awestruck, but another Pretty Cure got the first Pretty Cure's attention and starts to focus on their objective. Penny stopped in front of the entrance of the opening path to the forest, and so did the team. Penny turned towards the team in a firm look.

"This is as far as I can go." Penny stated. "Just walk down this path and it will lead you to the gates of the grove."

Cure Pine observes carefully down the path into the forest. "Gee, it looks dark and thick way deep in there." Pine stated.

"Yeah, I'm afraid we might get lost." Cure Diamond followed.

"Don't you worry everyone," Penny comforts the team, "As long you stay on this open path, you won't get lost and it will lead you to the grove without any hesitation."

Everyone paused a moment as they looked down the road, and then they all made a firm and confident look on their faces. The Pretty Cures, the fairies, Matt, and Tint nodded in agreement to head into the deep part of the forest. "Well then everyone, let's go." Cure Peach declared.

But just as they were about to move in…, "Wait!" a young girl shouted. The team, including Pencilia, looked back toward the sound and sees a surprise appearance. Up came to the team is Daisy, along with her parents chasing after her. Daisy stops in front of the team and catches her breath, "Please Pretty Cures…take…me with you." The team jolted in surprise when they heard Daisy's request.

Daisy's parents caught up to their daughter as the mother grasped tightly to Daisy. "Daisy! You know better not to go into the grove alone!" her mother frantically worried.

"Do you have any idea what would've happen to you if you're not careful?" her father panicked.

"But Mommy, Daddy!" Daisy cried, "I want to see her again!"

Her mother crouched to Daisy's height, "Daisy-sweetie, I understand, but…you don't know what sort of danger might contain in that grove. Ever since that green light we saw in the sky appeared, weird things are happening at the grove. A man went into the grove a few days ago, and he came back all scratched up." The Pretty Cure team was surprised by this, but Matt pondered of Daisy's mother's statement.

"That's why if I tag along with the Pretty Cures, I will be safe and I'll sure to see her again." Daisy begins to make tears from her eyes. "Please Mommy, can I see her one more time?"

There was moment of silence as the team was wondering what Daisy wanted to see. "I don't mean to interrupt," said Cure Moonlight, "but what's this all about?"

Daisy and her parents turned and looked at the Pretty Cures. The mother sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just that…Daisy is so eager to see…her sister again."

"Her sister?" Cure Melody wondered.

Daisy nodded, "Mmm-hmm, my sister lives in the sanctuary grove you girls are going, and I wanted in my life to see her again."

"But…why so desperate?" Cure Black asked.

Daisy took a deep breath and exhaled, and then she looked back at the Pretty Cure team. "Long time ago when I was little and my parents were doing their grown-up jobs, it was only me and my big sister that we live and played together. She really loved me like she was another Mommy to me, and I loved her too. But when the years passed, my big sister became the next guardian to watch over the sanctuary grove, and she has been very busy watching and protecting that place that she didn't came back home for a while. I really missed her, so all I wanted is to see my favorite sister again. But I heard the grove became bad and dangerous, so my parents wouldn't let me go to see her." The Pretty Cure team was a bit depressed from Daisy's story, but Cure Fortune completely understands. "I was afraid something bad happen to my sister and I wanted to see her again, but with the bad things I heard from the people, my parents wouldn't dare to let me go into the grove and find my sister. But when I saw you Pretty Cures fighting and saving our home, I thought this might be my biggest chance to see her again by coming along with you Pretty Cures as you go into the grove." Daisy then makes a firm look with her tears in eyes. "Please Mommy and Daddy, I want to go with them and see my sister again. Pretty Cures is it okay if I come with you? Please, please, pleasey please."

The team, the sage, and Daisy's parents didn't know what to do taking a young little girl on a dangerous task. There is a silence in the group, but Cure Fortune walks up to the girl and her parents. Fortune couches down Daisy's height, "Hey Daisy, if you stick close to me and all of us, then I promise we will get to see your sister again." Fortune winks at Daisy, and she smiles.

"You mean it Miss?" Daisy's mother said in shock.

Fortune nodded calmly, "Yes, I promise to you ma'am that we will protect your daughter and find her sister until we returned from the grove together." The mother and father were little bit concerned about Fortune's words.

The Pretty Cures couldn't understand of how Cure Fortune would take the girl's request so easily, but Cure Lovely, Princess, and Honey knew why. "She's right." Cure Lovely said. Everyone turned to Lovely and was shocked by her words. "Stay close to us Daisy, and everything's going to be alright."

Matt begins to shake his hands and head in confusion, "W-w-w-wait, wait, wait girls, how can you be so sure that taking this little girl is going to be okay?"

Cure Fortune turns to Matthew Oda and calmly responds, "Because Matt-san, I wanted to save and see my sister again when she was in trouble."

"You have a sister Fortune?" Matt said in little surprise.

"We didn't know that." Cure Bloom stated.

"That's right everyone," Cure Princess responded to the team, "Her older sister is also a Pretty Cure like all of us, and she has a very strong and kind heart."

"Whoa, we didn't even know that too." Cure Sunshine said in little shock.

Fortune continues to talk, "My sister was very compassionate and kind to me. I loved her so much that if anything happened to her, I would repay the debt. And I did." She then turns back to Daisy. "As long you never give up, work and be close together with us, then you will get to see your sister again. Is that a promise?" Daisy happily smiles and nods in agreement. "So what do you think everyone?" Fortune said to the team.

The team thought really hard, but they all came to a conclusion. "Well I'm a gentleman," Matt said, "and a gentleman is supposed to help others whether it's the adult thing or a child's need. Not only that, I don't want to see this sad girl miss her sister so much. So I agree we should help her."

"I have plenty of siblings back home that I take care all the time." Cure March stated. "And when it comes to family, we stick together forever until the very end. I say having Daisy with us is no problem."

"I have a baby sister that's just been born." Cure Blossom noted. "And I want to make sure that I be the best sister for her. So I'm willing to help Daisy's sister so she can be happy together with her best sister."

Everyone all agreed to help Daisy. The parents of Daisy didn't know what to say or start, but the mother makes a word, "Okay everyone, I let Daisy go with you girls."

The Father was stunned by this and he panicked a little, "But honey my dear, are you…"

"Yes…these are the Pretty Cures and they saved our town. I'm sure they will protect our precious daughter as they head to the grove. I can guarantee they will return home safely."

The father looks at the team for a moment, and then he makes a firm look. "Alright, just be careful Daisy. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Daisy smiled happily and makes one last tear, "Thank you Mommy and Daddy. I promise I will be safe and stay close to the Pretty Cures."

Cure Fortune grabs Daisy's hand and they both smiled. "Just don't let go, okay?" Fortune said. Daisy nodded saying she won't.

Sage Pencilia begins to calm herself and makes one last word to the team. "Now be careful when you get to the grove, and make sure you show that brooch I gave to all of you." The team nodded, and they all, including Daisy holding tightly to Fortune, went inside the forest and walked along the open road.

Daisy's mother and father were close to each other as they watched her daughter and the team vanish into the woods. "Be careful, my sweet flower." the mother said in concern.

* * *

After a while of walking along the open path deep in the forest, some of the Pretty Cures on the team were getting a little impatient wondering if they reached their destination. The whole team, including Daisy who is next to Fortune and Blossom close together, have been walking through bushes and trees for quite some time.

"Jeez, how much further to the grove?" Marine complained.

"I'm not sure," Sunshine replied, "but if you keep complaining, you'll drag us down making us to take a lot more time than expected."

"Sorry…" Marine replies calmly.

"I wonder what this grove is going to look like when we get there." Matt wondered.

"Well first of all Matt-san," said Rhythm, "We need to encounter a gate first before we reached the grove. Penny said we need to meet these gatekeepers and show the brooch to them so we can get inside."

"You're right Kana...I mean Rhythm."

Cure Berry came over to Matt with a grin on her face. "Trying to remember our names, Matt-san?" she said in a cheeky mood.

Matt scratches the back of his head and makes concerned look on his face, "Well it's kind of hard for me to say your real names or your hero names. You girls are the same people, it's just mind is saying: which name is the best, real or hero nickname?"

Rhythm and Berry giggled. "You'll get used to it Matt-san." Rhythm said in glee.

After a few minutes passed by and continuing walking down the road, Cure Peace spotted something up ahead. "Hey look!" Peace shouted to everyone and pointed. Everyone heard Peace and looked up ahead. Then in great surprise, up ahead just about a few yards away is a huge gate with decorative cutout designs on the doors. On the left door has a flower and a moon on the top, and a square box and a hand that has a palm shape like hexagon and fingers shape like rectangular. On the right door has a rainbow with a dear below it on the top half, a sun and toy top on the bottom, and a rectangular in the middle and near the opening crack. Everyone, including Daisy, is amazed by this huge door. Connected next to it are concrete walls with sharp steel thorns on the top of the walls. They know climbing over the wall is impossible.

After the team gazed this unique gate, they started to look for a way inside and pass through it. Cure Peach, Cure Honey, Cure Sword, and Matt got close to the doors as they search everywhere finding a way to open the doors.

"I don't see how we can get inside." Honey stated.

Matt researches the doors by touching them, "These feel like they are made from cardboard, but not the ordinary kind. This kind of cardboard are a lot tougher and I don't think cutting through will get us in."

"But there must a way inside." Peach responded.

"It looks like it's not going to be easy to get in." Matt claims.

"But more importantly," Sword continued the discussion, "where are the gatekeepers? I thought they be right here guarding on this door."

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE _ARE_ GUARDING THIS DOOR YOU PURPLE HAIR DITZ."

Everyone jotled when they heard the voice out of nowhere. "W-w-wh-who said that?" Sword said in little bit of fright.

"WE DID YOU INTRUDERS!"

The team looked everywhere to find the voices but still couldn't find them. Just then, Honey spotted something on the door and she screeched. "Honey, what's wrong?" Peach asked. Honey pointed to the door and everyone looked. In great shock to the team, the shapes hexagon on the hand, the diamond on the top of the box, the circle of the sun, and the triangle on the toy top began to shake and move. They then popped out from the door and floated into the air as the four shapes, with other shapes that came with the first four, combined together to make one huge cutout fist. It starts to swing toward the Pretty Cure team.

"Look out everyone!" Cure Aqua shouted. They jumped out of the way and avoided the attack. Daisy is safe with Fortune and Blossom at her side as the fist is still at it as it tries to squash the team.

After the fist made their attacks and missed the team, it then burst into the small shapes again and floated toward in front of the gate. The cardboard cutout shapes were arranged into four groups and then they were magically combined together. After they were constructed, in front of the Pretty Cures stood four humanoid cutouts that is about a feet and half high. Each of the four cutouts have different head shapes, a hexagon, a diamond, a circle, and a upright triangle. Their bodies were the same: a thick rectangular torso, and thin rectangular arms, legs, and feet. Each cutout had different feet, hands, and fingers. The hexagon and diamond cutouts have square palms, and the circle and triangle cutouts circle palms. The triangular and hexagon have triangular fingers, while the circle and diamond have square fingers. Suddenly on the heads, two bright and glowing eyes appeared and lines appeared below them as mouths. Their faces were shown as they stare with a fierce look to the Pretty Cure team. The team got on their feet and is in their fighting stance. The fairies back away and hid themselves for protection, and Daisy is right with them in little fright.

"You're pretty quick for a bunch of girls with fancy-smanshy dresses." said the hexagon head cutout.

"But you won't defeat us!" the circle head cutout shouted. "You will never pass us gatekeepers of the sanctuary."

Matt quickly reacted as he steps forward in front of the cutouts. "Wait! Wait!" he shouted. "We're not enemies! We're here to save the Wonder Color and Spectrum Land."

"Who's this kid?" said the diamond head cutout.

"I don't know," the triangle head cutout replied, "but without proof that you're good people to this land, you are still our enemies."

The hexagon head makes a command, "Alright you guys, let's turn into a hammer and crush them."

The cutouts were about to come apart to assemble themselves into a giant hammer, but Matt quickly reacted. "Wait! No, stop! Look!" he shouted as reaches something in his messenger bag. He pulls out the brooch from Sage Penny and shows it to the cutout guards. The cutouts froze as they see the brooch Matt Oda held. The cutouts assembled back to their humanoid selves and gazed the brooch.

"That brooch," the diamond cutout said, "why that's…"

"Sage Pencilia's brooch!" the circle cutout shouted.

"That means one thing…" the triangle cutout said.

"They're good friends of Sage Pencilia and Crafty Town." the square cutout.

The cutouts bowed in apology. "Sorry for the ambush." they said in unison.

Matt exhaled his breath in relief. The Pretty Cures smiled at Matt for his quick thinking skills. "Great work Matt-san." Cure Muse complemented. Matt turned to Muse and gave a thumb up.

"Y'know," said the hexagon cutout, "We wouldn't attack ya if you showed us that brooch earlier."

"Sorry," Cure Lemonade replies as she scratches her head, "It's just that we never expected you were hiding on the door."

"It's a pleasure meeting you friends of Crafty Town." said the hexagon cutout cheerfully. "We are the gatekeepers of the sanctuary grove. Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Hex."

"Hi there, I'm Di." said the diamond cutout.

"Hello, I'm Circ." the circle cutout said.

"And I'm Tri, nice to meet you." the triangle cutout followed.

"Nice you meet you guys." Cure March greeted. "So now that you know we're not enemies, can you help us?"

"We're looking for the Wonder Color that's inside the grove," Cure Rosetta stated, "can we please go inside?"

The gatekeepers blinked. "The Wonder Color?" Hex said in little shock. "We do have it inside, but why do you people need it for?"

"Yeah, we can't just let you girls barge in and take the Wonder Color without any reasoning." Circ followed in a firm mood.

"Well, we happen to be the Pretty Cures," said Milky Rose, "and we are collecting the Wonder Colors so we can restore the Prism Diamond and save Spectrum Land."

The cutouts jumped in shock. "The Pretty Cures!?" they shouted.

"You're the heroines from the vision that sage told us?" Di said in surprise.

"Wait!" Tri halted, "How do we know you are the 'Pretty Cures' we heard so much about?"

"Yeah, we're not just being so cautious to any people, we just want to make sure you are the real deal." Hex said. "Do have any proof that you're the Pretty Cures to save Spectrum Land?"

"What kind of proof do you need?" Cure Egret asked.

"Something the Pretty Cures have that's very valuable and important that no ordinary person or nasty villain can obtain." Circ suggested.

The Pretty Cure team thought really hard of what proof they need to show to the guards, but they haven't come up with a solution. The fairies even tried thinking up something, but nothing. Matt and Tint thought hard as well trying to solve the problem, then Tint has the solution. She turns to Matt, "Matthew, the case." Matt stared at Tint in little confusion. "Y'know, the Color Case." Matt flinched and smiled realizing what Tint meant. Matt reaches into his bag takes out the Wonder Color Case. He shows it to the gatekeepers.

"What's that?" Hex asked.

"This is the Wonder Color Case." Matt replied. "Is this proof enough?" The cutouts jumped in shock again.

"The Wonder Color Case!?" Circ said in great surprise.

"You have that?!" Di followed in shock.

"That case is so precious to our world because it holds the Wonder Colors in case of great evil." Tri stated. "If you have the most important object of all in the world, then that means…"

Hex walks up close to the case in Matt's hand to make sure it's the real deal. As Hex observes the case carefully, he came to a conclusion, "Yep it's true, it's the real thing. Only those who seek the Wonder Colors and save the world can only posses this case, which means…" Hex looks at the team with a great smile. "…You're truly the Pretty Cure heroes from the sage's vision."

The cutout gatekeepers bowed greatly and smiled at the Pretty Cures. "We are very honored to meet you Pretty Cures." they said in unison.

The team smiled back at the cutout people. The fairies came out of hiding and so did Daisy. "Well, thank goodness everything's settled." Cure Pine said in relief.

"For sure." Cure Sunshine said happily and calmly.

"Well that you know who we are, can we now go inside?" Cure Rouge asked.

The guards stood up straight, but they jolted a little as they looked to the side of their view. They looked a little bit scared catching the Pretty Cure team's attention. "What's wrong you guys?" Cure Beauty asked politely.

Di is the first guard to tell the truth, "Well we could let you in, but…"

"Unfortunately, we can't…right now." Circ finishes the statement.

The team flinched. "Eh!? Why not!?" said Cure Marine in shock.

"Well, our key to open the doors has been stolen by these mischievous weed people." Tri stated. "And without it, we can't open them and let you in."

"What happened to it?" Tarte came forth along with the other fairy pals.

Hex explained the whole story, "Well, when we saw the green Wonder Color flying through the air and landed back inside the grove, we knew it was sign from our warned sages that a terrible event is going to happen. So we gatekeepers sealed the entrance to the grove tightly and we secured the key very well. But after that, these troublesome weeds appeared out of nowhere, ambushed us, and they stole the key right from under our noses. We never saw these weed people before which gave us the theory: something bad happened at the grove that caused the weeds to appear after the Wonder Color returned to original resting place. We tried to get our key back, but they were too slick and sneaky for us." The team made worried looks on their faces. "We were stumped and we only just guarded the gate…until you came along." Team blinked and got their attention. "You girls and guys can help us."

"How?" Cure White asked.

"We'll make you a deal." Circ said.

"A deal?" Cure Sunny wondered.

The cutouts nodded. "If you can get our key back from those weeds, then we can let you pass the gate with free charge." Tri offered.

"It sounds fair," Di suggested, "You'll help us, we'll help you in return. So what do you say?"

The team looked back at each other. "If we want to get that Wonder Color so we can Spectrum Land and our worlds, then we have to help the guards get their key back." Cure Mint stated to everyone.

"There's no way around it." said Matt. "And as gentleman, I really shouldn't ignore someone who desperately needs help. They seem to be honest and keeping their word, so I'm sure they will let us pass once we the get it back."

"It's the only choice," said Cure Diamond, "we might as well help them."

The whole nodded in agreement and they turned back to the guards of the gate. "You got yourself a deal." Cure Heart smiled and winked. "We'll get your key back, and you'll let us in."

The gatekeepers smiled and looked at each other in great happiness. "Done then." said Hex. "We're counting on you Pretty Cures."

"Alright, let's go that key." Cure Dream said happily. "It's decided!"

"Wait everyone." Matt interrupted. Everyone's eyes are on Matt. "Before we go, what does the key look like?"

"Ah, I thought you might say that." Tri said. "It's simple, it's a key made out of cardboard with different shapes on it. We call it, the 'Key Board.'"

"Keyboard?" Cure Melody pondered. "Like those computer typing things?"

"No, not an electronic 'keyboard' Pinkie." Circ said in exasperation. "'Key' space 'Board,' because it's a key made from cardboard."

"Eh…I'm confused." Melody scratches her head with a confused look on her face.

"You'll see what we mean when you get our key back." Hex said.

Just then they heard a rustle coming from the bushes that's nearby the team and the gatekeepers. They looked at the moving bush and wait for the anticipation of what's going to pop out of the bush. After a few seconds, out popped from the bush is a white clover with glowing eyes on the clover. It got out of the bush and it had a stem as a body, roots for the feet, and two leaves for the arms. The team kept staring at the plant, but the gatekeepers jumped in shocked in recognition. "That's a weed we're talking about!" Tri shouted and pointed. The weed heard the shouted voice and flea for its life.

"It didn't have the key." Cure Beat noted.

"No, but it may lead to its friends that have it." Circ stated.

"Hurry! Don't it lose it!" Di yelled.

"Quick Pretty Cures!" Tint shouted. "After it."

The team then rushed as they chase the weed. Cure Lovely turned back to the gatekeepers and shouts to them, "Don't you worry, we'll be back with the key."

Hex tries to yell to them for a warning, "Be careful! Those weeds are very cunning."

* * *

The Pretty Cure team chased the clover weed to try to catch it, but it moves so quick that it's losing the Pretty Cures fast. The team just kept running toward the direction of the plant it went without stopping. After a long run, the team approaches an opening area of the forest. They stopped running and while hiding behind the bushes and trees, they looked out to the opening field. There right out on the field is the clover weed, along with its four other weedy buddies: a dandelion, goldenrod, poison ivy, and a wild carrot, playing with a key about a half an inch big and a foot long that's made out of different shapes and cardboard.

"Those must be the weeds those gatekeepers were talking about." Cure Ace pointed out.

"Hey look." Cure Peach quietly shouted and points to the key. "That must be the key."

"Alright, let's get it." Cure Black said as she moves in toward the weedy group.

But Black was stopped by Cure White. "Wait Black," White called for her, "if you run up to them without caution, they might just get away with the key then."

"She's right Black." Matt pointed out. "If we're going to get that key back, we need is a good strategy to ambush them by surprise and get their guard down."

"So how are we going to do that?" Cure Moonlight asked.

Matt begins to think hard to find the solution. After a few seconds of quick thinking, he got a plan, "I've got it. Gather around everyone." the whole team did, including the fairies, Tint, and Daisy, as they listened to Matt's plan of surprise.

The weeds were still playing with the key as they toss it back and forth like volleyball. Just then they heard someone's footsteps. The weeds turned toward the direction of the sound and they see the Max Heart Pretty Cures coming toward them. As the girls got close to the weeds, White sticks her arm and hand out to them, "Hand over the key, and no one gets hurt." The weeds tremble a little, but they grabbed the key and scurried off in escape. The weeds were about to reach the bushes, but then popping out in front them are the Splash Star Pretty Cures surrounding them. The weeds quickly stopped and then they ran in a different direction of escape. They were reaching to the bushes and trees again, but popped in front of them by surprise are the Fresh Pretty Cure team. The weeds ran into a different direction but another Pretty Cure team got them surrounded. Soon the whole team surrounded the weeds leaving nowhere to escape. The weeds were cornered and frantically don't know where to run.

"Matt-san, you're plan worked!" Tint shouted in glee.

"We got you surrounded-coco." Coco said.

"Give us the key and we'll let you go easily, or else-desu wa." Ribbon commanded.

Daisy was next Cure Fortune and holding her tightly. "You give that key back, or I won't see my sister."

The Pretty Cure team kept staring at the weeds in a firm look. The weeds became annoyed as they looked at each other and nodded. The five weeds then grabbed a section of the key and they pulled in different directions. The team was wondering what the weeds are doing, until…_**POP!**_ The key was spilt into five different shapes: a hexagon for the handle, circle of its ending point, a rectangle for the neck, and the square and the triangle for the teeth of the key. The team flinched in surprise, and their plan kind of got backfired. The weeds each got a piece in their possession and then they scattered around the area. The team tries to nab them before they can get away, but they were too slick and they manage to sneak past the Pretty Cure team. The weeds got together and ran away from the team. The team was a bit mad that they got away, so they chase them again hoping they would catch them before it's too late.

The weeds kept running until they come across a fork in the road leading five different paths. They've stopped in the center and looked back at the Pretty Cure team that is right behind the weeds' tail. The weeds evilly smirked at each other and nodded as each one went down a different path by themselves. When the team got to the center, everyone moaned.

"Oh no!" Cure Lemonade cried.

"Those little grassy pests split up in different paths." Cure Sunny complained.

"Now what do we do?" Cure Rhythm said in little panic.

"We'll just have to split into groups and take down the different paths the weeds took." Matt replied and suggested. "We'll catch them faster since there's only one weed by themselves and we'll be a big group to surround them."

"Great idea Matt-san." Cure Passion. "We'll then retrieve the parts of the key very quick."

"Okay Pretty Cures," said Cure Happy, "let's move out!"

After the group huddle, a group of Pretty Cure teams, including the fairies, Matthew, and Daisy, went down on a different road to catch the single weed it contained. Starting from the left, the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and the Suite Pretty Cure took the leftmost the path, the Heartcatch Pretty Cure and the Max Heart Pretty Cure took the one next the left path, the Smile Pretty Cure and the Splash Star Pretty Cure took the middle, the Fresh Pretty Cure and the Dokidoki Pretty Cure to the path next to the right of the middle path, and finally the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, with Matt, Tint, and Daisy, took the rightmost path. Everyone kept moving down the path they each took hoping to find the weed and the key part.

* * *

The Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and the Suite Pretty Cure kept running down the path until they came across a huge pond. The girls and the fairies looked everywhere to find the weed, and then cure Lemonade spotted the weed. "Look, over there!" she shouted. The girls did and there in the middle of the pond and on a floating log is the dandelion weed holding the circle key part.

"So it's right there." Melody said. "No problem I'll just swim and get that weed." As Melody was about to jump into the water, Rhythm stopped her in the nick of time by pulling back her shoulders making her land on the ground. "Rhythm, what was that for!?" Melody yelled in anger.

"Look Melody!" Rhythm shouted and pointed toward the pond. She and everyone else looked, and in great shock, the pond contained a school of piranhas. Melody would've become fish food. Melody thanked Rhythm for saving her life. The girls looked back at the weed as it snickered in an evil giggled teasing the Pretty Cures. This made the girls mad and puff up their faces.

"That's not funny!" Milky Rose yelled in anger.

"Now what?" Cure Dream wondered. "We can't sit here and do nothing."

"There's got to be some way-coco." Coco said in concerned.

"I know," said Lemonade in a cheer, "I'll use my Prism Chain to grab that weed and the key part."

"Great idea Lemonade." Cure Beat replied.

"It might work-nya." Hummy followed

"Go for it!" Cure Rouge commanded.

Lemonade got her arms crossed and chants the attack, "Pretty Cure, Prism Chain!" Her yellow butterfly chains appeared as she flicks them toward the weed on the floating log. It looks like Lemonade has him, but… the weed sidestep on the log, and Lemonade's attack miss it by an inch. "Eehhh!?" cried Lemonade. She flicks her chains to try to catch the weed again, but the weed took a small step to the side and avoided the attack. Lemonade kept flicking her chains but she kept missing the weed as the sneaky plant kept avoiding the attack. Lemonade is now getting tired and the dandelion weed puts its leaves next to the side of its petals and flaps them to mock Lemonade and the girls.

"Jeez! Hold still you pest!" Rhythm whined.

"That's it!" Cure Rouge said in anger, "I'll just use my Fire Strike and I'll-"

"No don't!" Cure Aqua stopped Rouge, "If you do that, you might burn the key part by accident." Rouge looked back the weed and growled. The weed evilly snickered.

"We need to find a way to get that weed off that log and get the key part back." Cure Mint stated. "But how can we?"

Cure Muse thought hard and came up with a brilliant idea. She went to Lemonade, "Lemonade listen…" Muse put her mouth close to Lemonade's left ear and whispers. "_Whisper, Whisper, Whisper_."

Lemonade smiled and gave a circle from her thumb and index finger. "Got ya." she happily replied.

"What is it Muse?" Melody asked.

"Just watch and learn." Muse smiled and calmly replied.

Lemonade tried her attack one more time. "Pretty Cure, Prism Chain!" she flicks her chains toward the weed on the log. The weed prepares to dodge the chains but…the chains weren't aiming at the weed. The weed notices the chains were off to the right and then they were wrapping around the end of the log. The weed is confused and looks back at the girls. Lemonade grinned, "Fooled ya!" She pulls the chains really hard. The weed looked back at the chains that were wrapped around the log as the chains got tighten, and then…the chains pulled the log and twirled the entire log in a spinning propeller. The weed spins all around with the log it is on, and became very dizzy. The weed was spinning so fast that it and the key part the weed had flew up into the air and landed in the water.

The weed reached the surface of the water and snaps itself out from its dizziness. It uses the key part as a floating preserver. When it looked around its area, he jolted when the piranhas surrounded the weed. The weed quickly reacted as got on top of the key part and rowed for its life as the piranhas chased it. The flesh eating fish were behind the dandelion weed and it looks like it was the end for the weed, but…something picked the weed out from the water with the key part it had as a piranha missed the catch to eat the weed. The dandelion felt relieved that it was saved, but it jolted when it discovered that the one who rescued it was Milky Rose. The other girls stared at the weed with a cheeky look on their faces. The dandelion weed shook in fright, but it then grinned in guiltiness as he gave the girls the circle key part. Milky Rose took the part and looks back at the weed. The weed pleads to let bygones be bygones, but… "Sorry kid," Milky Rose said, "we're flowers, and you're nothing but a pesky weed to us." The dandelion jolted in fright as it watches the girls waved him goodbye. The weed shook its leaves and head back and forth saying not to kill it. But just like all regular pests, Milky Rose tossed the weed into the water. The dandelion weed sees the piranhas surrounding and jolted in fright as the piranhas devoured the weed.

"That dandelion should've been more politely so we can spare him," Lemonade suggested, "but he was mean to us."

"Hey that's what 'pests' are." Melody stated. "You have to get rid of them."

* * *

The Max Heart and Heartcatch Pretty Cure teams arrived at a cliff that oversees the whole Green Forest. The girls and fairies looked around to find the weed with key part. "Ah! There it is-deshu!" Potpourri shouted and pointed. The gang looked and sees the goldenrod weed stand near the cliff's edge as it holds the rectangular key part. The weed is holding on the key part as it hangs from the edge of the cliff ready to plunge into the deep drop. This made the team flinched in shock knowing if they make one false move, they'll lose the key part for good.

"No don't!" Cure Black shouted.

"Please don't," Cure White followed, "if you do, then we'll never get to pass the gate. Just give us the key part and we'll go easy on you."

The weed didn't accept the girls' kind words, but it instead leans his body out more over the edge of the cliff.

This made the girls panic even more. "No don't!" Cure Marine shouted.

The goldenrod weed is about to let go the key part and it made the girls and the fairies flinched in fright. The weed is about to win, but suddenly he slipped and lost his balance as it was about to fall over the edge of the cliff. The Pretty Cures watched this dreadful sight, but Cure Blossom reacted fast. She dashes up to the weed that's about to fall giving everything she got with all her might. The goldenrod weed tumbled off the edge and fell, but in the nick of time, Blossom just managed to grab the weed and saves it and the key part it's holding. The mischievous weed was surprise to see this girl do a kind deed to it. Blossom pulled it up and put the weed back on the ground of the cliff.

"Are you okay?" Blossom kindly asked. The weed nodded, but was confused. Blossom smiled, "I couldn't let a beautiful plant like you go to waste. I know you're mischievous, but you are really a good plant." The weed blushes a little.

"Is she serious…?" Cure Marine said in surprise.

"I don't really know…" Cure Sunshine replied. Cure Moonlight and the Max Heart Pretty Cures just kept staring in confusion.

"Now that I saved your life, would you please give us the key part in return?" Blossom asked as she sticks her hand out to the weed. The weed really felt pleased, and did what she said and gave the rectangular key part to Blossom. But the weed wasn't going to give up that easily as his leaf behind its back turned into a poison thorn. The weed's face turns sneakily evil to Blossom as it pulls back on its thorn and thrusts to her. The other girls jolted in this sudden surprise. The weed's thorn is closing in on Blossom but…, she calmly and tilted her head to the side causing the goldenrod weed to miss and hover in midair. And in great shock, the weed is high in midair as looked down at the huge drop. The weed looked back at Blossom who is still holding onto the rectangular key part. "Thanks for the key part." Blossom calmly and happily said. She waves at the weed, "Bye-bye." The weed tries to hover back to the edge, but the gravity got to it and the weed fell to its death.

The other Pretty Cures were a bit stunned and confused by this scene. "Err…what just happened?" Cure Black questioned with a confused look.

Blossom turned back to the team and she giggled. "Well I love flowers because I can sense true blue honesty in them, but weeds are nothing but liars to me. I knew that weed is going to pull a fast one on me, but I saw its trick right through to it."

The other girls and fairies smiled by Blossom's little sneaky trick. "That Blossom…" Moonlight said calmly in relief.

* * *

The Splash Star and Smile Pretty Cure teams arrive an open area where there are five large trees that are in a wide circle. The girls and the fairies looked high and low the weed with the key part. "Where is it?" Cure March wondered. They looked hard and again, until…

"Ah! There it is! Up there-kuru!" Candy shouted and pointed. The gang looked up and there high in the branches of the trees is the wild carrot weed holding a triangle key part. The weed waves its leaf to tease the girls saying they can't reach them. The weed got some nerve to upset the girls.

"So you wanna play huh?" Cure Sunny said in anger.

"Well ready or not," Cure Bloom followed, "Here we come!"

The girls chased the weed as they jumped onto the branches of the trees climbing close to the weed. The weed reacted as it grabs the key part and hops to one branch and another. The pursuit is on as the Pretty Cures were behind the weed hopping from one branch to another. Cure Happy was right behind the weed within inches as she sticks her hand to reach the weed. "I almost…got you." Happy said. Her fingers were almost touching the weed, but the sneaky plant dropped down as a branch appeared in front of Happy and _**Smack!**_ she hit her face on the branch. "Ow, ow, owiee..." she cried in pain.

The weed landed on a lower branch and continues to hop away from the Pretty Cures. Cure Sunny is right on the weed's tail as she is gaining close to it. The weed looked back at Sunny as she is getting close to it, then it looked up ahead and sees March coming right the weed from the front. It looked like the two girls are going to capture the weed by surrounding it.

"You're mine little pest." Sunny said.

"I've got you now!" March shouted.

The weed smirked as it comes up with a devious trick. The weed jumps out of the two girls' way, and both March and Sunny looked at each in shock knowing they going to collide. The girls tried to move out of the way, but…_**BONK!**_ Their eyes swirled and birds were flying around their heads. "Owww…" the both girls said in sync.

The weed giggled evilly as it continues to watch the girls collided and hopping onto the next branch. Things were going smoothly for the weed, until…_**WHACK!**_ A branch swats the weed from Cure Egret who pulled the branch and let it go to attack the weed. "Gotcha." said Egret cheerfully. The weed slowly peeled off the branch and fell toward the ground along with the key part. The weed kept falling unconsciously until…_**Poof!**_ The weed hit the ground and the key part landed on a soft small grass.

The wild carrot weed got up from its unconsciousness and shook its head. It looked around to find the key part and it sees the key right in front of it. The weed happily smiles as it tries to reach and take the key part, but…_**BOOM!**_ A huge branch landed and crushed the weed. The weed's leaf still sticks out as it shakes from its last strength, but then its leaf fell to the ground. Up in the trees, Cure Bloom wipes her hands together to clean off the dirt as she happily grins. "Three strikes, and he's out." Cure Bloom said in glee. Egret gave Bloom a thumb's up.

"Excellent work-lapi." Flappy complemented Bloom while he is in Bloom's pouch.

"Thanks, I was in top form."

Cure Beauty and Cure Peace were on the ground as they grabbed the triangular key part. "Nice work girls." Beauty shouted and complement.

"That was so awesome!" Peace said in great delight. Egret and Bloom winked and smiled, and Happy, Sunny, and March gave a thumb's up still suffering from their pain.

* * *

The Fresh and DokiDoki Pretty Cure were right behind the poison ivy weed as it held the square key part. The weed manages to get away from the team as it jumped through bushes. "Hurry girls!" Peach shouted, "It went through the bushes up ahead!" The girls and the fairies passed the bushes and came to open area. But to their great shock, surrounding the team were a bunch of poison ivy. The weed manages to slip into the group of ivies and blend in. The girls couldn't figure out where the weed that has the key part is hiding.

"Oh great," Tarte complained, "now what do we do? That little root could be anyone of these ivies."

"Well then, we'll just to pick every single one of them." Cure Heart demanded.

"No wait!" Cure Diamond interrupted and stopped her. "These _are_ poison ivy. If you touch them, you'll really be infected and really get sick."

"But then, what are we suppose to do?" Cure Pine wondered in little concern.

The girls began to wonder in concern, but Ai, the baby fairy, flies in the air. "Kyupi!" she shouted as her heart on her bib glowed. A bright orb appeared and then the light disappeared as the Magical Lovely Pad appeared in front of Ai. She circles her hands on the pad as a screen appeared in the pad that shows all the poison ivy in its view. Ai grabs the pad and moves it around as the pad scans the ivies. The girls wondered what Ai is doing, but they just kept watching her with the pad in her hands. After a few seconds of scanning, the pad picked up something. **_Beep__ Beep_ **On the screen depicted that one of the poison ivy in the group is flashing.

The Pretty Cures and the fairies got close to the pad as they try to figure out what this means, until Cure Rosetta came up with a thought. "Oh I know," she responded, "I think the pad is telling that ivy that's glowing is the one we're looking for." The girls flinched in surprise.

"I didn't know it can do that." Cure Sword said in astonishment.

"Wow this pad is something." Cure Ace said in little amazement. "I wonder what other stuff does this pad do?"

"Well now that we found the weed, how are we supposed to get it without getting affected by the poison?" Cure Passion question.

Just then Chiffon floated in front of the girls. "Puri-pu!" She shouted as she taps her two puffy hair buns together twice. Then the mark on her forehead glowed as the poison ivy that was shown by the pad had glowed too. Using her powers, Chiffon lifted the poison ivy weed that's holding the key part as it struggles and waving itself in the air trying to get itself down. The weed floated all the way to Chiffon and the girls as it still tries to break free from Chiffon's powers. Then Chiffon continues to use her powers to snatch back the key part from the weed. The weed uses all its strength to hold onto the key part, but the power of Chiffon is too strong as the key part slipped away from the weed. The key part floated toward Chiffon and she grabbed it. Her forehead stopped glowing causing the weed to stop floating and fell hard on a rock.

"Way to go Chiffon!" Peach praised.

"That was very clever." Passion followed. Chiffon giggled with joy.

"Well now that we got the key part, let's head back to the others." Tarte instructed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As soon as they turned around and headed back to path they were on, the poison ivy weed woke up from its unconsciousness and growls at Chiffon who has her back turned. The weed's ivies on its head poked out poison thorns, and then it charges at Chiffon with rage. Pine turned around and sees the weed closing in on Chiffon. "Chiffon! Look out!" Pine shouted. Chiffon turned around and sees the weed closing in on her. Chiffon jolted and covered herself in fright as she brace for the impact of the weed's attack.

The weed leaps towards Chiffon who is holding the key part as it dives to her with it ivies pointing toward her. But…_**BANG!**_ the weed smashes its face into something. Cure Rosetta pulled up a clover barrier in front of her to protect Chiffon. She looked up and smiled at Rosetta. Rosetta smiles, "Rosetta Reflection!" A yellow beam burst and pushes back the weed in pain. The weed landed on two leaves that were close together. The weed shook its head to gain back from its unconsciousness and it became very angry. The weed tries to move but something sticky prevents the weed to move. The weed looks around of where it's sitting and sees little spikes sticking out from the edge of the leaves. The weed jolted in fright realizing it is inside a huge fly trap. The leaves opened wide as the plant is about to eat the weed, and the weed tries to escape with all its might. But then…_**CRUNCH!**_ the fly trap ate the weed.

"Bon appétit." Cure Rosetta said with a gentle smile.

"Welp, so much for that poison ivy." Diamond said.

"Thank goodness that Chiffon is alright." Cure Ace in relief.

"Kyua, puri-pu!" Chiffon said in glee.

* * *

The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Matt Oda, Tint, and Daisy kept running on the road to find the last weed. They came upon a dirt field with many dirt holes. They looked around to find the weed that has the last key part, but couldn't find it. They kept looking again, until Daisy spotted the weed. "There, right there!" she shouted and pointed. Everyone else looked to where Daisy is pointing and there they see the white clover weed popping out of one of the holes and holding onto the hexagon key part. Cure Lovely moves toward the weed and tries to grab it. The weed quickly reacted as it hid down into the hole, and Lovely miss the grab. The weed popped out from another hole that's close to Lovely as it snickered at her.

"Quick! Grab that weed!" Matt shouted and commanded. Lovely quickly got her feet as she leaps again to grab the weed, but it dove back into the hole and Lovely missed it. She now is getting a little upset.

"We better help her." Cure Princess demanded. Everyone agreed as they jump into the scene to catch the sneaky the weed. Daisy stays behind and watches the team work really hard to grab the weed. The weed kept popping from one hole to another to avoid the Pretty Cures, Matt Oda, and Tint from grabbing it. The team tried and tried to grab it, but soon they became exhausted of this whack-a-mole game.

"There's gotta be some way to catch this sneaky plant." Cure Honey complained.

"This is one crafty weed." Tint stated. "What are we going to do?"

Daisy couldn't stand and watch the Pretty Cure team suffer anymore of this insanity, so she looked around to try to find a solution. Just then, she spotted a light brown rabbit sleeping on a stump. She quietly and calmly walks to the rabbit and pets softly on it. The rabbit slowly awakes himself and then looks toward the person who is petting him. There he sees Daisy smiling at the bunny. "How are you doing, bunny?" Daisy asked with a smile. The rabbit is happy to be petted by her as he rubs the palm of her hand in return. Daisy gently and slowly got close to the bunny, "Hey mister rabbit, can you help us out?" The fluffy bunny didn't say anything but gently tilt his head.

The Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, Matt, and Tint were about at their last energy as tried to catch the pop-up weed coming out from the holes. They were sweating a lot as they were close to reaching their limit. The weed snickered and pointed to the team in a mockery. "Blast that cunning and cheeky weed!" Matt complained. "I wish there is some way to lure it out of the holes."

"I know what you mean Matt-san," Cure Princess said and understands, "But how can we?"

"I know how." Daisy said to everyone. The team turned to Daisy who is holding a rabbit in her arms. Daisy looks at the rabbit, "Will you help us?" The rabbit smiled and hopped off Daisy's arms. It then crawls into one of the holes and went deep underground.

"What does a rabbit going to do?" Cure Lovely asked.

"You'll see." Daisy giggled and smiled at the same time.

In the underground, the weed is happily safe from the Pretty Cure team. But then it heard dirt rolling around from the walls and turns towards the sound it's coming from. There it sees the rabbit coming closer the weed. The bunny stopped as both of the creatures kept staring at each other. The rabbit's perspective sees a delicious white clover in front of him as he licks his lips. The weed jolted knowing what the bunny is thinking as it dash off to flee away from the hungry creature. The rabbit then chases after the weed in a hot pursuit.

Pretty Cures, Matt, Tint, and Daisy waited patiently for the weed to pop out. After a few moments of the waiting, the team sees the weed popping out one of the holes as it panicked in great fright. "Look the weed and the key part!" Cure Honey shouted.

The weed scurried to the next hole to run and hide, as the rabbit popped out of the hole and chases the white clover plant. "At a boy!" Daisy cheered, "Go get it!"

Matt looked at Daisy in great amazement. "So that's how." Matt said to her, "Pretty clever kid." Daisy smiled back at Matt.

The weed and the rabbit were underground as the pursuit is on. The team couldn't figure out what's going on down there, but Cure Fortune makes a command. "Everyone spread out." She said, "We'll cover the holes more and have a better chance of catching that weed when it pops out." Everyone nodded and spread out covering most of the holes they could contact and cover. They all waited for the weed to pop out from one of the holes, and then few seconds later… the clover weed pops out of hole that's right behind Cure Honey. She spotted weed as she quickly pulled out her Triple Dance Honey Baton. "Gotcha!" she shouted and then…, _**Swoosh, Whack!**_ Honey smacked the weed and flings it toward Tint who's hovering a few feet off the ground.

The weed landed on the ground's dirt and the key part landed a few feet away from the weed. "Quick Tint!" Matt shouted, "Get the key part!" Tint flinched, but then nodded in response as she flies toward the key part. The weed shook out from its unconsciousness and sees the key part as Tint tries to reach for it. The weed reacted as it got up on its roots and races towards the key. The two got closer to the key hoping to reach and grab it in time before the other does. Tint was in reach within a couple of inches from it, but…_** Yoink!**_ The weed manages to grab the key part again. Tint and the team panicked again knowing the weed is going to get away with the key. The clover weed snickered at Tint thinking it won, but then…_**Swoosh!**_ Something passed by in front of Tint and the weed disappears. All was left is the hexagon key in midair as Tint grabbed it. Tint and the others looked around to what happened to the weed, and it turns out the rabbit got the weed in his paws. The bunny glared at the weed knowing it is snack time, and the weed panicked as it tries to break free from the rabbit. The rabbit opened his mouth wide, and the weed shook its head and arms not to eat it. _**CRUNCH! MUNCH!**_ The rabbit ate the weed as the team and Tint flinched and looked away from torture.

"_Whew_…that's the end of that weed." Cure Lovely said in relief.

"He was sneaky, but not sneaky enough for us." Cure Princess followed.

Daisy approaches the bunny with a big smile. "Thanks for everything." said Daisy. "I really appreciate it." The bunny smiled and then it hopped away into the bushes.

"Excellent work everyone." Tint calls to everyone, "We have succeeded in getting the key part back."

"But…what do we do now?" Matt wondered. Everyone looked at Matt. "We managed to get one of the key parts back, but how are suppose to fix it?"

The Pretty Cures, Daisy, and Tint are wondering about that. "Hmm… a good question Matt." Lovely said.

Matt thought for a moment, and then he makes a command, "Well, why I say we head back to the others and see if they got the other key parts back from other weeds?" Everyone nodded from Matt's suggestion. They left the area and walked back on the road they came on to meet up the rest of the team.

* * *

Back at the center where road splits into the five paths, every Pretty Cure were waiting for the rest of the group to show up. In came the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure along with Matt, Tint, and Daisy at their side. They waved at the rest of the girls to grab their attention. "Hey everyone, we're back!" Cure Lovely shouted. The rest of the gang saw them got their attention.

"Hey, what's up?" Cure Dream asked.

"Well we got it." Cure Princess replied as she shows the hexagon key part to everyone. Everyone smiled.

"Did you get the rest?" Matt questioned.

"We sure did." Cure Beauty responded as she, Milky Rose, Cure Blossom, and Chiffon held out the other key parts to everyone.

Matt grin a little, but then he makes concerned look, "I'm glad we got the parts, but now how are we going to fix the key?"

Everyone worried. "I don't know," said Cure Egret, "this is a problem."

They all paused a moment, until Cure Moonlight makes a suggestion. "Well, maybe the gatekeepers might know how to fix this." She said. "It's their key, so maybe they know how to put it back together again."

"You might have something right there Moonlight." Cure Sunshine responded. "I agree with her." Everyone else did. And so the whole team headed back to the gate and the guardians hoping to figure out how to put the key back together again.


	11. Little Grove of Horrors

**Chapter 10: Little Grove of Horrors**

* * *

At the gate, the cutout guards are quietly waiting for the Pretty Cures' return. Hex and Tri think the weeds outsmarted the girls thinking the pests were too sneaky, while Di and Circ think it's the other way around. They were starting to get worried wondering if the Pretty Cures survived the battle between them and the weeds.

"I fear that the Pretty Cures didn't stand a chance against those weeds." Di sighed.

"Well those pesky plants are clever, so I wouldn't know if they make it." Tri followed.

"Well, shouldn't someone go over and check on them?" Circ asked.

"I guess we can do that," Hex replied, "but we be powerless if one of us leaves the group. We'd be weak if we encounter another enemy that might get in our way if one is on the search for the girls." The guards started to feel little bit more worried, until…

"HEY! We're back!" Someone shouted. The guards heard and turns towards the sound. The cutouts smiled as they see the Pretty Cure team walking back to the gate.

"Pretty Cures! You're back!" Di shouted in happiness.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Tri said in relief.

"Sorry if we took so long and made you guys worry so much." Cure Egret apologized.

"Nah, don't be." Circ responded. "We're just glad you're safe and sound."

"But I'm wondering…," Hex said in curiosity, "If all of you made it back in one piece, does that mean…"

"Yep," Cure Black replies, "Those weeds were no match for all of us."

The cutout guards smiled at each other and looked back at the team. "You girls, fairies, and young man, are very clever." Circ said. "You're going to need to your worthy cleverness to pass certain challenges ahead."

"Indeed," Hex followed, "now that you defeated those pesky weeds, you must have the Key Board we needed to open the gate. May we please have it?" After his question, the team looked away with a worried look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Well we have the key back…" Cure Rhythm said.

"…but not in one piece." Cure Melody followed and finishes the sentence.

The cutouts looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean?" Tri asked.

The team hates to burst the bubble, but they showed the truth. Milky Rose, Cure Beauty, Cure Blossom, Chiffon, and Tint show to the guards the Key Board that is broken into different shaped segments. This got the guards flinched a little in surprise. Matt explains the truth, "We had the weeds right where we wanted, but they made a foul play on us and broke the key into these pieces. We got these pieces back, but we don't know how to fix it." Matt put his hands together and hangs down below his waist. "So…sorry if this happened."

"We're very sorry." Tint apologized, "I hope you can forgive us." The Pretty Cures bowed in apology hoping the guards will forgive them.

There is a moment of silence to the cutout guards, until… "Ha ha ha, no worries Pretty Cures." Hex said happily. "I'm just glad you got the key back."

The team flinched in surprise that Hex isn't mad that the key is broken. "Wai…what?" Cure Sunshine said in surprise, "You're not mad at us?"

The cutouts smiled. "Of course not my friends." Circ replied.

"To tell you the truth, that's a special key you have there." Di stated.

"Yeah, it's made to take apart in case a powerful enemy is too strong for us to beat and we need it to break it to hide the pieces." Tri explained.

The Pretty Cures, Matt, Tint, and Daisy were a bit confused and surprise by the guards' words. "O—kay, I'm lost." said Matt.

"You mean to tell me us you know how to fix this?" Cure Sunny said in exasperation.

"Yes of course." Hex replied. He turns to Tri and nods to him. Tri gave a thumb up in response as he walk toward the right pillar that is holding the gate doors. Tri got close to the pillar and open a secret small storage it contained. Tri put his head inside the secret storage and digs through the stuff that contained inside the pillar. After a few seconds, Tri pulled out glue bottle with no label on it. Tri brought the bottle to Hex and gives it to him.

When Hex got the bottle, he makes an order to the team, "Now then Pretty Cures, would you be so kind to give us the key pieces to us?" The team nodded and gave the key parts to the cutout guardians. Once the guards have the parts, they laid them on the ground and Hex uses the bottle to squeeze out the white liquid glue onto the key parts. The Pretty Cure team was still confused of how glue is going to fix the key.

"I don't mean to complain," said Cure Black, "but how's glue going to fix the key if you put it all over like that?"

Hex smirked, "This is not just your ordinary everyday glue. Just watch." And the team did until after a few seconds later, the glue glowed in a bright white aura. The team blinked in surprise. Then the glowing glue delved into the key pieces as the pieces began to glow. Then the key pieces floated in the air and swirled in circles. The team and the guards kept watching the pieces in action. Then the pieces suddenly stopped for a second and then the pieces zoomed in together into one and…_**FLASH!**_ the pieces turned into the Key Board again. The hexagon became the handle, the rectangle as the neck, the circle as its ending pointing, and the square and triangle became the teeth again. The Pretty Cures, Matt, Tint, and Daisy smiled in great amazement. "And there you go." Hex said with confidence. "The Key Board is back to its original form." The Key Board floated down to the ground, and Circ grabs it. The cutout guards looked back at the Pretty Cure team with big smiles. "We can't thank you enough Pretty Cures, you really are the saviors of this world."

"You're very welcome you guys." Cure Peace said with a peace sign sticking out to them.

"Now that you got your key back," Cure Berry said, "Can you let us inside the sanctuary in return?"

"But of course." Circ replied with a grin.

"Alright gang, let's do this." Hex commanded. He gave the glue bottle back to Tri as he put it away back into the pillar's secret storage. The cutouts got together and walked up to the right door of the gate. The Pretty Cure team watches the cutouts go to work. Circ, with the key in his hands, stood in front of the door and near the crack of gate's doors. Then Tri got on top of Circ, followed by Di on top of Circ. Finally Hex hopped onto Di's head and reaches the one rectangular part that's in the middle of the right door and near the opening crack. Hex touched the rectangular board on the door and it flipped and revealed a keyhole. Circ passed the key to Hex with the help of his friends. Hex placed the key into the hole and turns it really hard. _**CLICK! CLOCK!**_ Then all the designs on the door suddenly moved. The cutouts got down to the ground and watched the door work its magic. The team and the guards kept watching the gate's designs moving until after a few seconds the doors slowly opened all the way. The team kept staring down the path that leads to the sanctuary, but then Hex makes an announcement, "Right this way Pretty Cures."

"We'll guide you to The Sanctuary Grove." Di stated. The guards walked ahead and down the path to the sanctuary. The Pretty Cure team then followed the guards leading them to the grove. Daisy, who is close to Cure Blossom and Cure Moonlight, gently smiles knowing she's about to meet her sister.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking down the road that leads to the sanctuary, the team came across pillars on the side of the path. This is a sign that they are getting close to the grove. The cutout guards were ahead of the team, but they stood still doing nothing. The Pretty Cure spotted and went up to them. "Hey, why'd you stopped?" Cure Pine asked. The guards didn't answer but stood still. Cure Mint walks in front of them and sees their faces only to find out that they were surprised with their eyes wide open and their mouths open. Mint was confused, so looked at what the guards were looking at. She then jolted a little in what she saw in front of her. Everyone looked at Mint's shock and looked to where she was staring. The whole team flinched in surprise of what they see in front of them.

In everyone's view, they see a white cemented church building that has a cross, with a flower on the intersection, on top of the building. The church is about two rods high and nine feet wide, with stairs leading to the first floor of the building and toward the front doors. But the whole place is covered with thick weedy vines.

"What is this place?" Cure Fortune pondered.

"This…this is the Sanctuary Grove…" Circ responded.

"But…it's not supposed to be like this." Tri claimed.

"What do you mean?" Cure Diamond questioned.

"The whole building should not be covered with vines." Di stated.

"Then how did this happen?" Cure Aqua said in curiosity.

Hex makes the statement, "Well like we said. Ever since that Wonder Color in the sky appeared and headed back to this grove, strange and weird things are happening lately, like those weeds you dealt with." The team, including the fairies, Matt, and Daisy, looked at the grove and thought hard of waits inside of the building. Hex then turns to his buddies and nodded, and then he turns toward the team. "Well I wish we can come along inside with ya, but this is as far as we can go."

The team heard Hex words and raised their eyebrow in confusion. "W-where you guys going?" Matt asked.

"We need to get back to the gate and be on the lookout again, otherwise another intruder might show up and infiltrate the grove. You girls, and gentleman, take care of yourselves, and watch your back. I sense great danger in the grove."

"You take care guys, and thanks for everything." Circ followed.

"Catch you later." said Di.

"We're counting on you girls." Tri followed, "Good luck."

The team waved goodbye to the cutout guards as they transformed into cutout birds and flew back to the gate. "Take care, and thanks for escorting us." said Shiny Luminous.

The guards left the scene as the team walked up to the front steps of the church. The rails were covered with weedy vines, but the team kept moving forward toward the front doors of the building. They approached the door as it was covered with vines. Cure Melody turns the doorknob, which is unlocked, but she couldn't open the doors. She tried pulling and pushing the doors really hard, but no dice. "Uh! I can't open them!" Melody complained.

"Highly reasonable," Matt stated and responded, "considering the doors are covered with vines."

"What do you mean, Matt-san?" Cure Sunshine asked.

"Well since the vines are covering every inch of area on the door, and they are crossing and overlapping each other, they're sealing the door tight. So forcing inside with brute muscle isn't going to get us anywhere."

"So how do we get inside?" Cure Sword pondered.

"Simple, we have to break the vines, but not just the outside on the doors, the inside as well."

"How can we remove the vines from the inside?" Cure Passion wondered.

"I would say flaming the vines will do the trick. The fire will burn and lead to the vines inside and burn them up. And this door is made of steel, so it shouldn't be a problem to burn the entrance."

"No problem Matt-san." Cure Sunny responded. "I'll take it from here." She walks up in front of the doors as the other Pretty Cures stepped back giving Sunny some space. She concentrates her energy delivering it into her smile pact. Then she makes and command, "Pretty Cure, Sunny Fire!" Instead of hitting a fireball she formed, she put all her fire power in her palm and shoots of a stream of fire toward the steel doors and vines. The fire made contact as the vines are burning up from the fire. As few seconds past, the vines were burnt into crisp and then turned into ashes as they floated away in the air. "That should do it." She said with a grin. Sunny walks up the doors and turns the knob. She pushes the doors and it opened. Sunny smiles at Matt, "Great thinking _again_ Matt-san." Matt smiled in return of Sunny's complement.

"You know, I very glad we decided to bring you on the team." Cure March said with glee.

"I agree with her." Cure Marine followed.

"Alright, enough complements ladies," Matt said shyly, "let's go inside."

"You hear that girls, he called us _ladies_ again." Cure Berry responded. Matt gave a sarcastic look on Berry. She winks at Matt as the whole team went inside the building.

* * *

As everyone is inside the sanctuary, every where they looked is like the inside of a church. There were stained glass windows of flowers on the top of the walls, and pillars with statues holding a bouquet of flowers in their hands. At the end of the church is a pedestal on a two-layer platform, and four opening doors that leads outside in the back of the sanctuary. But still the whole place was covered with vines.

"This place looks so holy-chopi." Choppy said as she opened the lid in the form of her crystal commune and sees the view.

"No doubt about it-lapi." Flappy replied as he did the same thing Choppy is doing.

"Except with those vines, this place looks like its infested-coco." said Coco with a concern look.

"How long is it been like this-nya?" Hummy wondered and worried.

"Well remember everyone," Cure Rosetta calls to them, "this whole thing happened when the Wonder Color returned to this place."

"Speaking of which, where is the Wonder Color?" Cure Beat asked as she looks around the whole sanctuary.

As the girls were looking for the Wonder Color, Daisy is looking all around to find her sister. "Sister, sister." she said in a quiet voice as she looks around. Daisy starts to make a tear drop from her eye as she couldn't find her big sister anywhere. "Sister, where are you!?" she cried.

Matt and Cure Fortune heard her cry and turn to her. "You miss her, huh?" Matt asked.

Daisy turned to Matt and Fortune. "She is my big sister." Daisy said in sorrow. "I just hope she is okay." She begins to make more tears, "I really do miss her."

Matt and Fortune went up to Daisy and comfort her. "Don't worry, will find your sister." Fortune cheered Daisy up. She then hugged Daisy, "She has to be around here, I just know it." Daisy stopped crying and felt a little happy that Fortune cared for her.

Everyone kept looking around for the Wonder Color and Daisy's sister, but so far no luck. Then Chiffon floated toward the opening doors in the back of the church, and Tarte noticed her. "Chiffon!" Tarte shouted, "Don't wonder off too far." Tarte chased after Chiffon that leads the two outside of the church. When the two were outside, Tarte spotted something that got his tail's fur stand on its end. "Hey Peach, everyone! Over here!" He shouted.

Tarte got everyone's attention and they went to him and Chiffon that were outside in the back of the church. Once everyone is outside, they came to a balcony and looking down below just a few feet from the ground is small garden covered with vines. And way in the back of the garden is a huge plant pod that's aiming in the sky.

"Hey, a garden." Cure Peace noticed.

"Yeah…but where are the flowers and other plant like specimens?" Cure Muse said in curiosity.

"And what's with that huge pod back there?" Cure Bloom wondered.

Everyone kept staring at this vine garden, while Matt looked a way to get down to the garden. He spotted stairs that leads straight down to the garden. He turns to the team and grabs their attention, "Hey girls, I found the stairs that goes to the garden." Matt turned back to the stairs and walks down on them. The Pretty Cure team and the fairies followed Matt as they were going down the stairs. Daisy slowly followed the team still worry about where her sister is.

* * *

As they got the garden, everyone looked around the vicinity as they discovered all the plants are dry and wilted. And the whole dirt lot is covered with weedy vines. The team was sad to see this dreadful sight. They continued to search high and low of finding the Wonder Color but so far no luck.

Cure Lovely gets close to the huge green pod that's in the back of the garden and observes it. She looked all around the pod but couldn't find the Wonder Color anywhere. "I can't find it everyone." Lovely said to the team. Matt, Cure Princess, and Cure Marine heard her and turned to her. Lovely scratches her head in little confusion, "We searched everywhere in this sanctuary and so far not one single clue about the Wonder Color we're looking for." Lovely then sighed in exhaustion. "I feel like we just hit a dead end." Just then the huge pod behind Lovely begins to twitch a little. Matt jolted a little as he thought and noticed the pod moving. "(_Sigh_)…I think we should give up. Maybe finding the Wonder Colors is tougher than I thought." Lovely said in disappointment. The pod behind her begins to move again and aims its end toward Lovely. Matt jolted in fright and begins to shake. Lovely, Princess, and Marine noticed Matt's tremble and wondered what's up with him. Without noticing, the pod, still aiming toward Lovely, opened up its eyes from the sides of its pod, and split in half opening a mouth with thorny teeth showing. Matt shook more in fear as the huge plant drools behind Lovely. "What's wrong Matt-san?" Lovely asked in confusion. Matt didn't say a word, but instead he swifts his arm and hand pointing behind her. Marine and Princess looked to where Matt is pointing and in great fear the two trembled in fright as they shouted to Lovely to turn around. Lovely made a scared face and turns around slowly of what's behind her. When she looked up at the giant plant, the huge pod roared, "**ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**" Lovely screamed in fright.

The other Pretty Cures, the fairies, and Daisy noticed the huge plant and jolted in fright. "WHAT IS THAT!?" Rouge shouted.

"That's one huge monstrous plant!" Pine cried.

"It looks more like a huge weed!" Diamond shouted and stated.

The giant weed then pulls out its huge vines out from the ground that were surrounding the garden and aims at the Pretty Cure team. "Look out! It's going to attack-nya!" Hummy screeched. The weed sends one of its vines toward the team.

"Watch out!" Aqua shouted and commanded. Everyone moved out of the way and avoided the attack from the weed.

"Quick Matt!" Ace shouted, "Get Daisy and the fairies to safety!" Matt nodded and took Daisy, Tint, and the fairies to a safe place.

The weed launches another attack sending one of its weeds to the Pretty Cures. Sunny quickly reacted and calls out her attack. "Pretty Cure! Sunny Fire!" she sends her fireball toward the vine and burns it to crisp.

Another vine is heading toward the Pretty Cures and it was Sword's turn to attack. "Pretty Cure! Sparkle Sword!" she shouted as she sends her spade arrows toward the vine and slices it into pieces.

But more vines were coming toward the team as it quickly grabbed and wrapped Peace, Berry, and Dream. The three girls screamed as the vines carried them above the weedy monster. When the girls were right on the top of it, the monster opened his mouth as it is about to devour the girls. "OH NO! Girls!" Matt shouted.

Cures Moonlight and Lemonade acted fast as they quickly rush to the rescue. Moonlight swiftly reaches the captive Cures that the vine holds them as it sends the cures into the weed's mouth. Moonlight kicks the vine as it frees the three cures. "Prism Chain!" Lemonade shouted as she uses her long chains to grab Moonlight and the others away from the weed's mouth. In a quick flash, Lemonade just saved the cures as the monster closed his mouth at the last moment.

"Thank you Lemonade!" Peace cried and bowed, "Thank you, Thank you."

"Aww…don't mention it." Lemonade replied happily as she scratches her head.

But the moment of relief was short when the weed's vines came in closing on the rescued girls. The girls jumped out of the way and avoided the attack.

The monstrous weed is still on a hungry rampage as the Pretty Cures kept avoiding the vines from its attacks. Matt, Tint, Daisy, and the fairies were on the side on top of a hill watching the battle of the Pretty Cures and the weed. They all felt discouraged just watching the battle without doing anything.

"C'mon Pretty Cures! Show him who's boss-kuru!" Candy cheered.

"Watch your six!" Tarte warned.

"Puri-Kyua!" Chiffon shouted.

"You can do it-nya!" Hummy cheered.

Matt kept watching the girls fighting the weed wishing he could do something to help. "_I wish I had Pretty Cure powers to save them._" Matt thought, "_But the only thing I can do is cheer them on._" Matt paused a moment, and then he makes a confirmed face. "Pretty Cures! Don't back out and give up!" he shouted, "If you defeated that Erass guy, then you will defeat this monstrous weed as well. So c'mon girls, fight! Fight! FIGHT!"

After hearing Matt's cheer, the girls smiled and continued to fight the weed with all their might until the end. A group of ten Pretty Cures charged at the weed to land a hard punch. But when they got close, the weed lifts its vines that have bulbs on its ends aiming toward the girls. The bulbs opened up a spitted out huge spores toward the girls. The Pretty Cures dodged the spores as they impact the ground and exploded. The weed sent more spores to the Pretty Cures as the team kept dodging the spore attacks. The weed raised one of its vines that have a bulb on its end aiming toward the Pretty Cures. But Cures Passion and Diamond kick the vine out of the way. However a spore was burst out of the bulb and zoomed toward its target. The team looked to see where the spore is headed, and in great shock it's aiming toward Matt, Daisy, and the fairies. "Matt, Daisy, Fairies! Look Out!" Cure Rhythm shouted. Matt and the rest of the gang looked up and sees the incoming spore towards them. They moved out of the way as the spore hit the ground and exploded.

The impact of the explosion was strong as the wave pushed everyone away from the fire. Daisy was pushed away from the explosion really far. She rolled all the way down to the garden and landed close to the giant weed. When Daisy shook her head from her unconsciousness, she looked up and sees the monster glaring at her. Daisy suddenly tremble in fear and makes tears coming out from her eyes. "DAISY! NO!" Matt cried after he regained his consciousness and sees her. The Pretty Cure team saw Daisy in her situation and rushed to save as fast as they can. But the weed sends its vines to wrap around Daisy and grab her in the air. The weed opened its mouth wide as it is about to eat Daisy. Matt, The Pretty Cures, the fairies, and Tint were really shocked and frightened to see this. The Pretty Cures try to save Daisy in time but they might not make it.

As soon as Daisy was just inside the mouth of the monstrous weed, she begins to cry. "Mommy, Daddy! Please help me!" she cried. "(_Sob_)…Big sister, help me! (_Sob_) HELP!" Just then the weed's eyes widen and stopped putting Daisy in her mouth. The weed froze and stood there like a statue. The girls, fairies, and Matt blinked in this surprise. Then the weed slowly put Daisy down on the ground while its vines were shaking rapidly as if something inside the weed is controlling its body and vines. When Daisy is freed and rescued by Cure Blossom, everyone watched the weed shaking itself as if it is suffering from a terrible headache. They were all confused as they kept watching the weed shaking back and forth from it's pain. Then suddenly the weed opened its eyes from pain and makes a sad and sorrow look with tears coming out from its eyes. The team blinked including Matt and the fairies to see this sudden surprise.

"It's crying…?" said Cure Muse.

"But why?" Cure March questioned.

"It's almost as if it's crying for help." Cure Aqua theorized.

Then Cure Blossom, who is right beside Daisy, blinked and flinched in realization. She got a little closer to the weed. The giant weed looked at Blossom with her regretful look on her face and her right hand on her chest. Blossom takes a breather and then she speaks, "I know how you feel. You're hurt. I can really understand you." The other cures, Matt, Daisy, and the other fairies kept watching and listening to Blossom. "You've become a monstrous plant and you don't want to hurt us. This uneasy essence in you is taking over you. Don't hurt us,… we want to help you. …that's what you want, right?" Then the weed slowly nodded understanding what Blossom said. Everyone else blinked again in surprise as Blossom continues to talk. "You see, I love flowers, and I'm doing everything I can to learn about them so I can become a wonderful botanist like my grandmother. Whenever I encountered a weed in my view, I didn't really want to remove or hurt it. …I want to do everything I can to nurture it so it can become a beautiful flower instead of infested plant. And that's why weed, me and my friends will do everything we can to help you." Blossom makes firm and confident look on her face knowing and willing to help the weed. "Marine! Sunshine! Moonlight!" she called. Her Heartcatch Pretty Cure teammates came forth to her side and smiled.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Marine screamed.

"I'm with you." Sunshine cheered.

"Same here." Moonlight said with glee.

The weed tries to smile at the Heartcatch Pretty Cures, but the weed twitched as if something is controlling its mind. The monstrous weed shook his body back and forth as it screams in pain. Its vines were flinging everywhere, and spores were shooting all over the place. All the Pretty Cures dodged the attacks as the weed is on a wild rampage. "We need to find a way to hold the weed for a few seconds in order to perform our Heartcatch Orchestra and purify the weed." Moonlight commented.

"But how?" Sunshine said in curiosity, "It's going out of control." The team kept dodging the weed's attacks while they search for an answer to stop the weed.

Matt, rescues Daisy from danger and held tightly to her for safety. Tint and the fairies watched the fight as they made worried look on their faces trying to help the Pretty Cures. "There's has to be some way to help them-mupu." said Moop.

"But how? That giant weed is big and dangerous-lulu." Lulun cried in fear.

"There has to be some way to stop that weed from going wild-coco." Coco said as he observes the battle.

"If only there was something to tie him down for a moment-natsu." Natts suggested.

But after hearing what Natts said, Matt flinched and something spark Matt's thinking brain. He looks at the weed's vines very carefully for a few seconds, and then his eyes widen. "THAT'S IT!" Matt shouted as he got a brilliant idea. Matt cupped his mouth and yells to the Pretty Cures. "Pretty Cure!" The girls heard Matt's voice and turned to him. "Quick! Grab its vines and wrap around it! Once it's tied up, it can't move!" After the warriors heard Matt's plan, they looked at each other and smiled as they put Matt's plan in motion. The Pretty Cures quickly grabbed the vines from the weed and started to run around the weed. The weed watch the warriors spin all around it in confusion,… but then in a few seconds, the weed is all tied up by its own vines. The weed squirms to break free, but it was too tied up tightly to get loose. Matt turns to Cure Blossom and her teammates, "Blossom, girls! Now!"

Blossom and the others nodded and looked at each other. "Let's do this." Blossom commanded. Blossom pulls out the Heartcatch Mirage and the team begins to chant.

Cure Blossom puts the Super Pretty Cure Seed into the center slot of the Mirage as it then glows into a golden light. As their reflections appear on the mirror they all chanted together, "Mirror, O mirror, Power to Pretty Cure." Blossom then grabs a special pen and presses the buttons on the mirage and then spins the spinner where the seed held. A rainbow flower appeared in the mirror and glowed toward Blossom and her teammates circle around it. Then the golden accessories from the Mirage were sent onto the Pretty Cures as earrings, crowns, and ribbons. Then in a great flash Blossom and her pals turned into Super Silhouette form. "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette." This magical transformation sight amazed Matt, Daisy, and Tint. Then the Heartcatch team raised the Mirage high above them as a rainbow glow appeared out of the mirror. "Flowers bloom proudly…" Then a large and glowing woman with long pink hair appeared. "Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Orchestra!" The woman charges and flies toward the entrapped weed. The woman stood very high and tall in front of the weed as she turn her right hand into a glowing pink fist and swings towards the weed. Once she made contact, the giant woman encased the weed with her warm hands. Blossom and the others use their weapons to purify the weed. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" The weed screamed in pain as a bright light appeared to finish the attack.

When the light disappeared, everyone looked up to see the result of the attack. There they see the weed standing tall and still like a statue. There was a moment of silence and everyone wonder if the incredible attack worked. After a few seconds past, the weed quickly fell to the ground and collapsed in defeat. There was still a silence in air, and Matt went down and got close to the weed to make sure it's defeated. He lightly kicked the weed to see if it reacted, but… no dice. Matt smiled, "It's gone." The warriors, the fairies, Tint, and Daisy all smiled and jumped in victory.

"Way to go everyone!" Tarte shouted in great happiness.

"Hooray for the Pretty Cures-nya!" Hummy said with great delight.

"An awesome job Pretty Cures-coco." Coco praised and shouted.

Matt turns to Blossom and her pals and smiles to them. "That was amazing." He said with astonishment, "I mean I never expected you girls can transform into stronger Pretty Cures."

"Well of course Matt-san." Marine pointed out in a cheeky mood. "This _is_ the power of the Pretty Cure."

"But Matt, we couldn't won the battle without you." Sunshine commented.

"She's right." Moonlight followed, "Your quick-witted skills of stopping the weed for the moment is the best strategy you came up."

"You think so?" Matt said with little concern.

"Of course Matt." Cure Black came out behind him and patted his shoulder. "You might not be a Pretty Cure, but you sure got an incredible mind in your head."

"Black is right." Cure White came along. "You have an amazing gift. Not only you know to solve hard problems, but you also know how to manipulate an enemy's attacks and send them back at them."

"And that's what makes you such an incredible guy." Shiny Luminous commented.

"Gee girls, you're blushing me." Matt said with a little shyness.

Then Daisy came into the scene and looks up to the Heartcatch Pretty Cure team. "Pretty Cure, thank you so much for saving my life." Daisy said with great and calm happiness. "I am indebted my life to you."

"You're very welcome Daisy." Blossom replied as she patted Daisy's head. "We're very glad that you are safe and sound."

"She's right," Sunshine pointed out, "We don't want your family to worry you so much."

Then Marine flinched in realization, "Speaking of 'family,' we still haven't found your sister yet."

"I hope she is okay." Moonlight said with little concern. "We haven't seen her since we entered this grove."

Daisy got a little depressed again, but Matt cheered her up. "Don't worry Daisy, we'll find your sister. I promise." Daisy sees Matt's trusting eyes and she smiled again.

Tint flies towards the team with a concern look on her face. "Not to interrupt this moment of victory, but we still need to find that Wonder Color in this grove."

"Oh right, we almost forgot about that." Cure Berry twitched in realization.

"Except…we still don't where it is." Cure Pine stated to everyone.

"Hmm…where could the Wonder Color be?" Cure Peach questioned.

Everyone begin to pause and think where the location of the Wonder Color is. But after a moment of silence of thinking, a rumble from the ground started to shake. Everyone felt the shake and wondering what's happening. The gang looked around for the cause of the shake until Tint spotted something. "Look!" she shouted as everyone heard her and looked at the direction Tint pointed. The team looked at the patch of garden with one of the weed's vines on it. _**Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!**_ Out popping from the patch and the vine are beautiful and colorful flowers. Soon the whole garden was full of flowers, but that didn't stop there. The vines from the weed were bursting with flowers on it as the flowers lead to the huge pod that has been defeated and laying on the ground. Just then, a bright glow appeared all around the pod as the team watched the pod glowed more brightly. The pod stood up straight towards the sky as it flashed into its brightest glow. The leaves on the pod began to open up and show huge pink petals that form a flower bud. Then after a few seconds the petals opened widely to form a flower. When the giant flower is fully bloomed, a young woman appeared in the center of the flower. She wore a pink, shoulder less, and puffy coctail dress with petal frills on the end of her dress, a flowery bracelet on each of her wrists, and pink high heel shoes with a flower on the strap of the shoes. She has two flower earrings, a flower crown on her head, and she has short yellow hair that has puffed up bangs on her forehead and the end of her hair. She opened her eyes and sees the team standing in front of her.

The gang didn't say a word, but they were awestruck to see this magical sight. The woman smiled at them. "Thank you girls so much for freeing me." she said with delight. "Being a huge and raging weed is like a living nightmare."

"Um…you're welcome…" said Cure Rouge in an awkward state, "but who are you?"

When Daisy looked at the young woman in the pink dress, she gasped. "It can't be…" Daisy said in shock. The team looked at Daisy as if something surprising from the woman got the girl's attention. "…is it you…Pansy?"

After hearing that name, the team looked back at the young woman. "That's my name, but how did you know that young girl?" Pansy asked and is also a bit confused.

"Don't you know who I am? I used you to play with you before you became a guardian."

Pansy starred at Daisy for a few seconds, and then she blinked. "(_GASP_)…Are you…Daisy?" Daisy smiled happily when Pansy realized who Daisy is. Pansy happily smiled too and tears appeared in her eyes. "It is you…my Daisy dear."

Daisy started to make tears and runs up to Pansy. "Big Sister!" Daisy cried happily. She and Pansy hugged together when they made contact and cried of joy and happiness. The Pretty Cure team, Matt, Tint, and the fairies were very happy to see this tearful reunion.

"Oh Daisy…I missed you so much." Pansy said with joy and sorrow. "It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"I missed you too, Sis." Daisy happily cried. "I thought I never see you again."

After hugging each other, Daisy and Pansy looked at each other with happy and tearful look on their faces. "My Daisy, you sure have grown since I last saw you. But I must wonder, how did you manage to save me and find this secret grove?"

Daisy turned to the team, "It was these wonderful Pretty Cures that helped me to find you and save you." The team waved hello to Pansy.

Pansy smiled and walked up close to the team. "I want to thank you all for protecting my wonderful sister and saving me from the monstrous weed creature. As you know I'm Pansy, and I'm the guardian of this place, the Sanctuary Grove. I've heard of you Pretty Cures so much that you are the protectors and saviors of our world. I'm assuming you're in search of the Wonder Color of this place."

"That's right." Cure Happy responded. "Do you know where we can find it?"

Pansy smiled gently, "Is this it?" She opened her hands and brings them together as a green and transparent orb appeared in her opened hands. The team watched and appeared in her hands is a green orb floating in her hand. "This is the Wonder Color Green. I've been waiting for you to give you this color, but things went twisted and dreadful."

"What do you mean?" Cure Mint questioned. "What happened?"

Pansy starts to reflect everything she remembered of what happened to her. "Well…about three days ago, the Wonder Color appeared in this garden as if it was a sign of danger. And that kind of danger is the conquest of the Blots. The color landed on a sprout plant that hasn't bloomed yet, and I went to check to see if the Wonder Color is okay. But the moment I tried to touch it, the color delved into the plant, and it got so big it took me by surprise and swallowed me. After that I turned into that huge weed monster and infested this grove. But you all came along and saved me, especially protecting my little sister when she is in trouble. As a good big sister, I couldn't let any harm lay a finger on my cute Daisy."

"That explains everything." Matt said. The team looked at Matt. "Why the weed froze itself just when it was about to eat Daisy. Her cry was so loud enough that it reached Pansy inside the weed monster."

"And thanks to you, this Wonder Color and I are free from harm." Pansy said. "As a thank you gift, I want you to take it to save our world. I'm in your debt that you saved my life and that you will save Spectrum Land."

The team smiled as Cure Blossom walks up to Pansy and takes the Wonder Color Green. After Blossom took the Wonder Color, she felt an immense power coming from it. "Whoa, I can feel strong and warm power from this Wonder Color." Blossom stated to everyone.

"All the Wonder Colors here in Spectrum Land have incredible powers." Pansy stated. "So make sure you keep them safe from the Blots and use them wisely on your journey. You are going to need them to overcome many challenges along the way."

"We will, and we won't let you and Spectrum Land down." Blossom responded. "We will save Spectrum Land."

Pansy smiled even more, but she was interrupted when Daisy pulled Pansy's dress to grab her attention. Pansy sees Daisy as she makes a question, "Big Sis, I was wondering…will you come home back to Mommy and Daddy with me. They missed you too, and I want to play with you again. Pretty Please?"

Pansy paused a moment, then she smiled. "Well, with the Wonder Color preserve safely with the Pretty Cures, I don't think I need to watch this place for a while. So, yes, I'll come home with you Daisy and see our mother and father again." Daisy smiled and hugged Pansy once again. Pansy smiled again, "Oh Daisy, you're such a beautiful flower."

The Pretty Cures, Matt, Tint, and the fairies all smiled to see Pansy and Daisy hugging again. Cure Blossom turned to Matt and walks over to him with the Wonder Color in her hands. "Okay Matt, let's put this Wonder Color in the case." Blossom pointed out.

"Right Blossom." Matt responded. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out the Wonder Color Case. He opened the lid to the case and the Wonder Color Green floated from Blossom's hands. The Wonder Color swirled around in the air and over Matthew Oda's head. When it stopped, the Wonder Color jumped and dove into the center of the case. The center circle glowed in a bright green flash. When the flash disappeared, one the eight blank circles around the center glowed a green light. The Wonder Color is safely inside the case. "Alright, the first Wonder Color is ours!" Matt shouted in excitement. All the Pretty Cures, Tint, and the fairies jumped for joy and success, and Pansy and Daisy smiled to see their excitement.

* * *

The Pretty Cures have successfully retrieved and obtained the first Wonder Color of Green Forest. After the tearful reunion of Daisy and Pansy, everyone headed back to Crafty Town leaving the gatekeepers in charge of the Sanctuary Grove. The gatekeepers were also happy that their guardian is safe and the Pretty Cures obtained the Wonder Color. The team, along with Pansy and Daisy, arrived back in Crafty Town as the citizens celebrated the Pretty Cures' victory. But still, this is still the beginning of the Pretty Cures' adventure of saving Spectrum Land. What other challenges await for the Pretty Cures on their next search for the next Wonder Color.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This ends the first arc of the story, I hope you like it so far. Please feel free to review.


End file.
